Joined Soul Baby Sister
by AliciaMCDeBurgh
Summary: Yumi Shibuya is Yuri's baby sister. They share Julia's Soul. After waiting for an entire year, Yuri is reunited with his other half when his baby sister Yumi is born. Yuri tries to protect Yumi from all harm if possible. Together they're sent to another world and are told that they are king and queen there. Will Yuri find out the truth of why he can't live without his baby sister?
1. Chapter 1

A heavily pregnant lady was helped into a cab by a young man with brown eyes and hair. His charming looks made the lady's eyes sparkle. This lady's name was Miko Shibuya. Her hair was of a subtle maroon colour, the same as her eyes. Her heart as pure as gold, same as the man's next to her. The young man's name was Conrart Weller.

His job was to insure the safe reincarnation of the soul that would be the next demon king. The soul in his possession belonged to none other than Lady Suzanna Julia Von Wincott, a pure hearted being with no regrets to live with. Lady Julia was a very dear person to Conrart, and it struck his heart with pain when he found out that she had died, due to power exhaustion. She cared for everyone and so she pushed herself to her ultimate limit just to save every innocent person. So she died an honourable hero.

When complaining about the weather, and how hot it was to give birth in the month of July, Conrart took a hold of her hand and smiled reassuringly to her "you know, where I come from, the month of July is known as Yuri."

Miko smiles and repeats the name "Yuri" she looks out of the window and decides that that name fits perfectly. "July is…Yuri."

Making sure that Miko arrived safely to the hospital, Conrart already felt a great bond to the child that she was about to give birth to. As this baby will be the reincarnation of that dear person that he cared so much about. He waited until the baby was born beautifully healthy then returned to his own world, to wait for his new king's return.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shoma Shibuya had arrived just in time for the birth of his second son. Seeing that he was a healthy baby made him happy. But something didn't seem to feel right with his wife. Her health was in perfect condition, there was no doubt about it. But when Shoma looked at her, he saw unsettlement in her eyes.

Leaning forward in his chair next to the hospital bed to get closer to his wife, he asked "Miko honey is there something wrong?"

Miko looks to him then looks to her new baby boy "no not really. It's just…" she trails off with confusion then huffs "oh I don't know. But I just feel as if something is missing from our little Yuri."

Shoma's eyes widen with surprise "Yuri? Honey, are you sure that you don't want to name him anything else?"

Miko scowls to her husband "no, his name is Yuri. It fits him perfectly. There is no other name that will suit him and that's final" she throws back with a little frustration.

Feeling defeated, and not really wanting to argue with his wife, Shoma just smiles and holds up a hand to show surrender "okay, that's fine. His name will be Yuri."

Miko smiles and looks to her new son with adoring eyes. She leans down in the cot to stroke the baby's cheek "yes, that is your name little one, our little Yuri."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri was a very quiet baby. He never really liked to go out and do anything active. It was as if his motivation had been dulled. He was obviously close to his elder brother Shori, but still whenever the young five year old wanted to play with him, little Yuri would just shake his head slowly. To everyone it was as if he was just one of those children that grew to be quiet and unsociable. But there was something missing from Yuri which no one noticed but Miko.

Ever since the second he was born, Miko knew that something was missing from her little Yu-chan. No matter if it was him sleeping, playing on his own, or socialising with family, there was something that just wasn't right. And ever since giving birth to Yuri, Miko felt as if she had something within her that didn't belonged to her, but belonged to her youngest son. And that made her feel sad, to the thought of keeping something that belonged to her baby. But as she had no idea what it was, she still cherished every single second with her baby boy that she loved with her entire soul, heart and being.

A little over a year after Yuri's birth, Miko fell pregnant again with a little girl. Even before telling her sons of her pregnancy, Yuri seemed to already know, because his mood had turned from something quiet and lonely, to happy and delightful. Slowly he was changing into a happier little child, which would smile everytime the baby would come up in a conversation.

All of Miko's friends had said that it was as if Yuri had a strong connection to the unborn baby even _when_ it was only a foetus. She actually believed them because the feeling that she once had, of having something that rightfully belonged to her youngest son soon blossomed into a feeling of pure warmth and happiness.

But there was something that made that belief of her son's bond with the baby stronger. And that was when little Yuri parted away from her. When her husband took both Shori and Yuri on a trip to go fishing, Yuri cried and cried and cried. Shoma just thought that it was being apart from his mother for the first time, but what he didn't realise was that he was crying because he was apart from his other self, as he kept crying out the word "baby."

When returning from the fishing trip, Yuri's crying stopped entirely and was now giggling again. Miko looked to her husband and saw the concern in his eyes. But knowing that the children were around, she thought it best to ask him later about it. Which they did discuss and Miko just smiled, to know how much her youngest son cared for his baby sister, even though he hadn't met her yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of Miko and Shoma's third child's birth, was a day of tears from little one year old Yuri. As he wasn't able to be near his mother and his new baby sister, it seemed to everyone around him, that he was sensing the end of the world. A six year old Shori was trying his best to comfort his little brother, but proved to be unsuccessful.

Yuri's tears soon stopped when the moment finally came for him to meet his baby sister. Walking into the hospital room with his father and older brother, Yuri stepped closer to his mother's bed. Even after giving birth, Miko still looked like an angel. With her sparkling eyes and her sweet smile, she could turn the nastiest person into one of the sweetest. This always reassured Yuri and that made him closer to his family.

Shoma lifted the little double black to sit on the bed beside his mother, who let him have the perfect view of seeing his new baby sister for the first time. A smile, wider than ever before, grew on his face. This was the reason he hadn't been able to bond with anyone when he was this small. Even with his elder brother. And that was because the other half of his soul belonged to this baby, his baby sister.

Shori, who was placed next to his little brother, stared in awe at his new baby sister. His smile grew when he noticed how much she looked like Yuri when he was a baby. Her hair was the exact same shade of black as Yuri's and her eyes were as dark as the midnight sky, the exact same to Yuri's.

Miko smiled to her sons to see their mesmerisation. She slowly shifted to lower the baby in her arms to introduce her to her big brothers "Yuri, Shori dears" they looked up to her with happy eyes "meet your new baby sister Yumi." Yuri and Shori smiled wider to the infant. Yuri carefully stroked her little hand with his pointer finger, only to have it locked by Yumi's little fingers wrapping around it. Shori reached to stroke her cheek, causing Yumi to giggle with delight, making Shori smile even wider.

Shoma walked around the hospital bed to stand on the other side of his wife. Miko looked to her husband and whispered "I think the name Yumi is perfect for her, don't you agree?"

Shoma nodded then kissed his wife's temple "yes, it definitely fits her perfectly. She definitely is beautiful."

Miko's smile widens as she turns to her daughter and places a feathery kiss on her head "our little Yumi shibuya."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the age of six years old, Yumi had begun having dreams of a lady with blue hair, one white strip of hair on her left side, and pale blue eyes. The lady was beautiful. Her eyes reminded her of a bright blue sky mixed with fluffy white clouds. Everytime Yumi saw this woman, she became inquisitive to who she was and why she was in her dreams. But whenever she gained the courage to ask, the woman with pale blue hair and eyes would fade away.

Never had Yumi been afraid to when she saw this woman. If anything, she felt safe in her dreams. It was as if this woman was her guardian angel, making sure to keep her away from harm. Yumi only presumed this because she never seemed to have nightmares. And that made her happy to know that she had a guardian angel watching over her.

It wasn't as if Yumi never felt protected, because she was. Her elder brothers were always so cautious to what she did. Whether it be going out to play with her friends outside of their house, or going out into the garden. She knew that they cared for her, and even though she was only a child still, it still bugged her a little.

She was close to her family. And she was most definitely a mommy's girl. Anyone with the right eyes could see that straight away. Miko had grown so excited when she found out that she was having a daughter, so she had someone she could play dress up with. And no matter what the maroon haired woman dressed her in, Yumi _always_ looked adorable.

Sometimes, Miko would get Yuri to dress up in little girly clothes aswell. And when she put them in matching dresses, they looked just like twins, except that Yumi's hair was longer and she was shorter than her elder brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sibling bonding was never a problem in the Shibuya household. And only because she was a girl, she was never left out when it came to a sibling activity. Shori, obviously being the eldest, had the most responsibility as he had two little siblings to look after and protect. And the bond that he shared with his baby sister was strong.

But not as strong as Yumi's and Yuri's bond, theirs was inseparable. Although there was a year between them, they were so similar in so many ways. They looked just like twins with their same hair and eye colour, except from their height difference and Yumi's length of hair. At the age of six, Yumi was half a head smaller than Yuri but she didn't care. Size wasn't important.

The things that the pair of them would say would sound the same. Nearly everything, down to their instincts and senses, as they could sense each other without even having to look at one another, which made Shori smile to how strong their bond really was.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Again having the dream of the lady with pale blue hair and eyes, Yumi was growing tired to not knowing who she was, and so she decided to ask her elder brother, Yuri, about the woman. As they were bonded in a way no other siblings were, she thought that maybe he might know who she was.

Looking around for her other half, she noticed him in the garden, practising his swinging with a baseball bat. Oh, how she thought that sport was pointless, but she never commented on it as it was what he liked to do. The same as she like to do gymnastics. Winning a few contests for young gymnasts, she decided to just to let it go as she didn't need it as she became interested into something else.

Stepping into the garden, Yumi stepped onto the soft grass with her bare feet and began to massage her toes into the refreshing feel. After a moment, she walked over to her seven year old brother "Yuri" she called sweetly to him.

Hearing her voice made him smile. Yuri turned to her and put down his bat "Yumi." When he saw the curiousness in her eyes he _too_ became curious "is there something that you want to ask?" he asked softly.

Yumi twiddled her fingers nervously, which happened to be something that she started at the age of three. For some unknown reason she was asked a question by her grandmother, and whatever she asked made Yuri stammer her words and she began to twiddle her fingers before running away in tears. Even though that was three years ago, she still didn't know what her grandmother asked her that made her so nervous.

Releasing a loud sigh, she looks up to her little big brother, as she sometimes called him. Her parents found that nickname so adorable, that Shoma was afraid that his wife would burst with excitement to her daughter's cuteness. "Yuri…there is this woman that I keep dreaming about. I was wondering if you knew who she was."

Yuri looks confused for a second then placed a hand on his baby sister's shoulder "what does she look like?"

Yumi taps her chin in thought "well, she has long pale blue hair with a white stripe going down her left side and her eyes are pale blue aswell."

That description triggers off something in Yuri's mind. But the problem is that he can't pin point where he has seen that description before. He doesn't want to give his baby sister false hope, but he also doesn't want to let her down or upset her. He hates to see Yumi cry.

With a small smile, Yuri pats her head "I know I have seen someone of who you have described before, but I don't know exactly where I have seen them. Or even know their name, I'm sorry."

Yumi frowns and looks to the grass "that's okay, I was just wondering" she replies sadly.

Yuri kneels to look into her eyes "if you see her again, tell me. But this time make sure to ask her who she is, then you'll know" he offers softly.

Her lips curve into a small smile as she nods "okay, I will try." With that, they walk back into the house for lunch. All Yumi wants to do now is go to bed and hope that she will dream of the blue lady again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After her father tucks her into and reads her a bedtime story, Yumi falls into a peaceful sleep, desperately wishing to see the blue lady again. That's when she sees the lady with pale blue eyes and pale blue hair with the white stripe down her left side. Yumi smiles widely then walks to her. As she steps closer, she notices a blue pendent placed over her chest, " _its bluer than the sky"_.

With a swallow of nervousness, Yumi looks up to the woman and midnight eyes lock with pale blue ones. Yumi resists the urge to twiddle her fingers as she asks "may I ask you a question?"

The blue lady smiles "of course you may, my dear child." Yumi's eyes widen to how soft the blue lady's voice is. It was as if she had just sung a soothing harmonic tone, due to the gentleness in her every word.

Yumi smiles widely then grasps her hands together "what is your name?"

The blue lady chuckles softly "my name is Suzanna Julia Von Wincott. But whenever you see me, you can call me Julia."

Midnight eyes widen to Julia's words with awe. "Julia" Yumi repeats softly "that's a beautiful name."

Julia pats Yumi's head gently "well, my little one please sleep well for now. And be prepared for when your kingdom calls for you and your brother" with those words, she fades away, leaving Yumi to dream sweet dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

A fifteen year old boy with midnight coloured eyes and hair, pulls up on his bike outside of a baseball playing field. This was the one sport that he loved more than any activity. It wasn't that he envied the players; it was just that he wanted to join them. Run with them. Catch a home run and win with his team. Oh, how he missed the cheering.

He felt that it was unfair for a coach to speak in such a way to a team player. That wasn't just embarrassment. It was destroying that player's self-esteem. And that was just damn right wrong. And Yuri wasn't one for turning a blind eye to someone in need of help. And so, in the process of losing his temper, Yuri stood up for the player, punched his coach then got kicked off of the baseball team. Of course he didn't mean to lose his temper, but that just infuriated him.

"Hey Shibuya!" a voice calls from behind him. He turns to source to see its one of his classmates "come on, don't tell me you're thinking of joining the team again."

Yuri shakes his head then turns back to the baseball playing field. "I had a good time in practise."

The boy behind him smiles "I wouldn't do it. You know it was a pain in the neck to get through those exams. Now it's time for us to party-harty."

Yuri sighs then looks to the front of his bike. Putting his foot back on the pedal, he turns to his classmate "yeah I know. Well I'll see you later, I've gotta go and meet my sister." The boy smiles and waves to Yuri as watches him ride off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On a bench sat a fourteen year old girl with midnight hair and eyes. Her hair had been tied into two long pigtails, with blue bows. Her hair reached the bottom of her back. She looked like an angel. Her eyes sparkling in the sun light, the glossiness of her midnight hair was like silk in the moonlight. She was relaxing her head on the back of the bench with her eyes closed, so she could embrace the feeling of the afternoon breeze on her face. She was truly an utter beauty.

Her black sailor uniform blowing in the wind that passed. Her satchel placed next to her, as she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Her black skirt was a few inches above the knee and so she decided that it would be best to cross one leg over the other. Her black sailor shirt was waving back and forth due to the breeze that passed through it, her blue bow that tied her sailor shirt following along with the rhythm.

Her peaceful silence was interrupted to the sound of someone shouting her name next to her "YUMI!"

The girl, Yumi, almost jumped out of her skin. Quickly opening her eyes to see her peaceful silence disturber, she sighs "oh, it's you Nozomi."

The said girl, Nozomi, sits in the space next to Yumi and smiles widely with hopeful eyes.

Yumi rolls her eyes and returns to sit back in her previous position, of which she was comfortable in _before_ Nozomi scared her half to death. Closing her eyes, Yumi replies "nope, I'm not doing it."

Nozomi throws her arms up angrily and glares to her "come on, Yumi. You have the awesome gymnastic skills for it, it'll be fun." She pleads.

Yumi opens one eye to her "no."

"Why not? Come on. You can be the head cheerleader." The red head pushes. Her short curls bouncing with every movement.

This doesn't seem to have any effect on Yumi whatsoever as she just shakes her head.

"I promise you will enjoy it" Nozomi smirks as she thinks of another way to sway her friend "there will be boys from the baseball team there" she hums, playfully nudging Yumi's arm.

Yumi smirks to that and chuckles slightly "yeah only if my brothers would let me" she mocks.

Nozomi frowns with frustration and kicks her shoe across the ground "why are you so stubborn?"

Still not lifting her head off of the back of the bench, Yumi shrugs "well maybe I get that from my mother."

That makes the red head laugh "yeah, I guess I kind of get my jumpy attitude from my mom then."

Yumi sits up and sighs "sometimes they're just so frustrating."

Nozomi raises an eyebrow in confusion "who, the cheerleaders? They're not that bad."

Yumi shakes her head "no it's not them, it's my brothers. They are so protective and it's annoying."

Nozomi sighs and places a hand on the double black girl's shoulder, causing black eyes to meet with ocean blue ones "well, at least they care for you, and aren't treating you like mud on the ground" she reassures.

Yumi sighs "yeah I guess you're right. But sometimes it does get annoying."

"Well that's just what older siblings are like. I can't say I know the feeling, because I have one younger sister and no older siblings. But I do know why your brothers are so protective of you, because if anything happened to Kotori, then I don't know _what_ I'd do."

Yumi smiles to her softly "you are a really good big sister you know that."

Nozomi smiles back to her "thanks. Although I think I did something wrong along the lines of being a responsible role model to her" she complains whilst face palming herself.

Yumi chuckles "what do you do?"

"I actually have no idea but" she pauses to lean back and relax on the bench "but she's going through that spoilt brat syndrome, and man is it annoying."

That makes Yumi sweatdrop, not really knowing what to say. As she never remembered seeing Yuri act like that or, herself, acting like that for that matter. With a sigh, she closes her eyes and droops her head "I'll think about it."

Nozomi sits up and leans forward to see her midnight eyes "what, I didn't quite hear that?" she asks teasingly, pretending that she didn't hear when she did.

Yumi sits up straight and runs her fingers through her midnight bangs "I said I'll think about joining the cheer squad."

Nozomi's eyes widen with gleam and happiness. Without warning she launches herself at Yumi, surprising the double black "YAY! Thank you-thank you-thank you."

Yumi laughs as she tries to gently push off her friend "it's okay you don't have to get so excited over it."

Nozomi smiles and releases her friend. She stands, picks up her satchel then places her hands on her hips "okay, well I'll call you later."

Yumi smiles and nods "yep, I'll be expecting your call."

As she walks away, Nozomi turns around and waves, which Yumi also does. When the red haired girl is out of sight, she sighs and slumps back into the bench.

It wasn't that she didn't want to join the cheer squad, because she knew that she had the skills for it and everything, but the fact of it was that she was smaller than all the rest of them. So she would most definitely stick out.

Her mind was actually more set on an activity which she could even do with her eyes closed, and that was archery. At the age of four, Yumi had gained the arm for an almost perfect aim. Not really knowing of her capability, she just went along with it and practised her new skills. At the age of ten, she had joined six archery contests and won first place every time. That made her happier than when she won all of the young gymnast competitions. Even though she never really practised gymnastics anymore, she still had the skills for it and that was a bonus in her eyes.

Another thing that Yumi had grown accustomed to was self-defence. This made everyone disbelieve that a nine year could fight with her eyes closed, let alone with her eyes open. But the young double black girl soon proved them wrong when she beat up an eleven year old boy, for picking on a girl at the park.

It was a sunny day, so Miko and Shoma decided to take out their two youngest children Yuri aged ten, and Yumi aged nine, to the park for a picnic. Shori was in his teenage years, so he decided to skip a family outing and decided to spend time with his friends instead. Understanding what their teenage years were like, Miko and Shoma didn't say anything to it and just let him with his business.

Yuri and Yumi were practising catching and throwing a ball to each other when Yuri went back over to his parents to get another activity to do. He said to his baby sister that he would only be a minute, and so little nine year old Yumi, waited for her little big brother's return.

Deciding that the sun was too bright, Yumi pulled down her light blue hat so that it was covering her eyes. Suddenly she heard a scream coming to the left of her. Without pulling up her hat, she turned to the source and heard that someone was in trouble. Knowing that someone was in trouble, she couldn't resist helping that person in need.

Thinking quickly, she darted over the park railing and ran over to help. As her eyes were still covered, she couldn't see that a boy, a couple of years older than her, was harassing a girl around her age. He was obviously one of the neighbourhood bullies. When the bully said something mean to the little girl, Yumi dashed to the scene to protect the girl and stood between the pair.

The bully laughed to see someone so small standing between him and his victim. He called her a name but Yumi didn't even flinch to his nasty words. When the bully saw that words weren't working, he resulted to violence.

That was most probably the most idiotic mistake of his life. As he lifted his arm to strike her, Yumi caught his wrist with her eyes still covered, and threw a leg up to give a blow to the boy's abdomen. Then turned a 360 degree turn and kicked his face with a high-spin kick. The bully went flying to the side, whimpering in pain then ran away.

Only once the bully had runaway and was out of sight, did Yumi remove her hat from her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to readjust to the light, and then turned to the girl that she saved. She saw that the girl was no longer afraid and helped her to her feet. The young thanked her, and then ran off. When Yumi turned back to the return to the park area, she was met with gazes of surprise by her mother, father and little big brother. Their eyes were wider than oceans to see that their little girl had defended someone and herself, basically blindfolded.

Ever since then, she had practised in self-defence classes. So her hobbies had become archery and self-defence mainly, but sometimes gymnastics would come into the mix aswell, whenever she felt like it.

Bringing herself back to the present, Yumi heard noises of harassment. She could always tell the difference between normal conversations to threats. So being her curious self, she quickly but sneakily made her way toward the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri was riding his bike to the place of where his baby sister was waiting for him, when he saw someone being harassed by the neighbourhood bullies. He stopped his bike to see who it was, only to see the familiar face of his classmate Ken Murata.

Not really knowing what to do, whether to help his classmate and not keep his sister waiting, or go to his sister and leave without the other boy noticing him. Quickly deciding that his sister was more important, he placed his foot back on the pedal ready to ride away.

Well that was before the boy known as Ken Murata caught sight of Yuri through the gaps between each of the bullies. Yuri's eyes locked with Murata's, which made him realise that it would be heartless to ride away now so with a loud sigh, he scowled with irritation "what are you guys doing over there?" All four bullies turned around to face the double black with confusion. Yuri stepped off his bike and leant it against the wall as he turned back to the bullies "you aren't planning to commit an illegal act by any chance are you?" he asked tiredly.

Seeing that the bullies' attention was on Yuri, Murata took this chance to run away, which the bullies noticed as he disappeared into the distance. Turning back to Yuri with frustration, the bullies advanced on him. Yuri gulped to see that Murata had left him with _his_ problem, which would only end with Yuri most probably getting beating up.

The tallest bully of the group grabbed Yuri by the collar of his uniform and pushed him up against the wall "now Yuri Shibuya, it's payback time don't you think?"

Another one of the bullies came to stand next Yuri "hey, isn't Yuri short for Urine?"

Yuri sighed to the common name tease "like I haven't heard that one over fifty million times" he turns to the bully in front of him "if you have a problem with my name then take it up with my mom, she picked it."

The bully in front of him smirked "well maybe we should just-" he was cut off by a stone being fired at his hand. Instantly letting go of Yuri's collar, he grasped his throbbing hand with his other "oh, man what the hell!"

"Well, maybe you should return there as you try to make everyone else's lives hell with your pathetic excuse of a life" came a female voice a little distance away from the group. Everyone turned to the source to see Yumi standing a small distance away from the group holding a slingshot ready in aim to fire another stone.

Yuri's eyes widened "Yumi, what are you doing here?"

Yumi answered her brother without taking her eyes off of the bullies "I heard the commotion and came over." She walked over to the group "and if they try anything again, I won't be lenient next time" she announced as she targeted a glare to the four bullies.

The bully grasping his hand looked to her frustrated " _lenient?_ " he bit out "how the hell did you fire from that distance?"

Yumi smirked "well, they don't call me thee 'beautiful archery bow' for nothing" she stated matter-of-factly.

With growls, the group of them stalked over to the pair of Shibuya siblings. Yuri stood in front of his baby sister for protection, whereas Yumi just readied another stone to fire at them. The pair of double blacks had backed away so much that they didn't even realise how close to the fountain they were. The bullies didn't tell them because they were waiting for the chance for them to slip and fall into the water to attack them.

Yumi, still behind her little big brother, tripped and fell into the fountain when her legs bumped into the stone. As she fell, she grabbed a hold of the back of her brother's uniform and pulled him down with her. They both yelled to the fall and were expecting to feel the impact of the hard stone under their bodies, but were surprised to be sucked into the water by an unknown force. The last thing they saw was what looked like a blackhole at the bottom of the fountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky above them was bright and blue. The sun was warming and gleaming. Everything looked normal, until Yuri began to wonder how in the world he got to wherever he was. With the thoughts of 'how' running through his head, he didn't move from his position. A murmur was heard next to him. With a turn of his head he saw his baby sister lying next to him. Worried to see that she wasn't moving, Yuri quickly sat up to shake her arm "Yumi…Yumi."

Yumi shifted a little then rolled onto her back. When her hand brushed against the ground underneath her, she drew her eyebrows together with confusion "I didn't know that the bottom of the fountain was _this_ rough." She turned her head then opened her eyes then sighed "right, that's why it feels strange."

"Yumi, are you alright?" Yuri asked worried for his baby sister's wellbeing.

Yumi nodded then sat up. She lifted her arm to see a drop of water fall from her elbow "okay, we are either in a weird type of swimming pool, or we're dreaming" she guessed tiredly.

Yuri looked around "well I don't think there is a swimming pool that is _this_ strange" he replied confused.

This didn't really help the situation much, so Yumi stood and wailed when she saw her hair "oh man, I really liked these bows" seeing that one bow had come undone and must have gotten lost on her way, she huffed and undid her other loose pigtail to let her glossy hair fall down her back. As her hair was so long, the water that had soaked it had made it a lot heavier.

Yuri looked to the ground then saw his baby sister's slingshot. He knelt down, picked it up and handed it to her "why did you even bring that to school?"

A shrug was his answer "well, you never know when you're going to need it. Didn't it come in handy today?"

Yuri sighed "well…I guess so. But that was some distance that you shot from" he winked and gave her a thumbs up "nice shot."

Yumi smiled "thanks. And I'm surprised because you don't normally result to violence."

Now it was his turn to shrug "yeah but they've most probably caused more harm to others than you have."

The double black girl smirked evilly "you know that I could have beaten all of them up blindfolded."

Yuri sweatdropped "yeah I don't doubt that." Movement in the distance caught Yumi's eye. She looked around her little big brother to see a woman holding a basket walking across the path. Yuri turned to follow his baby sister's gaze then smiled "come on; let's ask her if she knows where we are."

Yumi nodded then slowly followed her brother.

"Hey there" Yuri called to the woman. The woman was wearing what looked to be old fashioned clothing, maybe a costume. To the sight of both the double blacks, the woman froze and dropped the basket with strangely coloured fruit spilling out of it. Yuri knelt down to pick up one of them "oh this is a strange colour, is it imported?"

The woman didn't answer. She just began mumbling words which Yuri couldn't understand. Yumi was trying her best to listen closely, but was then shaken out of her wits by the said woman screaming some words in a foreign language then running away. Yumi's eyes widened to her words, whereas Yuri just stared at her confused.

"It's okay, I'm really harmless" Yuri tried to reassure the woman, but was then shocked when he saw people running over to them with pitchforks in their hands "is this a play of some sort?" Yuri asked himself.

"No Yuri" Yumi began, with worried eyes. Yuri turned to her "she was screaming the words 'help' and 'demons'."

Yuri looked to his baby sister shocked "wait, you _know_ what she said?"

Without turning to her little big brother, she nodded and readied her hand over her slingshot.

Suddenly the group of people began throwing rocks at the pair. Yuri ran in the other direction, with an arm protecting his head, whereas Yumi was flipping backwards to avoid each rock. She stopped and landed on one foot with her other leg stretched out the side of her, whilst using one hand to maintain her balance.

A horse had stopped in front of them. A tall man with a broad body build and blonde hair was mounted atop of the horse. He also began speaking in the foreign language that the woman was earlier. But Yumi understood every word.

Yuri smiled with relief "oh thank goodness, I was starting to think that no one could understand us."

Yumi came behind him and whispered "Yuri be careful."

Yuri turned to her with soft eyes "don't worry Yumi he saved us."

The blonde man dismounted from his horse then stepped toward the pair. "What do you want?" Yumi asked suspiciously, keeping a hand on her slingshot just in case the tall man tried anything.

The man looked to her and replied in the foreign language. Yuri's eyes showed confusion to his words _"I don't think she'll be to understand that"_ he thought to himself.

Whatever the man said, boiled Yumi's blood as she glared at him "that's just rude."

Yuri's eyes widened with shock as he looked to his baby sister over his shoulder _"how the hell did she understand what he said?"_

Without warning, the tall man grabbed a hold of Yuri's head and squeezed "hey, what are you-" his words died when a horrible pain made the both of them scream with agony. Yumi fell to the ground with her head in her hands screaming. Once released from the man's grasp, Yuri _also_ fell to his knees with his head in his hands.

"What the hell was that?" Yuri asked, physically shaking.

"I think you'll be able to understand me now" the tall man said deeply. When he saw the double black girl whimpering from the pain he raised a curious brow _"how did she feel it, I didn't even touch her. And how could she understand me?"_ he asked himself then brushed it aside, not thinking that it was important.

Yuri noticed that his baby sister was also in pain and turned to her "what did you do to her?"

The blonde laughed "I didn't do anything to her."

Yuri glared to him, but before he could say anything, Yumi looked to him and smiled reassuringly "Yuri, I'm okay." She stood up from the ground with a stone in hand. Yuri could see what she planning and didn't dare to interrupt, because when his baby sister goes into this mode, she can't be persuaded otherwise.

"What's the use, they're just going to burn down our village like they did the last time" one of the people whined from the group behind the tall man.

Yuri and Yumi looked either side of the blonde man "but, only the girl has a weapon. And both of their eyes and hair are black."

"Yes" the screaming woman from earlier spoke up "and I have heard that there is a huge amount of money rewarded for the capture of one."

"But we'll get double the amount if we take them both" another one stated with a smirk curving his lips.

Both Shibuyas' eyes opened wide to that. They looked to each other then back to the group of people.

The blonde man looked to the group over his shoulder "now everyone calm down" he called to them "maybe we get these two to side with us as it seems they don't know anything yet."

Yuri gulped and Yumi scowled. She didn't like this one bit and there was no way that she would give into these people's temptation and greed.

"Yuri!" Both double blacks turned to the voice. What they saw made Yumi more relaxed. She had no idea who this man was but he seemed to make her feel safer.

When the man called her brother's name again she turned Yuri "do you know him?"

Yuri didn't take his eyes off of the brunette man as he answered "I don't…think so."

The blonde man in front of them huffed then mounted his horse. He charged at the brunette man as he withdrew his sword from its sheath. Yuri and Yumi watched as the blonde man's horse ran toward the brunette.

Both double blacks looked up to see human skeletons with wings flying above them. Both pairs of midnight eyes widened "a…human skeleton…with… _wings?"_ both stammered out. They turned their gazes back to the blonde and brunette man.

The brunette man also had his sword drawn from its sheath "Adalbert Von Grantz, why do you approach the national border?" the brunette man asked as he advanced on the man now known as Adalbert.

The brunette man threw his sword up to strike Adalbert, who blocks his attack with his sword "so Lord Conrart Weller does Mr Brave still choose to hang out with cowards?" he asks as he pushes the man now known as Conrart's sword away.

Yuri laughs to the scene before him "oh I see. This is the role playing act of a duel that took place in the civil war, when they would introduce themselves before facing each other in combat." He smiles and places his hands on his hips "wow, the attractions in this theme park are so elaborate."

Yumi looks to him then sighs "Yuri, this isn't a theme park, and this _definitely_ isn't part of a role playing act."

Yuri looks to his baby sister with confusion. But before he can even speak, hands grab his shoulders and lifts him into the air "w-what, n-no waaaay!"

Yumi looks up to her brother and gasps. She then feels something grasp her own shoulders and lifts her into the air. She holds in a scream as she grabs both the back and front of her skirt, to hide her underwear from everyone's view below.

Adalbert looks up to the both of them "so you got the bone tribe to swoop in and carry them away? Nice touch" he states in a mockery tone.

"The bone tribe are extremely faithful" Conrart begins "they haven't allowed personal grudges to cloud their sight."

A humph is his answer "your judgements of me are a little harsh. Don't you think it's pointless to waste your skills in helping _them_?"

"Well that is your point of view Adalbert. I am not devoted to love like you are" Conrart states matter-of-factly.

A smirk curves into Adalbert's lips as he looks up to the Shibuya siblings "I will return to save you both. Don't you worry you won't be in their hands for long" With that he rides away.

When Adalbert is no longer in sight, the two bone tribe members carefully place Yumi and Yuri down on the ground. Yumi, with a little blush of embarrassment, straightens her skirt and folds her arms. Yuri looks to the brunette man with wide eyes, not really sure of how to thank the man for saving him and his baby sister.

When Conrart reaches them, his eyes widen to the sight of Yumi. She looks exactly like Yuri, but why would she be here if only Yuri has Julia's soul? He doesn't want to make them uncomfortable, so he helps them onto horses to get them away from the village.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't a long journey from the village where the Shibuya siblings had had their first encounter with the broad bodied blonde. There was tension and confusion in the air due to the amount of questions that people wanted to ask.

There was confusion in Yuri's mind to how his baby sister understood what these people were saying, even _before_ Adalbert did that thing to his head, making him understand the language. Never had he seen these people before but yet, Yumi still knew the words of what was said. It just didn't make any sense.

Conrad also had a few questions to ask but the only problem was _how_ he was going to ask them? Yuri had introduced the double black girl as his baby sister, but there something about her that struck a feeling in his chest, the same feeling he had when he was with Yuri. If only Yuri had Julia's soul, why was Yumi here? Was it just because she was with Yuri at the time of his arrival? He didn't know.

Conrad had asked the two of them if they were twins, due to their features and the both of them laughed. Yuri explained that Yumi was a year younger than him, and yes that it was strange at how similar they looked. Conrad then began to understand that she was the younger sibling due to how much smaller she was, compared to Yuri.

Yumi was a head smaller than her little big brother, and yes, she did have a few teases due to her height difference compared to other girls her age, but she didn't care about it really. She just decided to shrug it off and show confidence instead. But she did try her best to stay out of groups that would make her height difference stand out.

After about half an hour of riding in silence, the group of them reached a wooden cabin. It was a nice, small cabin with a few bushes surrounding the outside. The door to the cabin opened to reveal a lilac hair and eyed man. He was dressed in white with grey boots. He stepped out of the cabin to walk toward the arriving group.

Conrad helped Yuri off of his horse, and then walked to one of his soldier's horses to help down Yumi. She gave him a sweet smile and thanked him. The lilac haired man bowed to Yuri. That surprised the double black "Your Majesty, my name is Gunter Von Christ, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person" the person now known as Gunter greeted.

Gunter stood from his kneeling position and nearly fainted to see an almost double next to him. He looked to Conrad who just shrugged a little behind the pair. With a warm smile, Gunter looked to Yumi "who might you be Miss?" having no knowledge of her being his queen.

Yumi suddenly became nervous then bowed to him, not really knowing what else to do "em, I'm y-Yumi S-Shibuya." She stammered a little.

Yuri put a hand on her shoulder gently "it's okay Yumi, these people won't hurt us, I promise."

With her little big brother's soft words, she relaxed a little then straightened to face the Gunter.

Gunter's eyes widened "oh please don't be frightened of us my dear, His Majesty is right, we would never hurt you."

Yumi froze to the word 'Majesty'. Yuri smiled even wider "yeah see, like His Maj-wait what?" Yuri gaped as he turned with wide eyes to Gunter "His…Majesty?" Yuri repeated.

Gunter smiled and nodded "yes, but let's get the two of you inside before you catch cold."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Both of Yuri's and Yumi's uniforms had been placed by the fire in order for them to dry. Both double blacks were sat in front of the fire with blankets wrapped around them, in order to keep warm. The cabin only occupied them two, Conrad and Gunter.

Gunter was sat to the side of them and quickly scanned their features for any differences between the pair. Unfortunately for him, he found none. He looked to Conrad who was leaning up against the wall, by the door, with his arms crossed across his chest. He too, was confused as to why Yumi was with their new king, but he also knew that she was here for a reason. He just didn't know what that reason was.

Gunter decides that it's best to break silence that filled the cabin. He turns to the pair of double of blacks with a smile and a hand over his heart "your majesty, it is so exciting to see that your everyday clothes are black. And due to your black hair and eyes, it is most definitely proof that you are indeed our new king, in normal circumstances, those who wear black or known to be royalty."

Yuri looks to him and smiles nervously, not wanting to disappoint the lilac haired man "I hate to break it to you, but this is just normal high school uniform for both girls and boys. And having black hair and eyes are actually quite common in japan." Yuri's smile brightens "oh I get it, we're gonna be complicated attractions and you're setting up the details of the characters that we're gonna play."

"Yuri, this isn't an attraction" Yumi replies quietly, gaining looks of surprise from both Conrad and Gunter. She still doesn't look up from the floor, as she has been staring at that spot for the entire time, since she sat down.

Yuri turns to her with disbelief "but Yumi, it has to be. It's either that or a hidden camera show on TV, or we are both having the same dream. And quite personally, I prefer the third option." He replies, trying not to sound harsh to his baby sister. Yumi looks down and hugs the blanket around her tighter. Yuri sees this and sighs with regret "Yumi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

Gunter steps closer to the pair of them "please listen to me Your Majesty; I will explain everything to you in chronological order."

Yuri sighs then closes his eyes "okay, fine."

Seeing that his king is ready to listen, Gunter kneels down in front of the pair and explains "eighteen years ago, your noble spirit was supposed to be born here, in this country." Yuri looks to him confused but lets him continue "however, because there was a war going on and a plot was uncovered where a suspected assassin planned to take your life, the Great One decided to send your spirit to a different world and was whisked away to the world called earth. Two years later your body was created there and born to your parents, and so you grew up living a normal human life. But now, without warning a situation came up necessary to bring you back, when the original plan was for you to remain safely hidden."

Yuri looks to his baby sister then back to Gunter "I understand what you are saying, but are you sure that I'm the one you need, because I'm just a normal high school student, so there's actually nothing special about me."

Conrad steps forward "yes, we are most certain that you are our new king."

Yuri turns to him "well, okay, if I really _am_ your king and was brought here for that purpose, wouldn't that also make Yumi your queen? As she was also brought here, and I don't think it's just coincidence. Also she knew how to speak your language before we even saw Adalbert, so that's gotta mean something right?"

Yumi's eyes widen as she looks to her little big brother "Yuri there isn't anything important about me, or my soul, so I doubt that I have anything to do with this. I just happened to be there when you were brought here" she looks back to the floor "I'll just go home as soon as I can."

Yuri can feel his baby sister's hurt. He was the only one to ever know what she was truly feeling. And it wasn't just due to them being close siblings; it was because of the soul they shared.

"Well, I don't know what of your soul, but we will only be able to see in time whether or not you are our queen" Conrad explains. Both Yuri and Yumi look up to him "I actually do remember Ulrike saying that something had happened to His Majesty's soul during his birth. And if you share the same soul, then that would also make you our queen" he explains softly, a gentle smile curving his lips.

That information brightens Yuri's mood. He turns to Yumi who is frozen "see, I told you that it would be okay."

Yumi, not knowing what to say, just looks back to the ground. Then realisation hits her as she quickly looks back up to say "wait, did you say 'if you share the same soul'?"

This also makes Yuri realise what Conrad said "is that even possible?"

"I'm not too sure but we will have to wait and see, to prove if you are also our queen Yumi" Gunter added. He then turned to Yuri "but whatever the outcome, you are most definitely the new demon king to the Great Demon Kingdom."

Both Shibuyas look to him with shock evident in their similar features "d-demon king!" Gunter nods with a smile. Yuri falls off of the bench and Yumi stays frozen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumi was sat outside of the cabin wearing her now dry uniform with her legs up to her chest, her arms holding them there. She had always known that she had a strangely strong bond with her little big brother, but never had she thought that it was to do with them sharing the same soul. There was a year between them in age, which would have meant that Yuri would have had to wait for an entire year until he could be reunited with his other half.

She remembers times when she would sit down with her mother and talk about things that her big brothers had done before she born. For example, how Yuri had never really bonded with anyone until he had reached the age of one. And that was when he found out that his mother was pregnant with her. That was when Yuri actually began to show signs of happiness, like a normal child should have at his age.

Miko had told her daughter of how all of her friends had said that Yuri seemed to have a strong bond with her even when she wasn't born. Of course that made Yumi happy, but it also made her feel guilty. Guilty to know that she contained half of whom her brother was. She knew that it wasn't her fault, but she still couldn't help but wonder if it was her fault for her little big brother not gaining feelings such as happiness.

But all of the guilt that she had pushed to the back of her mind, soon resurfaced when she heard Conrad's words. **_"I actually do remember Ulrike saying that something had happened to His Majesty's soul during his birth. And if you share the same soul, then that would also make you our queen."_** So what happened to Yuri during his birth was that his soul had been ripped into two parts and he was only given one of the two halves. Whereas the other half, which rightfully belonged to him, had been given to her. So what would happen if one of them ended? What would happen if one of them died?

Not even beginning to imagine what it would be like to have a world without her little big brother, Yumi shakes her head and pushes it to the back of her mind, as she hugs her legs tighter to her chest.

"Hey Yuri" she calls without looking back.

Yuri, giving up on sneaking up to her, sighs in defeat then walks over to sit next to his baby sister. Once seated, Yuri leans back to look at the stars "what's up?"

Yumi just shakes her head then shrugs.

Yuri closes his eyes and sighs "look, Yumi, don't worry about it okay." He turns away from the stars to look at her "even if we did share the same soul it would make a lot of questions a whole lot easier to answer."

Without turning to her brother, she replies quietly "what do you mean?"

"Well, we _are_ connected in a way no other siblings are. We look exactly like each other. We can sense each other even without even being told we're there. We know each other better than anyone else _and_ we know exactly how the other one is feeling "he explains, whilst counting them on his fingers.

"That does make sense, but then that means…" Yumi's voice trails off, not really knowing how to bring up that topic. It's broken her heart too many times just thinking about it, let alone telling her other half about it.

Yuri leans down to see her eyes, but Yumi just buries her face into her arms so that he can't see her tears. "Means what?" He asks softly. A stroke of guilt passes through his heart. Yuri slowly reaches a hand to place over his chest. That's not what he's feeling; he doesn't feel guilty for anything. Yuri slowly turns to his baby sister "Yumi, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault."

Yumi whips up her head to look at him "yes it is! If it really is true about us sharing a soul, then that means for a whole year you didn't have your full soul. That's why; before I was born you were never able to bond with anyone! That's why you never smiled! That's why you never showed happiness until I was born!" she raises her voice a little louder with each statement. Tears were now running down her cheeks heavily.

Yuri's heart shatters to her every word. _"I was never able to bond with anyone? I never smiled? I never experienced…happiness?"_ tears slowly gather in his midnight eyes as he stares at his baby sister. Swallowing the hoarseness in his throat, Yuri brings her into his arms and holds her close to his chest, just like he used to when she was little.

One time when she accidently broke one of his toys, she broke down into tears. The broken toy didn't make him upset, it was the fact of seeing his baby sister crying and hurting over something that wasn't her fault. He stepped over the broken toy and brought the little double black girl into his arms, and held her close.

Stroking her glossy midnight hair he reassures her "Yumi, don't you dare think for one second, that what happened to me before you were born was your fault because it most definitely wasn't" he pulls away to look into her eyes "and I'm glad to say that we share the same soul. I love you Yumi, you are my baby sister and nothing can ever, _ever,_ change that fact."

Yumi tries to smile but ends up sobbing instead. She throws her face into her hands and releases more tears. Yuri smiles and brings her back into his arms. "I love you too little big brother" she whispers into his chest. Yuri's heart warms to her nickname for him. He reaches down and kisses the top of her head.

In the cabin, Conrad and Gunter watch through the open door and smile. "Maybe they really do share the same soul after all" Gunter whispers.

Without turning to him, Conrad nods. He doesn't think that they share Julia's soul, he _knows_ they share Julia's soul. Both of them are Julia and he knows that for definite.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know" Yuri starts as he carefully and slowly rides the black horse given to him, through the gates of the capital "I've never ridden a horse before. Can't I ride with one of you?"

"But Your Majesty, as are you are this nation's new king and ruler, you must project a confident image to your people" Gunter replies calmly.

Yuri sighs as he turns to his baby sister riding her own horse next to him "hey Yumi, how did you feel when you drunk that water, that the little girl gave us?" he asks as he leans forward a little to try and see her face under the cloak that she decided to wear.

Keeping steady balance of her horse, she answers him "I didn't feel that much different. What about you?"

He shrugs "I didn't feel any different either. But what _was_ weird, was the fact of her bringing two bowls of water. It was as if she knew that there was both a new king and queen."

Yumi didn't know how to answer so she just shrugged. She wasn't really one for attention, but this was huge. She felt a little claustrophobic under the cloak that she was wearing, but as there was only supposed to be one new member of royalty, she thought it best to hide her face and features to save confusion from her little big brother's people.

Conrad and Gunter had tried to explain to her that it was okay, as the people would love her just as equally, but she insisted that it was best to hide her looks away, under a cloak, and so the attention could go to Yuri, as they were his people and not hers.

The both of them felt sorrow for her. And that also reminded Conrad of Julia, as she was never selfish. She would always give everyone everything else and never think of herself. But when Yumi said that it was best to live a life full of memories and to end it with no regrets, both Conrad and Gunter could see Julia in her midnight eyes. So they had already considered her as their queen. But all they needed was to prove it to the rest of the people.

"Who's that?" asked Yuri's voice. Conrad and Gunter looked to who he was referring to, to see a man with blonde hair and amethyst eyes. His chin was covered in blonde bristle and his clothes were mainly white and red.

Conrad frowns "that sire, is Lord Stuffle Von Spitzveg, he is the older brother of the former demon queen. He abused his position whilst serving as defecto monarch. He lost his power when she renounced the throne. Now he'll probably try to get close to you to win your favour." He turns to Yumi "if he finds out there are two members to the throne, he'll most certainly try."

Yumi turns around to him "so he's a bit of a suck up then?" Conrad nods.

"But we will make sure to keep him away from you both. I also know that Gwendal and Wolfram will make sure of it too" Gunter adds seriously.

Yumi smiles sadly to him "that is nice, but they don't have to worry about me. I'm not their queen; I'm just your king's younger sister."

Gunter frowns sadly to her, as does Conrad. Yuri turns to her to say something, but before he can open his mouth, his horse lifts itself onto its back legs then darts forward. Yuri's screams fill the pathway all the way to the top.

Yumi quickly whips the reigns of her horse to try and keep with her brother's "YURI! PULL THE REIGNS OF THE HORSE!" she calls to him.

Conrad and Gunter also speed up their horses to catch up to their king. They also shout for Yuri to pull the reigns but it proves to be unsuccessful.

As Yumi passes the citizens of the capital, the hood of her cloak, which was hiding her midnight black eyes and long glossy midnight hair, falls down to reveal her outstanding features to the people she passes. They all stare in awe to the angel of beauty that passes them. After a second of staring everyone's cheers get louder to the knowledge of having a new demon king _and_ queen.

Conrad who notices their mesmerisation of her beauty, and that the cheers of the people of gotten louder, he smiles _"I knew they would love her as their queen."_

Yuri's horse rides all the way to the castle courtyard. When it reaches the steps, it leans back onto its hind legs, causing Yuri to fall painfully onto his behind.

Yumi stops her horse in the courtyard with such grace and profession, dismounts it then runs to her little big brother "YURI!" She reaches his side and kneels next to him "Yuri, are you alright?" she asks concerned, not caring that her distinctive features are revealed for the whole world to see.

Trying to hide the pain in his behind, he looks to her "yeah I'm okay."

Yuri's horse lifts itself back onto his hind legs. Yuri flinches then relaxes to see his baby sister calming the horse down. He looks to the other side of the horse to see a tall man, wearing a forest green military uniform with dark grey hair and ocean blue eyes, standing on the other side of the horse, _also_ calming it.

The tall grey haired man's eyes widen to the sight of Yuri, but when he sees Yumi on the other side of the horse, his mouth gapes as he looks back and forth to the pair. Making sure that he isn't seeing double.

"Your Majesty" calls Gunter's voice as he runs to the young king. He kneels next to him "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

"Yuri you idiot, I told you to pull the reigns" Yumi complains as she turns to him, still stroking the black beauty in front of her.

"Wait…Your Majesty?" the dark grey haired man questions.

"So is it him then?" a husky voice calls from the steps. Everyone turns to the source, Yumi looking around the horse to stare with widened eyes at the young boy walking down the stairs.

A boy, about Yuri's age, with golden wavy hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes ever steps down the stairs, wearing a blue military uniform. Yuri and Yumi stare in awe at the blonde boy as they think in sync with each other _"he's beautiful."_


	4. Chapter 4

Gunter was discussing, and _trying_ his hardest to explain the reason for Yumi being there, but it seemed that he just couldn't persuade the tall grey haired man. The grey haired man was irritated, to the knowledge of how is younger brother would even try to fool him. His youngest brother was just as annoyed with the situation.

Gunter's eyes showed desperation as he tried to tell the dark grey haired man of the situation that they would have if Yumi really was their queen aswell. With a sigh, the lilac haired advisor closed his eyes "please Gwendal, we know it may seem strange and ridiculous but it is a high possibility. If His Majesty's younger sister really does share his soul, then wouldn't that rightfully make her our queen aswell?"

The dark grey haired man now known as Gwendal, turned away from the window in his office with a look of utter disbelief "how do we know that _he_ is even our new king? How do we know that _he_ is even willing to rule over our country?"

Gunter looked to him "I am most definitely sure that he is our new king, Conrart proved it to be so" he replied in defence of the double black boy.

Gwendal huffed with a mocking tone "well even if he _is_ our new king, we still don't know whether or not he is up for ruling our country. And if that girl is our new queen also, then how do we know that she will be willing to rule? We can't give the people false hopes and beliefs, it just isn't right."

The lilac haired advisor could understand what he was saying. It would be wrong and unfair to their people if they gave them false hope. But Gunter knew that this double black fifteen year old boy was their new demon king for definite. "Gwendal I have never been this certain about anything before, and I know for a true fact that he is the 27th demon king of the Great Demon Kingdom."

Gwendal sighed then folded his arms "okay, we will have to wait and see if he _truly_ is our new ruler. And we will also have to be proven that that girl is our new queen." He pauses to turn and face the window again "there isn't a problem with two rulers, because that _would_ make our country stronger. It's just the fact of having to make sure."

Gunter nodded to his last statement. Knowing that he will have to help the two double blacks for their dinner in the evening, he stood from his seat at the table in Gwendal's office and left to meet with Conrad.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a refreshing bath, the Shibuya siblings went different ways to get ready for their evening dinner. Yuri went with Conrad and Yumi went with Gunter. Yuri dressed in his normal school uniform, due to it being shown as royalty to wear black, and Yumi was trying to tell Gunter that her uniform would be just as fine as it was _also_ black.

Gunter was going through black gowns that would be suitable for her to wear. Yumi kept protesting gently that she didn't need it, but Gunter kept insisting. Seeing that persuading wasn't working, Yumi decided to just remind him that she wasn't their new queen so there was no need for him to be worrying over an outfit for her.

Hearing those words saddened Gunter. He was almost certain of her sharing Yuri's soul and he could also see that it was causing her upset with all of the uncertainness that was settling. Knowing that it would be best to _not_ make her feel even more uncomfortable, he just sighed and gave in to her protests, letting her wear her black sailor uniform.

She also decided to make her uniform look blacker by removing the blue bow from her sailor shirt. And not knowing what to do with it afterward, she decided to flip her head forward and tie the ribbon around her long midnight hair, and then flipping her head back up to reveal a long midnight pony tail. The way she had tied it into a perfect bow without even trying was beyond him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When both double blacks reached the dining room for dinner, they were surprised to see how calm all of the occupants were. Well that was everyone except from a certain fiery blonde, who kept staring at the pair of them with eyes of malice, as if he wanted to set them on fire.

Sensing the glare without even having to see it, Yumi kept looking at the table. Yuri wasn't really paying attention to it as he was shocked to see what the room reminded him of. "This seems more like a war summit than a dinner party" he stated, breaking the silence that filled the dining room.

Conrad smiled then walked to stand next to Gwendal "Your Majesties" he called to the pair, already considering the double black girl as his new queen. Yuri and Yumi looked to him "let me introduce you to my eldest brother Gwendal Von Voltaire" he gestured to Gwendal who didn't even look up from his dinner plate. Conrad stepped toward the blonde boy and placed a hand on his shoulder "this is my younger brother Wolfram Von Bielefeld."

Just as Conrad finished the blonde's introduction, the young boy now known as Wolfram, slapped the hand off of his shoulder "don't touch me with those filthy human fingers!" he growled as he turned away with a look of disgust "and I have never thought of you as my elder brother. The very thought of it makes my skin crawl" the blonde boy added venomously.

Yumi gulped to his words and actions _"how can he act like that towards his own brother?"_

His vicious behaviour didn't seem to affect Conrad as he just smiled and turned back to the double blacks "well you see my father was a human. There wasn't anything really important about him except from his swordsmanship."

" _And_ that he was a hot hunk of stuff" a seductive voice echoed through the dining room.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Once everyone's gazes had turned in that direction, the three brothers stood from their seat at the table "good evening mother" they greeted in unison. Yuri paled to see the source. Whereas Yumi just looked at her with eyes of admiration.

Walking to the dining table was a very elegant and beautiful lady with long golden curly hair and beautiful, shining emerald eyes. She was dressed in a long black gown with a long slit to the middle of her left thigh.

Yumi smiled and leaned her head toward her little big brother as she whispered "that's the brothers' mother."

Yuri looked to her with disbelief "what?"

"Well Wolfram looks just like her, Conrad and Gwendal are brothers from different fathers as Conrad said that his father was a human, and so that would make her their mother" she explained. Also noticing how nervous Yuri looked when he saw.

The blonde woman walked to Gwendal and hugged his arm "oh Gwen, don't frown like that my sweet, you won't get any booty from the girls in the kingdom otherwise" she stated huskily. Gwendal just stood there and softened his face a little. The blonde woman then stepped toward her younger son and gently cupped his cheek "oh Conrart darling, you look more like your father every time I see you."

Conrad smiled to her "and you my dear look even more beautiful."

She smiled widely to him then spotted her look alike and ran to him. When the blonde woman reached the blonde boy, she threw her arms around him and brought his head into her large bosom "oh Wolfie, I feel like I haven't seen you for so long. And still, you're a spitting image of me, I bet all of the men are lusting after you" she exclaimed excitedly.

Wolfram gently pushed himself away from his mother with red dusted cheeks, and looked up to her "mother I saw you this morning, and besides I'm not really _keen_ on men lusting after me."

The blonde woman looked to her youngest son with slight disappointment "oh, isn't that what they are into these days?"

Before he could answer her awkward question, the blonde woman caught a sight of Yuri. With wide eyes of excitement, she ran over to the boy and hugged his arm tightly "Your Majesty, weren't we just swabbing soap in the bath?"

Yuri stammered, not really knowing what to say. Thankfully for him, Gunter came next to him and pulled the blonde woman away from his arm "it is not appropriate for the former demon queen to fall in love with the current demon king" he stated matter-of-factly.

Yuri and Yumi's eyes widened. "Wait, so _this_ is the former demon queen?" Yuri asked surprised.

The blonde woman looked to him with a smile and nodded "yes, my name is Lady Cäcilie Von Spitzveg and you just inherited my new job. But you can call me Celi" Yuri looked to her surprised. Celi's eyes opened wider to see the girl next to him, who had her head down. Celi rushed to Yumi and turned her to get a look at her face "oh my…" she gasped. Emerald eyes locked with midnight ones for a second then Celi surprised the girl by throwing her head into her bosom "you're so gorgeous, you must be our new demon queen aswell" she exclaimed with even more excitement.

When released, Yumi smiled to her and slowly shook her "no, I'm just Yuri's younger sister. I'm of no importance" she turned to look to the ground as she added quietly "I don't even belong here."

Celi looked to her and shook her head "nonsense, how can a beauty like you be of no importance, that's the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard. Your eyes and hair are just outstanding."

Yumi looked up to her with a small smile "thank you, but it's okay. Only Yuri contains the soul of the new ruler to the throne, not me."

Celi looked to her with saddened eyes. She let go of the girl, but not before gathering her long midnight ponytail in her hand and walking away as she let the glossy black hair slide through her palm. As Celi sat down she smiled and winked to her.

Yumi smiled a little smile then looked back to her dinner plate. Yuri looked to her with hurt, at how she thought that she wasn't of any importance. He wanted to comfort her but he also didn't want to draw her any more attention, so he reached under the table to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. It was something that they used to do when they were little, if they had a secret that they didn't tell anyone, or if one of them was upset.

"How do we even _know_ that he is our new demon king?" Wolfram stated, breaking the silence. Everyone turned to him "you know that they are just foreigners, so why should we believe it?"

Yuri's eyes widened to that with acknowledgment "well yeah you got that right" he replied simply.

Gwendal huffed "I thought as much" Yuri turned to him. Gwendal looked up from his plate to stare at the double black with a sinister glare "you have never even thought of becoming our king and leading this nation have you? So why don't you just go back to where you came from, instead of leading our people into believing in false hope" he ordered deeply.

Conrad looked to him seriously "Gwendal" he snapped to his elder brother "we will help him into becoming a good king, and so he will be able to lead this nation with-"

The sound of a loud bang cut him off. Everyone turned to Wolfram, who had slammed his hands down onto the table as he glared at his elder brother "there is no way that I am going to follow these _humans,_ they aren't one of us and they never will be!"

Conrad turned to him "Wolfram. For your information, Yuri's and Yumi's father is a demon from their world. He also works alongside with the demon king of earth."

Yuri's, Yumi's and Wolfram's eyes widened with surprise. But Wolfram's soon returned into eyes of pure hatred as he added "well their mother is still a human. I bet she's just a cheap hussy, a lowlife that doesn't-"

Before Wolfram could finish his words, a growling, gritting teethed Yuri stood from his chair and slapped the blonde across his left cheek. The sudden action caused gasps and looks of surprise. Yumi's expression that had also turned into one of anger, had straightened with surprise as she watched her little big brother actually _hit_ someone.

Gunter ran to Yuri's side "Your Majesty you must take it back" he pleaded.

Without taking his glaring eyes off of Wolfram, Yuri answered "no, I'm not taking it back, not ever. He should have learnt to keep his mouth shut. If it's about me, I don't care what kind of trash he throws around. But when he insults our mother, he crosses the line."

"So what you're saying is that what's done is done?" Lady Celi asked plainly as she stood from her seat.

Yuri turned to her and gave a nod "yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

Lady Celi clapped her hands together and smiled with delight "wonderful! Then that means that love is bloom." She turns to her youngest son "see Wolfie, I told you that all the men would be lusting after you."

Yuri's eyes widen a little with confusion "are we talking about gardening?"

Yumi, piecing all of the words together, sighs heavily and falls to her seat with her eyes closed "no she isn't talking about gardening Yuri, she's talking about marriage. You just proposed to him by slapping him across the left cheek with the palm of your right hand."

Gwendal's, Conrad's, Gunter's and Yuri's eyes widen. Celi squeals with delight again "oh my, this black beauty is so intelligent."

Gwendal looks to her with wide eyes _"how in the world did she know that?"_

Yuri looks to her like she just grew an extra head. He turns to Gunter "Gunter, please explain to me what is going on."

Gunter smiles as he leans forward a little to explain the king's new situation "with pleasure Your Majesty. You see, it is a common tradition in the noble families to propose to their chosen partner by slapping them across the left cheek with the palm of your right hand."

Yuri's jaw drops "so wait-I just-I'm… _engaged_?" he tried to make a sentence but ended up with muddled words instead.

Gunter nods "yes, that is correct Your Majesty."

"So I'm engaged to _guy_?" Yuri points to himself "and _I'm_ the one that proposed? How the heck did I do that?"

Yumi turns to him "just like Gunter explained, you proposed to him by slapping his left cheek with the palm of _your_ right hand" she explains more simply, hoping that her little big brother will understand a lot easier.

Before Yuri could give her an answer, Wolfram wipes his hands across the table's surface, throwing the cutlery onto the floor. Yuri turns to him to see that his face red with fury "never in my entire life have I ever been so humiliated!" the blonde growls to the double black boy.

Yuri holds his hands up in defence "whoa, calm down" he bends down to pick up one of the knives that Wolfram dropped.

Gunter runs to him, panicky "Your Majesty, don't pick that…"he stops when Yuri stands up with the knife in his hand "…up" he finishes with a sigh.

Yuri looks to him confused "what?"

Wolfram smirks evilly "hmph, you picked it up."

Yuri turns to him "yeah, so what."

Yumi face palms _"oh dear Yuri, why do you always have to get yourself into trouble?"_ she asks herself mentally.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Now with the knowledge of picking up a knife is acceptance to a duel, Yuri with his baby sister and Conrad, go to the duelling area so Yuri could practise the use of a sword. Yumi decided to just watch her little big brother swing back and forth a sheaved sword. Conrad stands close to the pair, keeping an eye on them.

Curious, Conrad turns the double black girl "Yumi, may I ask you a question?"

Yumi looks to him with a sweet smile "of course you can Conrad. But is it okay if I call you Conrad, because if you prefer Conrart then I'll call you that if you want as it is your birth name."

Conrad chuckles "you can call me whatever you find is easiest" she smiles widely to him. "I wanted to ask you how you knew of the tradition between the noble families and the ways of how they propose here, as you haven't been here before right?"

Yumi looks to the ground then twiddles her fingers nervously "well…I actually just gave a guess, due to this being a different place and so I thought that it would only make sense, due to what Lady Celi said about how everyone would be after her youngest son Wolfram, as he has her outstanding features, and then how he was infuriated by Yuri slapping him. Also due to how Lady Celi acted when the slap happened, as if she just found out that she was about to have a new daughter-or in this case son-in-law, and something in my mind said 'marriage'. And so I just came out with it."

Yuri stops the swinging of his sword to look at his baby sister "wow, Yumi it's as if you've lived here for quite a while. You seem to know a lot" he states happily, but also nervously, as he's afraid of she might also know about this world.

Conrad's eyes widen to her words, and then soften "well I am very proud of your knowledge to our ways."

Yumi looks up to him and smiles from her seat on the bench "thank you Conrad."

"Hey Conrad" Yuri calls to him from a bush.

Conrad turns to him "yes Your Majesty?"

Yuri stands from his kneeling position in front of the bush then turns to face the pair holding a ball "isn't this is a-"

Conrad smiles with recognition "a baseball?" he finishes off Yuri's sentence knowingly

Yuri's and Yumi's eyes widen "wait, you know what baseball is?"

Conrad turns to Yumi and nods "yes. I actually played with your father a couple of times. He also took me to see a redsocks game when I went to earth."

Yuri's eyes widen "you've been to earth? And you know of the redsocks?"

Conrad nods "yes, it is a baseball team in the united states. I remember the time I met your mother on the day of your birth, no cab would stop for her and so I helped her into mine."

Yuri's eyes widen again with shock "so _you're_ the handsome man that helped our mom into your taxi before she gave birth to me? And so you are the one who is mine and Yumi's godfather?"

Conrad chuckles to the memory "I never that she would name you after the word I mentioned that day."

Yuri smiles and places a hand on his hip "mom kind of wanted to call Yumi that as well as she loved the way it sounded _and_ as we were both born in July. So she replaced the 'R' in my name with an 'M' to create the name Yumi. So you basically named the both of us. Which would make you our godfather?" That makes Conrad smile to how thoughtful Miko was to the name.

"So _he_ is our godfather?" Yumi asks her little big brother.

Yuri smiles to her and nods "yep."

Yumi smiles and stands to face her godfather and bows "it is finally nice to meet you godfather."

Conrad chuckles and places and hand on her shoulder "you don't have to bow to me my queen; it is a privilege to be the godfather to our new demon king and demon queen" he says softly.

Yumi and Yuri look to each other then back to their godfather "don't call us 'Your Majesty' _godfather_ " Yuri orders softly with a smile as he emphasises the word 'godfather'.

Conrad turns to him and returns the smile. "Also you don't have to call me your queen, as I'm not" Yumi orders sweetly, although it sounded more like a gesture.

With sorrowful eyes, Conrad turns to her "no you are our new queen, just as Yuri is our new king. I am most certain that you both share the same soul as you are linked in a way that I have never seen before." He explains "but all we have to do is prove to the others that you are."

Yumi smiles to her godfather then notices something blue fall out of his jacket, making her gasp. Both of Yuri's and Conrad's eyes widen with concern "what's wrong Yumi?" Yuri asks as he runs over to them.

Without taking her eyes off of the blue object, Yumi steps closer to Conrad and places the blue object in the centre of her palm "this is the exact same as Julia's pendant."

Conrad's eyes widen _"how does she know about Julia? Unless…"_ his mind wanders off as he waits to hear her next words.

Yuri looks to the pendant then to Yumi then back to the pendant "Yumi, who's Julia?"

She turns to her little big brother with wide, excited eyes "remember when I was younger, I dreamt of a lady with pale blue eyes and pale blue hair with a white strip of hair on her left side." She turns back to the pendant "her name was Suzanna Julia Von Wincott. Every night that I dreamt of her, she was wearing this pendant."

 _"_ _She's spot on with Julia's appearance. If she dreamt of her, then she must also carry her soul as well as Yuri"_ Conrad thought to himself, piecing his goddaughter's words together.

Yumi smiles "she was my guardian angel."

"Your guardian angel?" Yuri questions.

Yumi nods and turns to him "yeah, everytime that I saw her I would always have a goodnight sleep. And I never remember having nightmares when I was younger." Conrad smiles to her which she sweetly returns.

After a while of silence, Yumi remembers the reason for them being out in the duelling area. She claps her hands together then turns to her brother "right Yuri, you have practising to do" she gestures to the sheaved sword in his hands.

Yuri looks to the sword and sighs "I've never even _seen_ a sword before now, let alone use one. How can I duel with a weapon that I don't know how to use?" He complains.

"Well you should have thought of that before slapping him" Yumi replies. She crosses her arms across her medium sized chest and turns away "if it were me, I would have punched him for what he called mom."

Yuri holds up his free hand in defence "right, but I didn't want to be _that_ violent towards him. It's not in my nature to-"

"Not in my nature to cause harm to others unless it's absolutely necessary blah, blah, blah, I get it" Yumi interrupts as she looks to him with a knowing eyebrow, causing Yuri to gulp.

Conrad chuckles to the little argument in front of him. Thinking of something, he smiles and turns to his goddaughter and undoes the pendant around his neck. "Yumi" he calls to her gently. When she turns to him he hands her the pendant "here, I want you to have this."

Yumi's eyes widen as the pendant is slowly placed into the palm of her hand. The moon above the three of them makes the blueness sparkle even brighter. She looks up to him with eyes of uncertainty "a-are you sure?"

Conrad smiles and nods "yes. It belonged to someone very dear to me."

Her eyes widen even more but this time with surprise "and you're giving it to _me."_

Again Conrad nods "yes, it will be a lucky charm to keep you both safe and protect you. And as you recognised the pendant, I decided to let you have it."

Yuri smiles _"I knew she would be loved, I just knew it."_

Yumi looks back down to the pendant and smiles, tears glassing over her midnight eyes. Without warning, she launches herself at her godfather and hugs him, surprising the brunette who then smiles and returns her embrace. "Thank you godfather, thank you so much" she cries with happiness.

Conrad chuckles and strokes her head "there is no need to thank me, my queen" he replies softly looking to his godson and smiles.

Yumi sees that her little big brother is left out, so she pulls his arm and pulls him into the embrace. They wrap their arms around each other and Yumi chuckles as she yells excitedly "GROUP HUG!" Yuri and Conrad burst into laughter as they pull away from each other.

Yumi grasps her hands together and smiles widely to the pair "YES! I've always wanted a chance to say that."

Yuri ruffles her hair a little as he replies "I remember you saying that you've wanted to do that for ages."

Yumi nods then looks back down to the pendant in her hands. With a smile, she undoes the two parts and reaches for the back of her neck, tying the two parts together. Once the blue oval shaped pendant sets itself in front of her chest, she looks to her little big brother and godfather for approval "so, what do you think?"

Yuri smiles "it suits you. And it definitely fits your hair and eyes perfectly" he turns to his godfather "don't you think Conrad?"

Conrad smiles "yes I definitely agree Your Majesty, it suits Her Majesty's features perfectly."

Yuri looked to him with tired eyes "don't call me 'Your Majesty' Conrad" a smirk curved his lips "you're our godfather. After all you were the one that named us."

Yumi's smile brightens as she nods, agreeing to her little big brother's statement.

Conrad smiles to them "I'm sorry Yuri, Yumi."


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, the duel between Yuri and Wolfram was set to take place. It was a lovely, bright morning and the atmosphere didn't feel as tensing as everyone thought it would be.

Yumi couldn't sleep at all during the night, as she was kept up by the doubt of her little big brother's duel. For some unknown reason, she could feel uneasiness within her, as if something was going to happen. Of what she didn't know. She could just sense that something unpredicted would occur, and that was what she hated the most.

Of course she knew that this was her brother's duel and not hers, so she couldn't do anything to interfere with it, but she grew worried to how Yuri would be able to get through this without being harmed in any way. She could tell that the three brothers were skilled swordsman; she didn't need to be told twice.

When she and Yuri had first arrived at that world, she saw how people feared the blood that ran through hers and her brother's veins. All of her life she never knew of her father being a demon. How could she? Everyone looked the same, they were all human in her eyes, the humans and the demons had no differences within each other, except from their blood. But that wasn't something that could be guessed so easily just by looking.

Yumi couldn't have thanked Conrad and Gunter enough when they bid her a goodnight sleep, as she kept saying that she deserve the special treatment as she still doubted the soul that she shared with her brother. Conrad just explained to her that they would have to wait and see in time if she really did hold half of Yuri's soul.

That was another thing that kept her mind wide awake. How could she prove that she was their new queen, let alone prove that she shared her brother's soul? To her, it sounded absurd and impossible. But knowing that she actually did need some sleep, she pushed as much as she could of that topic, to the back of her mind as she curled herself into the soft warm sheets of her new queen sized bed, in the bed chamber belonging to the new queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the duelling area stood at one end Yuri, and at the end stood the fiery hot-heated Wolfram. Before the duel set up began, Conrad informed Yuri that it is best to show confidence and no bravery to your competitor. Yuri nodded when told and smiled to his baby sister when she looked to him doubtfully, trying to reassure her.

A little distance away from the duelling area sat Lady Celi. Either side of her stood her eldest son and Gunter. Gunter was wailing to himself about how he had spent all night praying for Yuri's safety through this duel.

Gwendal's mind was filled with puzzlement and questions as he stared to the younger double black who stood quietly next to Conrad, who was stood next to Gunter. Gwendal couldn't begin to fathom how she pieced together everything about the proposal ways of their kingdom.

It was strange for someone from another world to know of something as such as that. He also couldn't help but ask himself how she looked just like her elder brother. He didn't know whether to believe Gunter's and Conrad's words of how she shared their so-called-new-king's soul. But all he could do was wait and see if they really _were_ the new demon king and queen of their kingdom.

Wolfram was looking in victory already, even though the duel hadn't even begun "I have been waiting for this all night. When I am finished with you, you'll be begging like a dog for mercy" The blonde stated sinisterly, a malicious smirk finding its way to his lips.

Yuri smirked in return "well we'll just have to wait and see wont we"

Gunter stepped forward from his position next to Lady Celi and cleared his throat "as it was His Majesty, Yuri Shibuya who accepted the duel, he will be the one to choose what weapon will be used" he announced with regretful eyes as he stepped backward to his previous spot next to Lady Celi.

Wolfram looked down to the ground to see that a circle and two small lines had been drawn. With a confused scowl, he turned to Yuri "why have you drawn those lines on the ground?" his eyes opened wide to see the double black boy removing his clothes "and _why_ are you taking your clothes off?"

Yuri smirks to the blonde's reaction. He throws his jacket and undershirt to the side, off of the duelling square and replies "it's a common sport from our world called 'wrestling', where two strong men show their strength by tackling each other to the ground. The first one down loses" he explains.

Yumi slaps her forehead _"why in the world Yuri? Why that of all things?"_

Noticing that the blonde wasn't moving, Yuri gestures to the blonde's uniform "come on take them off."

Wolfram is taken aback by this "how can I battle with someone if I'm embarrassed to death?" he asked rhetorically.

Yuri shrugs "so you can't handle it. Okay you can keep your clothes on if you want." Now feeling a little relieved the blonde steps forward to his ready position in front of the small line closer to him. Yuri smiles "so we begin when our energy is at its highest then attack" he adds, earning a glare from the blonde.

"BEGIN!" as soon as that word is announced, Yuri charges at the blonde and knocks him off of his feet and onto his behind. Yuri looks down at the blonde who has shock written across his pale features.

Seeing that his precious king won the duel, Gunter runs over to him with teary eyes "oh your majesty, an absolutely miraculous performance, bravo."

Yuri just looks to the ground and shrugs "well I actually just thought that this was just a funny joke, but yeah" he nods to Wolfram still on the ground "I won."

Back at the edge of the duelling square, Yumi slowly shakes her head "it's not over yet" she says quietly but Gwendal, Conrad and Lady Celi hear and turn to her. Gwendal opens his mouth to question her words when the furious voice of his youngest brother cuts him off.

"Do you think that I am going to settle for a result such as that?" he starts as he grabs a hold of his sword. He lifts it up in front of him and removes it from its sheath. Getting in an attacking position, he adds "let's see how you do when you fight the way _we_ fight here."

Yuri looks confused for a second then takes a step back. "Your Majesty!" he looks to his godfather. He sees him throw something to him "Catch!" Yuri catches the sword just in time to block an attack from the blonde.

After a few blocks, Yuri steps away and gets into a different position "you're coming at me with the same rhythm, you're not mixing it up" he states calmly, as he remembers his baseball training. He draws his eyebrows together and concentrates on the blonde's next predictable move. When Wolfram gives a yell and lunges his sword upward to strike again, Yuri quickly swings, as if holding a baseball bat, and knocks the sword out of the blonde's hand.

After a loud clank of the sword falling onto the ground a far distance away from the duelling pair, Yuri falls to the floor "oh man, I'm totally wiped out. I think that's all the duelling that I can do for today."

This just infuriates the blonde even more. With a face as evil as hell its self, and emerald eyes filled with pure hatred, Wolfram holds up a hand to the sky "with all of the elements that make fire, obey the demon tribe that defeated the originators" he chants as a huge ball of flame appears atop of his palm. The flame then explodes and trails of fire fly toward Yuri.

Yuri quickly dodges the trials and stands up quickly; ready to dodge the next coming attack "what the heck was that?"

The blonde huffs then clenches his hands into tight fists "you dodged that well, but let's how you dodge this."

Seeing the young double black boy defenceless, Gunter steps forward to help his king when Gwendal stands in his way "Gwendal, why are you stopping me? His Majesty hasn't made a treaty with the elements yet so he can't possibly-"

"The power that one contains is down to the soul that they carry" Gwendal cuts him off "if he truly _is_ the demon king then he will also contain the power aswell." He nods toward Yumi, who's staring wide eyed at the scene before her, her teeth gritted with anger as she can't do anything to help her elder brother. Gwendal turns back to Gunter "and then we will also see if _she_ is our new queen by what she will show so wait" he orders.

Feeling a little defeated, Gunter sighs and looks with worried eyes back to the duel.

A huge lion made of fire merges above the blonde. The lion roars then charges toward Yuri.

Yuri gulps as his eyes open wide with disbelief, shock and fear _"you've gotta be kidding!"_ he shouts in his mind _"that'll kill me!"_

Conrad steps forward and shouts to his godson "Your Majesty dodge!"

Just in time, Yuri crouches at the right moment, leaving no clear shot for the huge fire lion to hit him. The fire lion flies over Yuri and doesn't stop as it keeps on going. Wolfram's eyes widen to losing control of his power. Everyone turns to see the lion heading straight for a maid of the castle and her eyes widen aswell. When Yumi sees it she releases a loud gasp and clenches his fists by her side with anger as a foreign feeling washes over.

The maid screams to the sight of the fire flying towards her. She covers her head with her arms and prepares herself for the impact only to feel nothing.

Before the lion can touch the castle, a huge sphere of water forms around the fire lion, then closes and traps the fiery beast inside. After a moment the sphere explodes and turns the fire into steam.

Everyone stares at the scene with eyes of shock. "Who-how…" Gunter begins clueless of not knowing what to say.

"Oh my, it was the black beauty" everyone turns to Lady Celi. They follow her gaze to see Yumi surrounded in a bright blue aura. Her hair is longer by at least three inches as it reaches past her behind and her midnight coloured eyes are covered by her bangs due to her looking at the ground.

Everyone gasps to the sight of her. Yuri's eyes widen to the sight of his baby sister. he steps closer to her only to freeze when she looks up from the ground to see that her eyes have turned into venomous slits "I think that was a bit much don't you blondie" she announces with a growl of irritation as she directed her to the fiery ex-prince.

After a moment of standing still, the bright blue aura surrounding her fades, her hair and eyes return back to normal. Once back to her original state, Yumi's eyes feel heavy and she collapses, luckily enough for Conrad to catch her before she hits the hard ground.

" _You_ " Yuri growls to the blonde standing in the centre of the duelling square. Wolfram looks to him "because of your stupid judgements and bad losing you almost hurt an innocent woman" dark clouds begin to form above the castle the same time as rain starts to fall. Everyone looks up to the sky surprised.

Wolfram gasps when he looks back to the young double black "but not only did you involve an innocent woman with your pathetic foolishness, you involved my baby sister!" Yuri's hair grows and his eyes also become slits as he sends death glaring daggers to the blonde. The demon king holds his hands out beside him as two water dragons burst out from his palms, travelling through the air and encircling the blonde in a tight grip.

Wolfram kicks and struggles but only proves to be unsuccessful as the dragons' grip on him tightens. "Ah-please-I-cant" he chokes out, each word getting harder to say.

Yuri grits his teeth to the thought of someone causing Yumi harm. He looks up to his dragons' prisoner and glares to him "it is not my purpose to spread bloodshed but you leave me no choice. JUSTICE BE DONE!"

The grip from the dragons tightens around Wolfram's body as he screams out in agony, his oxygen supply lessening by the movement.

Yumi opens her eyes weakly to feel raindrops on her face and hair. She can feel secure arms holding her off of the ground, but she doesn't know who. She turns her head to see it's her godfather. In the corner of her eye she sees her little big brother looking up to something in the sky. She follows his gaze and gasps to see what her brother is doing.

Conrad looks to her, hearing her gasp "Your Majesty, are you alright?" he asks concerned.

Ignoring his question, she lifts herself up from his grip and stands with shaky legs. She steps forward with a look of irritation as she stares at her brother. Her legs fail beneath her, but Conrad catches her before she falls to the ground, keeping a hold of her upper arms "YURI!" she calls to her brother.

Yuri turns to the call of his name and his expression softens to see that she's okay, completely forgetting the blonde that _his_ water dragons are crushing.

Fighting the exhaustion that she is feeling, she glares at her brother "Yuri, what are you doing? Stop it! It's not going to help anyone for the better this way!" she exclaims.

Yuri looks to the blonde then nods "okay then this is solved and finish-" before he could say the rest of his words, his hair and eyes return back to normal and he falls to the ground.

Yumi smiles to see that her brother listened to her wise words, but she gasps when she sees the water dragons holding Wolfram in the air disburse into rain causing the blonde to fall. Quickly thinking, Yumi holds out a hand out to form a water slide for the blonde to land on and safely slide down to the ground without injury.

She smiles to see that he landed softly and safely, as her body begins to feel heavier "I'm sorry about my brother, he's such a…such a…" before she can finish, the hand that she was holding out fell limply to the ground as did she. Conrad, again, caught her before she fell.

Gunter who was holding Yuri in his arms, looks to Conrad and nods which the brunette soldier returns, signifying that the two double blacks are certainly their new demon king and demon queen.

Lady Celi crosses a leg over the other with a wide smile "wow that was quite a performance." She turns to her eldest son standing next to her "don't you think so Gwendal?"

Gwendal closes his eyes, letting a small smile curve his lips "yes I would think so." He looks to the unconscious Yuri in Gunter's arms and then turns to Yumi in Conrad's arms. "It actually seems that they share the same soul, as they share the same element with the same extent of power."

Lady Celi nods then looks to her youngest son and notices his shocked expression. Once the blonde had slid down the water slide created by Yumi, he hadn't moved from that spot as he just gazed to the two double blacks with surprise and disbelief.

"So this proves that the two of them share the same soul?" Conrad asks his elder brother as he walks toward him with an unconscious Yumi in his arms. "And this also proves that they are our new demon king and queen, does it not?"

Gwendal turns to him and then gazes down at the young double black in his arms. He sighs "well, I said that the power relies on the soul, and as the both of them hold the same element with the same strength of power, this duel proves it. But…" he trails off as his expression turns to confusion "but what I want to know is how she knew of those things. And how she managed to stop Wolfram's attack before it even touched the other side of the duelling area. It was as if she sensed it before it even happened."

"I think it would be best if we save the questions for when the pair of them wake up" Gunter injected himself into the conversation as he walked toward the group with an unconscious Yuri in his arms "we need to get them out of these wet clothes before they catch cold."

Nodding with understanding, the whole of them walked back into the castle. Gunter took Yuri back to his bed chamber and Conrad took Yumi back to hers. In respect of her gender, Conrad asked one of the maids to redress her in a nightdress for when she awakens.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days after the demon king's duel with his _new_ fiancé, the said king finally woke from his energy regaining slumber. The morning was bright with the sun's shining happiness and the birds were singing to their hearts content outside his window. Once the double black king opened his eyes, he sat up in bed to see his trusted lilac haired advisor sitting beside the bed, obviously concerned for his king's wellbeing.

Yuri looked to the sheets then looked to his and his baby sister's advisor with confusion. Seeing this confusion, Gunter explained to him the situation of what happened three days prior and how his baby sister was now confirmed as the Great Demon Kingdom's new demon queen alongside her brother.

That relieved Yuri to know that his baby sister was now welcomed aswell as him. He turned to Gunter "so…I've been asleep for three days?"

Gunter nodded "yes, I was very worried for yours and Her Majesty's condition. Everyone was worried about the two of yours wellbeing."

Yuri looked back down to the sheets, as he tried to remember the events of that day. He remembered up until his sister was glowing and her appearance had changed as she stopped the blonde's attack. He then remembered her falling to the ground, which made him worry as turned back to his advisor "Gunter, how's Yumi? I saw her fall and-"

The lilac haired advisor cut him off with a smile of reassurance "there is no need to worry Your Majesty, Her Majesty is sleeping at the moment and Conrart is watching over her."

Yuri sighed with relief to know that Yumi was alright. He then remembered the maid that nearly got scorched by the fire lion "what about that girl?"

"Oh, she is one of our maids Doria, she is fine. She actually never suffered an attack as Her Majesty stopped it before it reached the other side of the duelling area" Gunter explained.

That made Yuri smile knowingly "yeah, she has always had a great sense when it comes to someone in danger."

"Her Majesty also seems to have a great care for the innocent aswell, which is very reliable for a queen. Your Majesty, how many years younger is your younger sister than you?" Gunter asked curiously.

"Yumi is only a year younger." He chuckles "is it because of how much smaller she is than me?"

Gunter smiles "well yes you could say that. But if she is only a year younger than you, then that is alright for her to rule. And with the both of you as our new king and queen, you will both make this nation a prouder and better one."

Yuri smiles nervously "yeah well only if Yumi wants to be queen. I mean she is stronger than me in some ways, such as reflexes and self-defence. But as we share the same soul, it does make sense now _why_ we are connected in a way that no other siblings are, and I don't know what I'd do without her."

Seeing the love in his eyes for his baby sister makes Gunter's heartbeat jump with excitement to know that the bond that his new king and queen share is unbreakable and _extremely_ strong.

Something by the window catches Yuri's attention. He turns to the window to see his new fiancé sitting on the window seal of his bedroom. When the pair of them lock eyes with each other, Yuri glares to the blonde, whereas Wolfram just huffs and turns away.

Gunter looks to the pair back and forth once and sighs, knowing that their growing relationship won't start off with a good note.

Suddenly, the door to Yuri's bed chamber slams open to reveal a furious Yumi standing in the doorway. The noise makes the three young men jump as the younger Shibuya sibling storms into the room and glares at her little big brother. Conrad stands in the doorway with a kind hearted smile.

Yuri gulps to see the anger in his sweet little baby sister's eyes. When Yumi sits on the bed, he flinches, afraid of what she might do.

"Yuri" she begins with a slight growl in her tone "what on earth was that about?"

"w-what a-are y-you talking a-about?" Yuri stutters nervously,

Yumi punches the bed "you scared me half to death! What on earth were you thinking? You could have really hurt that boy, or even worse crushed him to death! Why were you acting so maliciously?"

Yuri leaned closer to her "because I was worried about you. I am your elder brother; it's my job to protect you from all harm if possible."

Yumi rolls her eyes "Yuri you don't have to be over protective, I'm not a little kid anymore so you don't have to treat me like one."

The young king sighed "I was okay up until the point of when that lion _nearly_ attacked that girl, but was stopped by a huge sphere of water surrounding it. And when I turned to you and saw that it was _you_ that stopped the attack, I was so surprised. But then when I saw you fall to the ground I just lost…it."

"Yeah, I know you did. It was chucking it down with rain and you had someone really high up in the air in a choke hold. And so I knew that I had to stop you because I could feel anger and it wasn't mine, it was yours, and so I knew that if you _continued_ on what you were doing, you would have caused a lot of damage." Yumi explains, informing her brother of what he had done, and how he had lost control of his emotions.

Yuri sagged his shoulders in defeat. Even though Yumi was the youngest sibling, she could act as responsible as the eldest when the time was right.

Yumi sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest and faced the window. That's when she noticed the blonde boy standing there looking at her with eyes of surprise. With irritation, she stepped away from her brother's bed and stalked over to the boy with eyes of ice.

Wolfram gulped and looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared at the young girl walking towards him. He was surprised when she saved him from falling from such a high height, by creating a water slide for him to land on the ground safely. But, although he couldn't figure out w _hy_ she did what she did, he was grateful.

When Yumi reached him, she pointed an accusing finger to his face "and you, don't you think it's pathetic to be known as a soldier when you can't even accept defeat in a duel? And acting like a spoilt little brat isn't going to look good on your reputation to the people of your kingdom now is it?"

She folded her arms across her chest "yes, I know that you were doing it because you are a bad loser, and also thinking that doing such things was going to give you a pride boost, but let me tell you something. You didn't bring up your pride any; you only lowered it because she showed jealousy to your opponent as they had defeated you not once but twice and then you resulted to something which was uncalled for and unnecessary. And for a soldier to show jealousy is a type of weakness and you do _not_ want to be called weak now do you? No, I know you wouldn't because no one would."

Yumi paused to look at her brother then back to the blonde "and that is why a trained swordsman, such as you, was disarmed by my brother who has never even _used_ a sword, and that is saying something. But the reason he was able to do that is because your mind was too clouded by _your_ jealousy to stop his move."

Wolfram's mouth hung open but no words were being released. He just stared at the young double black girl with wide eyes of shock. Wolfram wasn't the only one in the room to stare at the girl with wide open eyes; _everyone_ was looking at her in the same way. Never had anyone ever spoke to Wolfram such as this, and for the blonde to not argue back right away must have meant that she clicked something in his mind to realise that what she was saying was the truth.

Yumi sighs and closes her eyes "well I _did_ predict that you were going to lose against Yuri the first time, because you have never experienced the rules and ways of wrestling as it is a sport from our world. And so I understand why you weren't able to handle the defeat as you found it embarrassing to be defeated by something that you had no knowledge of. But, acting the way you did showed nothing but shame." She smiled to him, which only made the fear in Wolfram grow "and I don't doubt that you are a good soldier because I can see that you are, but do you know what will make you a _great_ soldier?"

Wolfram swallowed the lump in his throat and just slowly shook his head.

She stepped closer and raised a hand above his head. Wolfram quickly closed his eyes, ready for the impact of a bang to the head, but was surprised to feel a warm soft pressure on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see her smiling warmly to him with her pointer finger placed on his forehead softly "the thing that will make you a _great_ soldier will be to hide all weaknesses, which _also_ include jealousy and show your strengths instead. Because when it comes down to it, your enemy, no matter who they are, will find it harder to defeat you as you shield your weaknesses away from view and project your strengths in their direction, which will make them fall in defeat." With that, she pats him on the head and backs away from him then folds her arms seriously "and now I want you to take into account what I have said, and think about your own actions from now on, is that understood?"

Wolfram slowly nods to her, eyes still opened wide to her explanations as if she had known him a lot longer than she actually did.

Seeing that the blonde understood her words, she smiles and turns around to meet the shocking gazes of every else in the room. She quickly walks to the door of her brother's bed chamber and smiles to her godfather then walks back to her bed chamber to get ready for the day ahead.

When their queen left the room, the silence was broken by the sound of Gunter crying with tears of joy. Everyone turned to him "oh, how Her Majesty showed such grace and profession with that speech was absolutely remarkable."

Yuri stared wide eyed at the lilac haired advisor _"great Yumi, now look what you have gone and done. You made a brave man soppy."_

Wolfram looked down at the ground recognising Yumi's words as they swerved around in his head over and over again. All what she said was true, everything, every last word of it. Never in his entire life, had someone scolded him with such authority. Not even his eldest brother had spoking to him like the way she had just a few moments ago. How could someone so young contain so much knowledge and wisdom? How did Yumi manage to piece together such complicated things into an instant explanation that was correct all the way through, even though she wasn't from their world?

Yuri laughed nervously "well that is my baby sister for you. She has always had wisdom like that ever since she was little. I'm sorry if she sounded a bit too abrupt but that's just her, I know that I'll have to apologise for-"

Gunter cut him off "there is no need to apologise Your Majesty. As you were uncertain of her being prepared to rule this country beside you, there will be nothing to worry about as I think she is willing to rule."

"He is right Your Majesty" Conrad added. Yuri looked to him "the both of you will make this country strong and proud. You will make an excellent pair."

Yuri smiled to his godfather "well at least I don't have to worry about her being nervous about this situation now do I? Yumi and I have always worked well as a team so I think we will do fine."


	6. Chapter 6

Just before the sun had risen to lay its beautiful golden blanket across the Great Demon Kingdom, a group of horses had snuck out of the castle, in order to see a village on the outer skirts of the kingdom. A certain blonde and double black boy was waiting for the rest of them whilst mounted onto the ex-prince's horse.

"Lord Weller is at his favourite human village, it's in a strategic spot near the border zone and a conflict has broken out. He went there with Gwendal to bring it under control" Wolfram explained.

"A conflict?" questioned Yuri with disbelief.

"Yes, a nearby village tried to raid them."

"How serious was it? Do you think anyone got killed?"

"Well I've never heard of a conflict without any casualties." The pair of them turned to the sound of their group's horses. Once everyone had arrived, Wolfram looked at all of them "right is everyone here?" the group of blue military soldiers nodded. The blonde quickly stiffened when he caught sight of the cloaked figure mounted on a horse of their own.

Yuri raised a curious brow to the figure "who's the person in the hood?"

The said person huffed and quickly flipped their head back, throwing the hood off in the process. Everyone, except Wolfram, gasped with surprise to see their new queen. Yumi looked to her little big brother with a wide smile "good morning."

"Yumi, what are you doing here?" Yuri asked, concerned of not wanting his baby sister to be near any violence.

Yumi frowned to her brother "really Yuri, that's an insult for you to even _think_ that I wouldn't do something as adventurous as this. And anyway I asked Wolfram if I could come and he agreed." Yuri looked to Wolfram, ready to scold him when Yumi laughed, causing him to look back to her "don't worry, he isn't to blame. I basically nagged at him to let me come along, as I would have just come anyway."

Yuri turned to the blonde in front of him and smiled nervously "did she by any chance use those puppy dog eyes on you?"

Without turning to the double black boy, the blonde answered "they are so hypnotising and I didn't want to be unfair as you were coming anyway."

Yumi rode up next to the pair with a soft smile "thank you."

Clearing his throat in order to hide his nervousness, Wolfram turned to the rest of his group "let's go." With that he whipped the reigns of his horse and led the group to the said village. Once reaching a little distance further, the blonde called to the young king "hold on tight or you'll fall off" he scoffed "what a wimp not being able to ride your own horse, your sister can do it."

Yuri frowned as he complained "hey, it's not my fault, Yumi has had more experience than me and I'm _not_ a wimp!" He turned to Yumi "you do know that when Gunter realises that we're both gone, he's gonna freak out."

She just shrugged "well did you _really_ think that he would let us go out to a war zone?" she asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I guess not."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the sun had risen to its best and brightest, Gunter went to wake his new king and queen. As their bed chambers were right next door to each other, he didn't have to travel far to get from one to the other. He opened Yumi's bed chamber door and stepped in, only to see that she wasn't in her bed. He began to panic.

But he nearly fainted when he saw that Yuri's bed was _also_ empty. The lilac haired advisor fell to his knees with tears streaming down his pale coloured cheeks, to the thought of someone taking his beloved king and queen. Three maids were watching the wailing advisor sob his heart out with concerned eyes.

"Both His and Her Majesty have gone" whispered the red haired maid.

"And His Excellency Wolfram is also missing from his bed chamber" added the blonde haired maid.

The green haired maid gasped "maybe His Excellency and His Majesty have eloped together."

"But what if Lord Wolfram has feelings towards Her Majesty, as she is the only one for him to let scold such as the way she did?" questioned the red haired maid.

That theory caused the three of them to squeal with excitement and joy as they ran off to continue their duties.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group on horses reached the path with the perfect view of the village, the double black siblings gasped. Instead of a nice peaceful view, the village had been set alight and was surrounded by dark, thick clouds of smoke. Sparks were falling everywhere. In the distance, they could hear terrified screams from the villagers as they tried to run away from their burning homes.

Yumi's eyes wavered as she stared at the nightmarish view from her horse "how could this have happened?"

"I thought Lord Weller and Gwendal would have had this under control by now" exclaimed Wolfram as he _too_ couldn't believe the sight he was seeing.

Yuri looked to him then turned his gaze back to the village "who could have caused this?"

"The humans" answered a voice of which Yuri and Yumi recognised, but Yumi was hoping to never hear it again.

Yumi and Wolfram glared at the man approaching them. " _You…_ what are you doing here? Did you start the fire?" Wolfram growled to the elder blonde approaching the group.

"No I don't think so Wolfram" everyone turned to their queen "he doesn't seem the type to get his hands dirty." her glare deepened to the elder blonde "the most probable cause to this was that he persuaded someone from the village to start the fire, isn't that right Adalbert?"

Yuri's eyes widened as he turned to the elder blonde "yeah, that's right, you're Adalbert."

Adalbert huffed as he looked to the young girl "well it seems that not only did you understand our language when you first arrived here, it also seems that you have a pretty good thing for guessing aswell."

"It wasn't guessing actually" she replied with a smirk "it was just the fact of you being predictable that's all."

"So it was you then?" Wolfram asked, as he tried to hide the fact that he was breaking in out in a struggling sweat.

Adalbert shrugged and then nodded in the direction of the village "actually, like your new _queen_ said, I just persuaded them into causing the fire."

"Humans are fighting _humans?_ Why would they do something like that to their own people?" Yuri asked, pained to know what people were like to their own.

Adalbert smirked to him "the reason they did, is because they are people who took up sides with the demon tribe and one who chooses to do that _isn't_ considered be human."

Yuri was about to reply, when he heard the sound of struggling coming from Wolfram. He turned to him "hey is something the matter, you're breaking out in a nervous sweat?" Yuri looked to the rest of Wolfram's private army to see that they were in the same condition. He turned back to Adalbert who was smirking evilly "did you do something to them?"

Adalbert laughed "aww, it seems as if Little Lord Wolfram was too naïve to bring out only those who contained powerful magic skills. So he fell for the old magic containment trick and he didn't bring out an opponent who could neutralise them. But how come Mr Goldilocks is giving _you_ a ride. We all know that he doesn't wag his tail for anyone except for his darling mother and oldest brother."

Yuri looked to Wolfram and smiled then scowled with realisation as he returned his attention back to Adalbert "hey how come you know about his oldest brother. And come to think of it, you knew about Conrad too. Who are you mister, someone of the demon tribe?"

The elder blonde closed his eyes "actually, I used to be."

"If you used to be one of the demon tribe, why are you on such bad terms with Wolfram and Conrad?" asked Yumi as her glare hadn't faltered ever since the elder blonde arrived.

Adalbert's smirk spread wider as he looked to her "it's simple, because I hate them."

"You _hate_ them?" Yuri echoed, eyes open wide with shock.

"Yes, I despise the demon tribe, right down to my inner core. That's why I've come to rescue the two of you."

Yumi's eyes widened to his words but she didn't believe them for a second "rescue us? Do you really expect us to believe that?"

"Well you should. Don't you think that it's unfair for you both to be dragged here from the world you call home and forced to become their new demon king and queen? The humans hate the demon tribe and so that is why they made you both their king and queen so they could pass that hate onto you. Don't you think its evil for them to turn you into a monster, a traitor against your own kind? You both know that you are just ordinary humans; the containment spell didn't work on the pair of you. Makes sense right?" He questions with a knowing tone as he rode closer to the group.

"Don't believe it! Don't listen to him!" Wolfram shouted with all of his remaining energy, making Yuri yelp with surprise "he's a traitor to the demon tribe. He's only trying to persuade you both to join his side."

Yumi looked to him with softened eyes as she could sense the struggle in his voice. She looked back to Adalbert with gritted teeth, ready for whatever trick he was going to play next. Yuri looked to the blonde and wanted to reassure him, but the problem was of how he was going to do so, so he just said what first came to mind "it hurts to talk doesn't it? Don't say anything if it's too painful."

Adalbert reached them then pulled out his sword and pointed it too Wolfram's neck "that's right honourable third son, it must be hard for you to manage as your power levels are too high and you can't seem to function your mind properly. If only you could, then this would have been more fun, you could say: "what harm could humans do?" "Their only _real_ problem is, is that they resist us", isn't that _right_?"

His patronising words were making Yumi's blood boil to the point of wanting to fly kick the elder blonde in the face. But for the sake of her brother's safety, she defused her flames of rage and just stuck to glaring instead.

Yuri, confused with the entire situation at hand, just shook his head "why would they...I don't understand!"

Adalbert smiled to him and held out a hand to him "that's okay you don't have to understand, that's why I have come to rescue you and your sister, quick enough before their horrid, influential ways and beliefs corrupt your innocent minds."

Wolfram opens his mouth to speak, but gets cut off by Yumi sighing loudly. She could see that just him opening his mouth to speak is painful enough, and talking would only worsen his condition. So she closes her eyes and sags her shoulders in defeat "fine." With that, she climbs down from her horse and walks to stand beside the horse her brother and the younger blonde are mounted and turns to look at her brother "Yuri, it would be best if we didn't argue, because if these" she gestures to Wolfram and the other soldiers "stay here any longer, they'll pass out due to power drainage."

Yuri and Wolfram look to her confused, whereas Adalbert just smiles "you are very wise for thinking that way."

Yuri sighs and dismounts from Wolfram's horse. Once on the ground, he smirks to his sister, which she returns and nods. Catching on to what each other is thinking, Yumi and Yuri place a hand on the back of Wolfram's boot then pushes it forward, causing the white stag to gallop with the others away from the pair of double blacks. Now released from the containment spell, Wolfram looks back to them as he rides away "Yuri, Yumi!"

Once the horses are out of view, Yumi smiles to her brother and then turns around to face Adalbert "and yes I am wise for thinking that way, but I'm _wiser_ to not join sides with you as we both know the truth of why you wanted to "rescue us" don't we?" she asked as she used quotation marks.

Adalbert smirked then pointed his sword to the pair "well yes you would be, but you're not are you as you have decided to fall for my _real_ plan."

Yuri looked to him confused then his eyes widened as he stood in front of Yumi, an arm reaching behind him to circle Yumi for protection "wait a minute, I thought you just said that you wanted to help us as we weren't really the new demon king and queen."

Adalbert snickered to his naïveté "well as it turns out that you actually _are_ the new demon king and queen, how can I lose the chance of getting rid of the both of you right here right now? That would be a waste of an opportunity, so I'm going to take it, and I'm going to take it with pleasure."

Yumi growled to his words _"I knew he was talking a load of bull."_

Adalbert smirked then lifted his sword up to strike the pair. Yuri gasped and quickly turned around to hold his baby sister close to his chest as he shielded her from harm, leaving his back wide open for attack. When the elder blonde struck, Yuri closed his eyes ready for the impact of immense pain, only to feel nothing.

The sounds of cracks were heard instead, causing Adalbert to gasp with surprise. Yumi opened one eye to see that a bone tribe member was lying on the ground in pieces. She gasped as she gently pushed her brother away to reach for the skeleton behind her. When Yuri turned around to see what she was worried about, he gasped as he quickly knelt down to her side as she picked up the skull.

Adalbert raised a blonde brow of confusion "that's strange; I have never seen the bone tribe act this way before, what a stupid creature."

The smirk that crept onto his face was soon swept off with a look of shock as he felt a stone fly past his head, the edge scratching across the side of his temple, trimming a few strands of blonde hair away from his scalp. The other two men on horses with him were stunned. "How could you be so damn heartless?" Yumi growls as she holds another stone ready in her slingshot, her cheeks stained with tears. "You just killed an innocent creature and you give yourself the audacity to call this poor thing _stupid_? Just who do you think you are?"

Yuri looks to her and places a hand behind her as he begins to rub circles on her back. He sends icy glares to Adalbert for being the cause to her tears.

Before Adalbert can answer, the sound of horses coming towards them stops his train of words. He huffs with irritation then turns his horse to the side then looks to the pair of double blacks "well it looks like you have been saved once again, but I look forward to our next meeting" he says, directing it mainly to Yumi. With that he whips the reigns of his horse and rides away.

Yumi growls and stands "oh no you don't, you selfish, idiotic, chauvinistic piece of-"Yuri stops her rant by gently grasping her wrist. She looks down to him and he slowly shakes his head. Yumi sighs shakily then falls to her knees as she carefully picks up the bone tribe member's skull again. Tears begin to fall again from her midnight eyes.

Yuri brings her into his arms, resting the side of her head on his soldier. He rubs circles on her back with one hand and strokes her long midnight hair.

The group of horses reaches the pair and Conrad dismounts his horse then runs to his godson and goddaughter. He kneels down behind them and wraps his arms around the pair, holding them close to his chest. He sighs with relief "oh thank goodness, I thought I had lost you both."

Yuri looks up to him and sadly smiles "yeah well we ran into Adalbert again and…" he trails off as he looks to his baby sister.

Conrad follows his gaze and sees the tears fall onto Yuri's leg, directly below Yumi's eyes. He rounds the pair and gently places a hand on her shoulder "Your Majesty, what's wrong?"

Without looking up to her godfather, Yumi wipes her eyes and looks to the destroyed bones lying on the ground in front of her "he…killed him" she whispers just loud enough for Conrad and Yuri to hear.

"Conrad can we bury it" Yuri pleads with tears in his eyes.

Conrad looks to him and slowly shakes his head, a reassuring smile curving his lips "Your Majesties, it isn't dead." Both Yuri and Yumi look up to him with disbelief "there is no need to worry, the bone tribe regenerate rather quickly, but if you bury them then they won't be able to regenerate at all."

A chattering sound causes the three of them to look at the skull in Yumi's hands. Yumi smiles with relief as she sees the chattering jaw of the bone tribe member. "Thank goodness" she exclaims with relief as she hugs the skull tightly.

Conrad smiles as does Yuri. Yuri chuckles when he sees her shaking the skull in her arms side to side.

"Yuri! Yumi" Wolfram's voice echoes through their ears. They all turn to see the said blonde running over to them.

Yumi puts the skull down with its other bones and sighs with relief to see the whole group came back safely. Yuri smiles with relief aswell as he stands and begins to dust off his pants. "Thank goodness you're all alright" she says whist also standing then dusting off her school skirt.

Wolfram looks to the village and then turns back to the pair "how did you get rid of Adalbert?"

Yuri gestures to his baby sister. When he and Wolfram turn to her, they see her shaking with anger, gritted teeth and clenched fists. Yuri places a hand on her shoulder, keeping her calm "Yumi, it's alright, he's gone."

She sighs, closes her eyes and relaxes. Opening her eyes, she turns to her brother "I don't want to ever, _ever_ see that man again." She looks back to the village then turns to her godfather "Conrad" he turns to her. She smiles "don't we have a fire to put out and a village to save?"

Conrad smiles widely to her and nods. Yuri pumps a fist in the air with a wide smile "alright!" With that, he takes Yumi's hand and pulls her to the horses "let's do this." Yumi just laughs to her brother's enthusiasm.

Wolfram and Conrad follow behind them. As they're about to mount their horses, Yumi gasps and then runs back to the spot they were a moment ago. They see her pick up something and then runback to the group as she mounts her horse. "What did you go back for?" Wolfram asks curiously.

She smiles to him and holds up her slingshot "this."

Conrad chuckles to the knowledge of what the strange object is. Yuri laughs and Wolfram just looks to the both of them confused "what's so funny?"

Yumi chuckles to the blonde's expression "don't worry, it's just a slingshot." She rides her horse next to his and hands it to him for him to examine. He turns it in his hand a couple of times then stretches the elastic attached to the top part. When he hands it back to her, his fingers brush against hers and his cheeks become dusted with a gentle rose colour.

He looks away and whips the reigns of his horse to get it going. Yuri, not prepared for the sudden movement, yelps then regains his posture. The others following close behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Reaching the village, they were met with Gwendal who had been there to help the villagers evacuate the flames safely. All of the villagers were in a large group a distant away from the flames. Gwendal and some of his soldiers were talking, standing on guard whilst mounted on horses.

Then sound of horses approaching them, made Gwendal turn away from the village to see some of the soldiers from both of his brothers' private armies. He groaned when he caught a sight of both of the double blacks. When they were in ears range, Gwendal asked "and what are _you_ two doing here?"

Yuri flinched to the growl in the dark grey haired man's voice. Yumi didn't even pay attention to it as she quickly jumped off of her horse and skidded down the grassy slope to stand closer to the village. She gasped when a huge wave of heat hit her with great force. Stepping back a bit, she whispered to herself "how could this be so bad?"

Gwendal stared to her with eyes of surprise. He rolled his eyes when he saw Yuri frowning to the sight of the flames. He turned to the younger double black "we couldn't have put the fire out as it was caused by a wizard."

Yuri looks to him with wide eyes "a wizard?" he turns back to the village "you're kidding."

Conrad dismounts his horse and walks toward his elder brother "was anyone hurt?"

Gwendal looks to him "some, but we managed to get almost everyone who _wasn't_ attacking the village out, and tied up the ones who were the cause to the fire." he turns back to the village.

"Adalbert was the one that persuaded them to cause _this_ damage" everyone turns to their queen to see her still staring at the village. They also notice how her fists are clenched tightly by her sides, to the sight of horror before her.

Wolfram's eyes soften with sympathy to see how angry she has become. He knew that she was strong willed and very wise, but for her to lose control of her emotions to something such as this was just painful to watch. Yuri was the softer and calmer one out of the two, yet he was the oldest. Wolfram looks to his eldest brother to see the surprise in his eyes as he looks to her.

Yuri, feeling the anger radiating from his baby sister, knows that it will be best to calm her down before she snaps. He quietly lifts himself from Wolfram's horse to dismount it, only to be stopped by Yumi's voice "Yuri, I would suggest you stay there, as trying to calm me down right now won't do anything."

Everyone's eyes open wide to that. It wasn't the fact of her using such an aggressive tone that stunned them, it was the fact of her _knowing_ what her brother was about to do before he even moved.

Yuri gulps and then decides that it's best for him to just remain on the blonde's horse. Wolfram looks to him with a raised eyebrow. Yuri laughs nervously "hehe, I guess she sensed what I was going to do before I even _moved_. She has always been good at that."

Yumi tries to calm her nerves by breathing deeply, and turns around to face everyone. She notices a tent and runs up the grassy slope then turns to Gwendal "is that where the injured villagers are?" Gwendal looks to her then nods. She turns to her brother and gestures to the tent with a nod of her head.

Understanding what she is getting at, Yuri nods then dismounts Wolfram's horse. Once on the ground, he and Yumi run off toward the tent where the injured were being treated.

When out of view, Gwendal sighs "so they have different personalities it seems."

Conrad nods to him "yes, they may act differently but they have a connection that is strong and powerful." He turns to face the direction of where his godson and goddaughter ran off to "who knows how strong they would become if they were to combine their powers together."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once reaching the tent, Yuri and Yumi hold back gasps to the sight before them. There were people who had severe injuries and then there were those who only suffered minor burns and scratches.

Those who had only suffered with minor injuries were sitting up in the medical beds, legs hanging over the side and hands grasping the edge. The more sever injured were lying down on their backs on the medical beds. They had many bandages around different parts of their bodies, as they held back whimpers through clenched teeth.

A loud wail causes the doubles blacks to gasp with surprise. They turn to the source to see a man with bandages wrapped around his head, leg and elbow, thrashing in bed. The pain he was feeling was obviously too intense to hold back.

The young king and queen run to him, ready to help. "Are you okay?" Yuri asks softly.

The thrashing man turns to them, his dark brown eyes widen with fear as he tries to shuffle away from them "get away from me! You're the demon tribe! It was _your_ fault for the village to be set on fire! Those so called _humans_ sided with you because they were idiots!"

Each statement thrown at them broke the Shibuya siblings' hearts as they stared at him with wide eyes. Before they can give an answer, a lady wearing a white uniform appears next to them "is something wrong here?" when the double blacks turn to her, she gasps with surprise "oh I am so sorry Your Majesties. I had no idea it was you both."

Yuri smiles to her reassuringly "that's okay; we just came to see if we could help with anything. What's your name?" he asks softly.

She smiles "my name is Gisela, Your Majesty" she bows to them "it is very nice to finally meet you both."

Yumi looks to her and smiles "it's very nice to meet you too; Gisela is such a beautiful name."

Gisela chuckles "thank you Your Majesty."

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" Yumi asks as she scans the tent again.

Before Gisela can answer, the thrashing man wails again, but this time with fear and disgust "don't you dare come near me you demon filth! I would rather die than be helped by you vermin!"

Gisela looks down then back to the young royals. She smiles sadly "it is very kind for you to offer, but I am doing just fine. Just go and wait with the others, I'll be out when I'm done."

With that Yuri looks to his baby sister and sighs. He sadly smiles to Gisela "okay, we'll see you outside."

When the green haired and eyed healer nods, Yuri takes his baby sister's hand and pulls her out of the tent. After hearing those words from the thrashing man, Yumi couldn't think of anything to say at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri and Yumi sit on the grassy slope, as they just watched the flames swallow the entire village. They were waiting around, whilst waiting for Gwendal's soldiers as they were questioning the rioters.

Having enough of the thick, intensifying silence, Yumi stands from her seat on the grassy slope and walks toward the fire. She stops when she reaches the point of feeling the heat from the flames on her face.

Not knowing how to stop the flames herself, Yumi decides to ask someone who has had a better view of the fire. She turns to the green advisor "Gwendal, how can we stop the fire from spreading?"

Yuri also looks to him, waiting for his answer.

Gwendal turns to him and then back to Yumi "well, why don't you try and use your water magic, as the pair of you together _should_ be at your strongest, so it should work."

Yuri looks to his baby sister "we could, but the problem with that is that we don't have full control over our powers yet" he stands from the grassy slope then walks over to stand a little distance from his sister. He sighs then looks to the ground "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to apologise about Your Majesty," Conrad reassures. Yuri turns to him "you and Her Majesty will get used to your powers in time, so there isn't anything to worry about."

"Sir!" one of Gwendal's soldiers calls out before Yuri can give him an answer.

Everyone turns to him to see that he and another soldier wearing the same uniform are holding a man by his upper arms and shoulders. His hands tied with rope in front of him.

Gwendal scowls to the sight of the man, having a good guess of who he is "is that him?"

The soldier on the man's other side nods "yes sir. He claims to be the one who started the fire."

"Okay, keep a hold of him until we have the villagers cleared away. We want to make sure that they are safe" Gwendal orders the two with a deep voice of authority.

"So do you think that they'll start a war due to this?" asks Wolfram, as he walks toward his eldest brother.

Gwendal turns to him "I'm not too sure, but it is highly likely that that is what they are going to do."

Yuri's eyes widen "whoa, hey, wait a minute, can we talk about this first" he pleads whilst shaking his hands side to side in order to signify shaking it off the topic.

The blonde and dark grey haired men pay no mind to his pleads as they continue to talk about war arrangements. Conrad sighs as he sees how strong his elder and younger brothers' enthusiasm for war is. Yuri continues to plead for them to stop and talk about the matter at hand, than to discuss violence as it isn't the best way to solve things.

The man being held by two of Gwendal's soldiers looks to Yumi, who's still staring at the village flames, trying to think of a way to stop it, and smirks maliciously. Feeling that the soldiers' grip on him had loosened, he takes the chance to elbow the one to his left in the stomach and kicks the soldier to his right in the leg.

He runs to Yumi, grabs her from behind and locks her in headlock. Her loud gasp causes the others to turn and face her. Yuri gasps when he sees his sister, in the man's arms and shard of glass pointed to her neck.

Wolfram and Yuri growl to the sight. Gwendal and Conrad look to them with their hands over their swords.

The man backs away from the group "don't try anything clever or I'll slit her throat got it." Seeing that the group freeze, he smiles wickedly "I'm going to take her and sell her off to the closest market then gain eternal life." He shoves his nose into Yumi's hair and deeply inhales her scent, making her cringe to action.

Yuri clenches his fists by his side as he glares to the man "over my dead body that is."

He steps forward only to have Conrad stop him "Your Majesty don't, you could get Her Majesty hurt, or worse."

This infuriates Yuri even more as he releases a growl, feeling helpless to not being able to help his baby sister.

Seeing that they can't do anything to stop him, the man smirks and walks closer to the group. He nods to Gwendal "give me your horse."

The dark grey haired man hesitates as he looks to the girl being held prisoner. Knowing that he can't do anything to help the situation any, he sighs then dismounts his horse.

"Brother" Wolfram exclaims with surprise and disbelief, to see his brother do something so reckless, at the risk of Yumi's life.

Yumi tries to keep calm as the man picks her up still with his arm keeping her head in headlock, so her feet aren't touching the ground, and carries her to the horse. With the curse of her being small, she can't even touch her toes on the ground. And with the feeling of the man's arm crushing her windpipe, she holds back a choking noise, as she doesn't want to worry her brother any more than he already is.

As they reach the horse, the man slashes the air with the shard of glass in order to signify needed space "step back, and _don't_ try anything." When the group regretfully step away from him and Yumi, he smirks, glad to see that everything is going his way. The man pushes Yumi closer to the horse "get on it" he orders.

Yumi doesn't do as her told, she just stands there "do you _really_ think that I'm going to do as you say."

Yuri smiles a little, to see that she hasn't lost her confidence _"go on Yumi, show him who's boss."_

The man growls with irritation then grabs a fistful of her hair and grazes the glass shard against her neck "oh I think you will."

Yumi looks to him with icy midnight eyes and growls, as the hand grasping her hair tightens.

"NOOOOOO!" a voice of a small boy screams. The man, frightened by the noise, quickly brings Yumi into a choke hold again then turns to see the boy running to them. Before the boy can reach them, the man kicks him and sends the boy flying across the ground.

Everyone's eyes turn to glares as they look to the boy then back to the man choking Yumi.

Knowing that Yumi won't climb on the horse willingly, he tries to lift her "get on the damn horse!"

"How about you get your. Filthy. Hands. Off. ME!" Yumi growls, finally letting her anger loose. She throws her elbow back to hit his chest then throws her arm up to hit his face with her fist. He lets go her and backs away to hold one hand over his nose, to stop the bleeding she caused, and with his other hand, he points the shard of glass to her.

Yumi turns around and faces the man with eyes of vengeful flames. She steps towards him and kicks the shard of glass out his hand, sending it flying to the side. He growls with irritation then charges at her, which only proves to be helpless.

She rolls her eyes, seeing the predictability in his actions. She grabs his wrist, moves it out to the side and pushes his chest with the palm of her hand. He takes a couple of steps back then tries again. Yumi crouches and brings her left leg to balance just above the ground in front of her then swipes it through the air knocking his legs out of balance under him, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground.

Yumi regains her posture and stands. In the corner of her eye she sees the man attempting to stand again but she quickly hits the back of his neck with the side of her hand. This time, the man falls to the ground unconscious and unmoving. Seeing that he's dealt with, she brushes her uniform off as she turns to Yuri and the others.

Wolfram's, Gwendal's, Conrad's and the soldiers stare at her with wide eyes of shock and disbelief, as if she was a complete myth that just appeared before them. Yuri, knowing his sister's skills, smiles with relief as he walks to her "I was surprised you didn't do that sooner."

She looks to him "well, I lost it when he hit that kid" hers and Yuri's eyes widen to the remembrance of the boy.

They both run over to him and see him open his eyes. The little boy smiles "thank goodness that you're alright Your Majesty."

Tears well up in Yumi's eyes as she fakes a smile "I'm only okay thanks to you, but you don't have to call me 'Your Majesty'."

"But you're our queen along with His Majesty aren't you?" he turns to Yuri "Your Majesty, she's your soul-sister isn't she?" he asks with a rough, sweet tone. Making it sound worse than he wanted it to.

Yuri looks to Yumi as tears begin to blur his vision. With a shaky smile, he looks back to the boy "yes she is, but you don't have to call us 'Your Majesty'."

The boy smiles weakly to him "Your Majesty, will you teach us how to play baseball with Conrart?" That breaks Yuri's heart, to hear how weak the boy sounds.

The little boy's eyes close and his head rolls to the side. Yumi gasps as tears begin to stream down her cheeks. The tears that Yuri was holding back _also_ begin to flow as he grits his teeth with anger and screams. Dark clouds begin to fill the sky and rain starts to fall. Both Shibuyas' tears mingle with the raindrops as they fall freely from their eyes.

Conrad reaches them and puts a hands on each of their shoulders "Your Majesties, we will take him to Gisela so she can heal him."

They both nod and watch as some of Conrad's soldiers carefully lift the boy from the ground and take him to Gisela.

The others notice how the rain begins to dull the flames from the village. Yumi smiles to it and shakes her brother's shoulder. He looks up to her as he wipes his eyes with his sleeve. She gestures a thumb to the village. Yuri looks to it and smiles with relief.

Once the flames are completely out, the group of them return to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony to officially crown the Great Demon Kingdom's new king and queen was to take place the next day. Many things had happened to the pair of double blacks since their arrival to their new kingdom. The people of their kingdom were even more excited to hear that they had both a new demon king _and_ queen, and they loved the double blacks equally.

Yuri tried to reassure his baby sister that there was nothing to worry about as he knew that all of these people were kind. She did eventually push down her nerves to the point of not feeling nervous at all. And that relaxed the both of them.

What did clue her mind was the fact of Wolfram breaking the engagement off with her little big brother. Yumi understood that he was blinded by his pride, but it was the fact of _him_ being the one to break the engagement that shocked her. But she began to understand why, when the blonde explained that he was growing feelings for someone else. Of whom she didn't know, but as it wasn't her business, she knew best not to pry. And nothing changed between him and Yuri as they began to get on like a house on fire. As if they had been best friends for their whole lives.

As soon as Yumi had set her eyes on the blonde, something inside of her began to grow warm. She didn't know him well enough to call it love, but whatever she was feeling was something that she had never felt for anyone before. She had grown to get along with Wolfram as a good friend within the few days of her being in the Great Demon Kingdom.

She was surprised herself because when it came to boys, she would always run away from that topic all together. The only boys that she was comfortable with were her father and her elder brothers as they were her family. She tried to keep the fact hidden from everyone that she had never even _had_ a boyfriend in her entire life. One, that her brothers would never approve because they were always so protective, and two because she was afraid of meeting the _wrong_ boy, that would just be an insensitive idiot that would trample on her heart as if it were nothing more than bug on the ground.

And as she was really close to Yuri, she didn't even bother trying to look for a boyfriend as all the boys that asked her out, were ones who only wanted her for her beauty, and _not_ for who she was. And even at the age that she and her brother were now, they still basically did everything together.

Before, they never knew the reason for them being so close, but since being explained and proved that they shared the same soul, they understood why their bond was so strong. They were so close because they were each other's other half. So they couldn't live without each other.

Gunter had successfully persuaded Yumi into wearing something elegant enough for a lady, and that resulted to her wearing a long black gown. She frowned to how unfair it was for her elder brother to be allowed to wear his school uniform. But not wanting to start an argument over something pathetic, she just abided by Gunter's pleads and wore a black dress that reached the floor with black heels. She was happy to reach at least past her brother's ear, due to the height of the heels on her feet.

Yumi joked around with Gunter when she asked if she could wear some heeled boots instead of pumps. But when the lilac haired advisor's face paled to the thought of his queen wearing boots with an elegant dress, she explained to him that she was only playing around.

That information made him relax to also know that she had a sense of humour aswell as his young king. Yuri knew she was joking to begin with anyway, but he didn't say anything as it amused him to see Gunter's reaction to her request.

Conrad, Gwendal, Wolfram and Gunter were the ones to escort their new king and queen to the crowning ceremony. Yuri and Yumi had an identical scarf looking like piece of material wrapped around their shoulders, to show their positions as king and queen. Under both of their left shoulders was a golden coloured rope that was attached to the blue material, and on each right shoulder was placed a large red clip to hold the material in place.

As Yumi didn't have any sleeves on her dress, she giggled to the ticklish feeling when the golden rope was wrapped around her shoulder. Wolfram smiled to hear the cute giggling but hid the smile from the others as he didn't want them getting the wrong idea.

Ever since the young queen scolded him, Wolfram had changed from being his spoilt selfish self, to being an honourable and calm young man within a matter of only a few days. His elder brother Conrad, who had noticed this remarkable change, teased him about it. Well he only teased him when Yumi wasn't around, which infuriated him even more. He had always been a very sensitive person, but he had never grown to know the feelings of love toward someone before. Well that was until Yumi scolded him the day after his and his ex-fiancé's duel.

The blonde had become great friends with his ex-fiancé and had gained a good friendship with his younger sister. But something about the female double black struck an odd unknown feeling inside him. The foreign feeling only hit him when he was with _her_. He had no idea why or where it came from, but he told himself that he would, in time, figure out the reason to why this feeling was growing inside of his chest, and to why it warmed when he caught sight of the young queen. And if it was love that he was feeling towards Yumi, Wolfram would never admit it to her as she probably wouldn't feel the same about him. Oh how wrong he was.

"Hey Wolfram" the said girl's voice calls to him. Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he looks to her. She gestures toward a group of taller soldiers with the similar blue military uniform to him "are those Bielefeld soldiers?"

Yuri looks to him aswell. Wolfram looks to the group of soldiers standing to the side of the carpet leading up to the fountain and nods "yes. I don't actually lead them but they are soldiers from Bielefeld."

Yuri looks to his baby sister "how did you know?"

Yumi rolls her eyes "Yuri it was kind of obvious. They have the same colour uniform as Wolfram."

The double black boy makes an 'oh' movement with his mouth then turns to looks at all of the other groups standing on both sides of the red carpet leading to the fountain. Feeling a little intimidated by how many people there are, Yuri leans closer to his sister "there's a lot of people here."

Keeping her eyes on the fountain, Yumi whispers back to him "yeah I know, I think these are from the other aristocrat families."

They reach the bottom of the steps and look up to see Lady Celi standing to the side of the fountain wearing a red strap gown. Yuri and Yumi exchange looks of reassurance then turn to walk up the steps. Once reaching the top, the siblings turn to the blonde woman. Lady Celi smiles to them "there is nothing to worry about my dears. All you have to do is place your hands into the water and wait for something to take it."

Yumi's eyes widen "t-take it?"

Lady Celi chuckles "not literally, it just feels like a hand taking a hold of your own. It was strange for me at first, but then I just knew that it was the Great One."

With that, both double blacks sigh with relief. They straighten and step closer to the fountain. At the same time they lift up opposite hands, Yuri lifting his right and Yumi lifting up her left, then slowly place their hands into the falling water of the fountain.

After a moment nothing happens. Yuri and Yumi look to each other with confusion evident in their eyes. Yuri turns to ask Gunter about it, when both him and Yumi get yanked forward with great force. Yumi gasps "what the-somethings pulling me in!" she exclaims panicked.

As the both of them are pulled forward again, Yuri grits his teeth as he concentrates on trying to pull his hand free "its…got me…too!" he turns Gunter and the others behind them "guys help!"

Gunter, Conrad, Wolfram and Gwendal run up the steps ready to pull them out of the fountain, but before they can reach them, Yuri and Yumi get yanked forward again and into the water. Within the next second, both of the double blacks disappear into the water leaving behind expressions of shock and disbelief to what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri and Yumi find themselves in water again. They sit up to find themselves sitting in the fountain back where they last saw the bullies. Looking around, they meet the eyes of Ken Murata sitting on the edge of the fountain, with an officer standing next to him. His dark eyes look to them with concern "hey are you two okay? We actually thought that you had drowned."

The Shibuya siblings look to each other then back to Murata. They decide that it would be best to just nod and get home, because if they began to spill to Murata what they had experienced, they were sure that he would think that they were crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

After an eventful time at their new kingdom, Yuri and Yumi decided to take up on activities that they enjoyed back on earth. Both of them decided that they wouldn't tell Shori or their parents as they would just laugh at them. Although at the same time they did want to ask them about it, as they couldn't just keep it to themselves but they held their tongues and acted as if nothing had happened.

Yuri had decided to take up baseball, as it was the one sport that he loved more than anything else. He and Murata had decided to make their own baseball team, with Yuri being the baseball captain and Murata being the manager. It was Murata's gift to Yuri to become the manager for saving him from the bullies.

Yumi had also decided to actually give her friend's request a try. She had never done cheerleading before, but knowing that she had the skills for it, she just gave in when her friend begged her over the phone. After getting off of the phone with her friend, she couldn't deny the fact that she actually did feel a little bit of excitement as every one of the cheerleaders were excited to welcome their new head cheerleader.

When Nozomi had knocked on her door later that night with her new cheerleading outfit, Yumi sighed and let her stay for dinner. They went up to Yumi's bedroom to try on her new uniform to make sure it fit perfectly before actually practising, and to her relief it did. Nozomi became even more excited as she began to tell the double black fourteen year old who else was on the cheer squad.

When Miko found out that her daughter had become the head cheerleader, she squealed with delight. She started giving Yumi kisses all over her face as if she was still a baby, and in front of Nozomi. The red haired girl just laughed when she saw the look of embarrassment on her friend's face. But she stopped when Yumi reminded her of the time her _own_ mother decided to do the same thing, but in front of everyone in the street. Nozomi's snickers quickly died down when she was reminded of that memory as her face was then dusted with a subtle rose colour.

When Yuri was ready and dressed in his new baseball uniform, he collected his bag and ran downstairs for breakfast. He placed his kit bag by the door and walked into the living room to sit at the dining table. Seeing his mother in the kitchen, he greets her warmly "morning mom."

Miko turns around and smiles to her second son "good morning Yu-chan." She walks out of the kitchen and places his breakfast in front of him.

Yuri, noticing that his baby sister isn't at the table, looks to his mother "hey mom, where's Yumi?"

Miko began drying a dish by the sink "oh she's getting ready for cheerleading practise," she turns to him with another dish in her hands "and that's mama Yu-chan."

"Sorry mama" he apologises then takes a bite out of his toast.

Hearing the door to the living room open, Miko rushes out of the kitchen to stand in the doorway with a look of excitement on her face. Yuri turns around in his chair to face the door also.

Yumi walks through the door with a tired look as she sighs "good morning ma-" the words die on her tongue when she opens her eyes to see the excitement in her mother's features. "What?"

Miko runs to her and throws her into her arms. She pulls away and pouts when she sees the jacket covering her cheerleading uniform "oh Yum-chan" she whines, using the nickname she gave her when she was a baby. She would always get googly when it came to seeing her little baby girl in a new outfit and would always say something along the lines of _"aww, she's so cute and yummy that I could eat her up!"_ Yumi just grew accustomed to the nickname as it sounded the sound the same as what she would call her brother.

"Why can't I see your new outfit?" Miko whines again as she gestures to the sweater covering it.

Yumi sighs then closes her eyes "fine."

Miko claps her hands together with joy then steps away from her daughter. Yumi unzips the sweater and takes it off then throws it onto the sofa.

There she stood with a high neck mid white chest top with long purple sleeves, revealing the bottom half of her torso from the bottom of her breasts. Her cheerleading pleated skirt just about reaching a little bit above half of her thigh, making her feel a bit uncomfortable due to how much shorter it is compared to her school skirt, but made of a material that she can move in easily, the bottom half of the pleats being the same purple as the top part.

Miko squeals with delight to see the sight of her. She smiles then draws a circle in the air "come on, give us a twirl."

Yumi lifts one leg up to fold it underneath her, and then spins round in a circle on her other foot, her mini skirt twirling in a circle around her slim figure. She stops to face her mother and smiles "tada!"

The squeal can't be held back from Miko any longer as she smiles widely to her. She steps toward her daughter and brings her into her arms "oh Yum-chan, you're so beautiful."

Yumi laughs nervously as she returns her mother's embrace "well, I wouldn't say beautiful is the right word."

Miko pulls away from her with a look of disbelief "darling you are my daughter, of course beautiful is the right word." She pauses to stand to the side and looks to her middle son with a beaming smile "don't you think so Yu-chan?"

Yuri looks to the length of the skirt and raises an eyebrow "mom don't you think that skirt is a little _too_ high?" he asks, thinking of all the boys that he would have to punch if they were to look at her in the wrong way.

Before Miko can answer, Yumi holds up her pointer finger "ah but Yuri, it _needs_ to be this short so the cheerleaders can move around in it easier, especially with all the flips and somersaults that we're going to have to do."

Miko nods to her son "yes Yu-chan and I think the skirt is the perfect length for cheerleading."

Yuri rolls his eyes then turns back to his breakfast, not even bothering to argue with the girls of the family. Especially his mother or he wouldn't hear the end of it.

The doorbell rings causing Yumi to smile widely. She picks up her sweater from the sofa "that's Nozomi. I better get going before I'm late." She steps to her mother and pecks her on the cheek "see you later mama," she walks to her little big brother then pecks him on the cheek "see you later Yuri."

As Yumi begins to walk to the door, Miko's eyes open wide "oh wait Yum-chan, let me get a picture first before you go."

Not wanting a picture of her in that outfit, Yumi quickly waves to them then runs for the door "BYE!"

Miko comes out of the kitchen with the camera in hand then sighs when she hears the front door close "oh well, I'll get one next time." She turns to her son and places the camera on the table. With a sigh she turns serious "now Yu-chan I want you to promise me something."

Yuri looks to her "yes."

"Right, I know that Yumi can look after herself, but as a parent I can't help by worry" she takes the seat opposite her son at the table. She looks to a family picture with the five of them and smiles to see how cute and adorable her baby girl was back then. Well in Miko's eyes, even though she is fourteen, she is still her cute little baby girl. Miko turns back to her son to see him waiting patiently for her to finish "as you are practising with your new baseball team on the field next to where Yumi is practising cheerleading, I want you to keep an eye out for her. I know I don't have to say this because I know that you will always be there to protect her, but-"

Yuri cuts her off by placing a hand over hers. He smiles warmly to her "don't worry, I will make sure that she's okay, I promise." He smirks "no one will touch her, and if someone looks at her funny then I'll do something about it."

Miko chuckles "yes I know sweetheart, but she is your baby sister and so I want you to make sure you keep that promise."

He nods "I will." The doorbell rings and they both turn to it to hear a familiar cheerful voice on the other side.

"Hey Shibuya, manager for baseball practise is ready for work" Murata calls from the other side of the door.

Miko smiles then stands. When Yuri stands, she places her hands on her hips "make sure you keep that promise Yu-chan otherwise you'll have more than a scolding when you get home."

Yuri walks to the living room door and nods "will do."

She smiles "okay now you have fun sweetheart, and say hello to Ken-chan for me."

"Okay!" he yells back to her then closes the door.

She sighs "it's been so long. I wonder if the both of them have realised it yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumi and Nozomi meet with the rest of the girls in the same cheerleading outfits. When she sees that nearly all of them are as tall as the red head beside her, the breath catches in her throat. But seeing the excitement and enthusiasm in her friend's bright ocean blue eyes, makes her feel more relaxed.

"Hey girls" Nozomi calls over to the rest of the group. When the group turn around to face them, the red head grabs Yumi's hand and pulls her toward the rest of them.

When the pair reaches them, the group gasp with excitement "you're the beautiful bow" exclaims a girl with sky blue eyes and short blonde hair.

Yumi blushes to the comment and nods to her "well that's what they call me, but you can call me Yumi."

The rest of the girls gather around her with beaming smiles of admiration "oh my god, I had no idea it was _you_ that was chosen to be the head cheerleader" a girl with pink hair and dark green eyes exclaims, as excited as the rest of them.

After a few fan comments, Yumi looks to the group with seriousness "alright, do we have anything planned for practise."

The girls exchange looks then look back to her with hopeful eyes. Nozomi chuckles as she playfully gives Yumi a nudge of the elbow "it's up to you head cheerleader, what do _you_ think we should do?"

Yumi cups her chin. She snaps her fingers with an instant idea "right first it will be stretches. Then after that we will practise some flips forward _and_ backwards, and then we make up parts of a routine."

All of the girls squeal with joy, jump in the air and clap their hands to her. Yumi looks to them and forgets about all of her nervousness about not being able to fit in due to her small height, but seeing that they already like her, there isn't anything to worry about.

"Oh hey Yumi guess what we have" a girl with green curly hair and golden eyes sings as she walks to a box. Yumi turns to her and smiles. The girl with green curly hair smiles "we have POMPOMS!" The rest of girls laugh then walk to the box and gather two pompoms each.

After a couple of hours of practising flips and making up parts of a routine, the girls place their pompoms back into the box then gather their things. Yumi made friends with every single girl on the cheerleading squad which made her happy. They loved the idea of having the girl known to the majority of japan of being the 'beautiful bow' being their head cheerleader, as they also knew that she won first in so many young gymnastics contests which was a bonus.

Yumi never knew that people actually thought of her archery skills as being amazing. She gathered the nickname due to what her name actually meant. When Miko knew that she was having a girl, she wanted her to have the same name as Yuri's, but as it would be weird to have two children with the same name, she decided to make a tiny change in the wording of it.

After going through names that sounded a lot like her second son's, she finally found the perfect name. And that was the name Yumi. The 'Yu' in her name gave the meaning of 'archery bow', and to thought of her daughter doing something like archery filled her with excitement as she was passionate about fencing. The 'Mi' in her name gave the meaning of beautiful. As Miko knew that when she was to have a girl she would definitely be beautiful, she decided that this name would suit her daughter perfectly.

When Miko sat her little girl down one day, she explained to her why her name sounded so much like her little big brother's and then she told her the tail of how she met her godfather when she was pregnant with Yuri. Being quite wise, Yumi pointed out that the 'Yu' in Yuri's name _also_ meant 'archery bow'. Miko just told the little seven year old that one day, one of them would actually gain the skill to become great at archery. And so when the little double black girl had gained the skill for an almost perfect aim, Miko believed that she actually had the skills of being psychic.

Yumi laughs to the memory of her mother giggling to the thought of how she knew that her daughter would be great at it. Of course the thought of their baby sister using arrows scared Yuri and Shori, but as they grew older, they knew that she was always careful.

Going through her bag, Yumi finds the blue pendant that her godfather gave her. She smiles and takes it into her hand. The sun above her makes the blueness in the pendant shine brighter. Never in her entire life has she thought that she would become a queen to an unknown world, but as she was alongside her little big brother, she began to accept it and was quite looking forward to seeing the different places in the Great Demon Kingdom and to rule over a land where everyone cared and worked with each other.

Knowing that cheerleading practise is over, she puts on her pendant then zips up her bag. "Hey Yumi!" Yumi turns to the source of the voice to see her little big brother running over to her. She smiles then waves to him. He reaches her and places his hands on his knees as he catches his breath.

Yumi raises an eyebrow with a knowing smirk curving her lips "too much running?"

He looks to her and smiles "yeah well, we had to run a few laps before actually starting training, otherwise we would gain bad side cramps and that is something that we _didn't_ want to get."

She laughs then flicks her long midnight hair "well, us ladies didn't even break a sweat." She smirks to him "you must have been working so hard to lose your breath _this_ easily" she mocks. He glares to her, only making her laughter erupt again.

"Oh come on stop laughing, it's not even funny" he whines.

Her laughter dies down as she wipes away the tears in her eyes. She glimpses over to the lake and pulls him towards it "come on, lets cool you down before you pass out from heat rush."

Seeing the water in the lake, Yuri's eyes light up as if it's the best thing in the world. He quickly falls to his knees at the edge of the lake and gathers a pool of it in his hands then throws it over his face and neck, not caring about getting his uniform wet.

Yumi kneels next to him and looks at the pendant on her chest. She looks to Yuri and waits until he's not busy splashing his face to speak.

Yuri reaches into the water again to gather another pool of it, when a huge swirl of water pulls at his hand, pulling him into the lake. Yumi gasps and grabs his other hand, in attempt to pull him out when the water wins and swallows the both of them. They disappear out of sight, leaving the lake calm once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumi and Yuri find themselves in a large bath. They look around to see nobody. Yuri stands and flicks his hands then holds out a hand to Yumi, which she takes then stands. She groans to getting her new uniform wet.

"Where are we?" Yuri asks as he looks around once again.

Yumi shrugs "I have no idea but I know we aren't near the lake." She turns to look to a distance in front of her when she sees dark figures hidden behind clouds of steam. Quietly, she reaches behind her to reach for her brother's arm "Yuri, I think we just landed in a public bath."

Yuri follows her gaze. His eyes widen "I think we better leave before they see-"

"Oh my goodness, is that the king and queen?" a high, husky voice calls out, making Yuri and Yumi freeze. They turn to the figures to see that's its three men, sitting on the edge of the bath. A dark shade of red finds its way to Yumi's cheeks as she realises that she's in the wrong gender bath.

She quickly covers her eyes with her arms "I'm sorry, we were just leaving now, we didn't mean to-"

"Your Majesties" another husky voice exclaims. Two of the three men run to the double blacks then tackle them into the water. "Oh aren't you both just adorable little things."

Yuri struggles to get out of the man's grasp as he looks to Yumi to see her struggling just as much as him.

"Get your hands off of His and Her Majesty right this instant!" exclaims a familiar voice to the two men.

The two men look up from the double black siblings to see Gunter standing to the side of the bath with a scowl of irritation marred across his pale features. They gasp with excitement as they run over to him then tackle him to the ground "are you Lord Gunter, aren't you just the most extraordinary creature I have ever seen." Gunter yelps with surprise as the pair of them tackle him to the ground.

Yuri looks to Gunter with sympathy as he watches the lilac haired advisor struggle against the two men. He looks to Yumi, who's breathing heavily. He smiles when he sees Conrad behind her.

Conrad smiles back to him, then helps his goddaughter stand "welcome back Your Majesties" he greets warmly to them both.

"Conrad you're our godfather, you don't have to call us 'Your Majesty'" Yuri retorts to him.

Conrad just smiles "sorry Yuri, Yumi."

Yumi looks to her godfather and smiles "thank you Conrad." She rings out her hair then looks around the bath "where are we?"

Yuri looks around aswell "this isn't Covenant Castle is it?"

Gunter finally able to push off the clingy men walks over to them "yes, your observation skills are very accurate Your Majesty. This is Voltaire Castle in the east corner of the Great Demon Kingdom."

Yuri's eyes widen "Voltaire…so this is Gwendal's castle?"

Conrad nods to him "yes that is correct."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them walk further into Voltaire Castle to collect Yuri's new uniform. He smiles and tugs a little of the fabric of his new black jacket "wow, this looks just like my school uniform."

"Well Your Majesty I did try my best to get the tailors to make it as accurate as when you were last here" Gunter explains. A slight blush lands on the lilac haired advisor's cheeks as he looks to see how much of Yumi's body is revealed by her cheerleading outfit.

Yuri was grateful for his godfather giving her his jacket to cover most of what was revealed. Although on their world this was an ordinary cheerleading outfit, but Yumi definitely doesn't fit in wearing something like that.

"u-uh Your Majesty" Gunter stammers as he looks to Yumi's clothes. When she turns to him, he quickly turns away to hide his heated cheeks.

Knowing that a lot of her body is revealed, Yumi sighs then turns to her godfather "hey Conrad, would it be okay if I chose something for my uniform as I don't want it to be in a dress. I will make sure that's its black I promise" she pleads with wide, puppy dog eyes.

He looks to her and smiles "well I don't see why not." He turns to Gunter "Gunter would it be alright if you take Yuri and I take Yumi to choose her new uniform?"

Recomposing himself, Gunter turns to him with a wide small "of course, you'll know where to bring Her Majesty won't you?" When Conrad nods, Gunter turns to Yumi with uncertain eyes "Your Majesty, are you sure that you don't want us to choose your new uniform for you?"

She nods enthusiastically "yep, I'm definitely sure" she smiles knowingly "and don't worry, I will make sure that it is easy to move around in, and that it isn't undignified." She turns to her brother and winks "and you don't have to worry about anything either Yuri." Yumi removes her godfather's jacket off of her shoulders and slips her arms through the long, tan sleeves. She places her hands on her hips "and I can promise that you'll like it." With that she and Conrad turn and walk away from Yuri and Gunter.

Disappearing around the corner, Yumi waves a long sleeve up and down as she waves to the pair of them. Yuri chuckles at the long flapping sleeve as his baby sister disappears with his godfather.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do I have to do _all_ of this?" Yuri asks half-heartedly as he looks to the stacks of papers on the desk before him. His eyes fearful and worried about the hand aches he would get.

Gunter nods to him "yes Your Majesty. There is a section for you to sign and there is a different section for Her Majesty to sign."

"But Gunter there's a lot of paperwork here, can't you do it?" Yuri complains as he looks to the lilac haired advisor.

Gunter slams a hand on the desk, causing Yuri to flinch "Your Majesty, as this nation's king you are needed to complete your duties."

"I never gave _him_ permission to make himself comfortable in my castle" growls a scowling Gwendal standing in the now open door way to the office.

Wolfram squeezes past his elder brother to run to the young king irritated "Yuri, what was that about? You both disappeared in the middle of the coronation ceremony."

Yuri holds his hands up in defence as he smiles nervously to his blonde friend "oh hey, it's nice to see you too Wolfram."

Wolfram's scowl straightens when he notices someone missing. He looks around then turns to his double black friend "where's your sister?"

"Her Majesty is with Conrart choosing a new uniform to her best sense of taste" Gunter replies, turning to the blonde.

"I thought _you_ were going to choose her uniform Gunter" Gwendal points out to the lilac haired advisor.

Gunter sighs and sags his shoulders "well I was going to, but I didn't think she would be happy with wearing a dress and so I thought I would let her decided when she arrives. And she did seem excited to choosing her uniform herself."

"Oh my, so this is the new demon king?" calls a husky voice from the doorway. Everyone turns to the source to see a woman with magenta hair and sky blue eyes standing behind Gwendal. They don't miss the look of fear on the stoic demon's face when he hears the voice of the woman standing behind him. The magenta haired woman steps into the office and places a hand over her chest "it is very nice to finally meet Your Majesty my name is Lady Annissina Von Karbelnikoff. I didn't get the chance to meet you during your first visit here, but I was in the coronation ceremony standing in the group of Karbelnikoff with the other aristocrats."

Yuri smiles to her "it's nice to meet you Lady Annissina."

Annissina walks into the office as Gwendal closes the door behind her, also stepping into the room. Annissina smiles widely as she crosses her arms across chest "so I hear that you share your soul with your baby sister, also making her our queen, is that right?" She asks Yuri.

Yuri nods "yeah, although she probably has more guts than I do when it comes to authority" he answers sheepishly, scratching the back of head.

The smile of the magenta haired woman's face widens with excitement "yes I heard. I also heard that she gave Wolfram quite the scolding when you both awakened from the duel. _And_ I also heard that she tackled a man all on her own when the fire in the village broke out."

Yuri looks to his blonde friend to notice his face is red with embarrassment due to the scolding his baby sister gave him. He looks back to Annissina "Yeah she did. She has always been good at self-defence, and many other skills."

Gunter's eyes widen with excitement "oh, what other skills is Her Majesty capable of?"

"Well she is good with self-defence and combat. She is an _amazing_ acrobat, and… she is brilliant at archery" Yuri answers his advisor happily, proud of his baby sister's capabilities.

"Wow, I'm even _more_ excited to meeting her" Annissina states proudly.

Suddenly the door to the office bursts open to reveal Yumi and Conrad in the doorway. A wide smile of determination spread across her face. Yumi steps into the room and gestures to her new uniform "so, what do you think?"

Everyone stares at her wide eyed. Knowing that she would have to look sophisticated for playing the role of queen, Yumi decided to go for an office but easy-moving look. She decided to wear a black long sleeved jacket that clung close to her body form that ended just above her hips, and was tied with buttons that began just above her breasts leading to the bottom of the material. She chose a white blouse for her under shirt, and a black loose bow tying around her collar, the collar with the first few buttons visible from under her black jacket. Yumi decided to wear black matching pants of bootcut style that reached just a little bit off of the ground. And on her feet she wore dark brown knee high boots, which were covered by her trouser legs.

She smiles to the faces of shock and twirls in a circle with her arms reached out to her sides. When she gives the occupants in the room a full view of her new chosen uniform, she stands to face them and places her hands on her hips. She turns to Gunter with a knowing smile "do you think that this suits the title 'athletic-and-sophisticated-demon-queen'?"

Gunter's eyes begin to fill with tears of joy to the sight of his young queen "oh, it looks absolutely remarkable. It suits you perfectly Your Majesty."

Yuri chuckles then notices something different about his baby sister. Raising a curious brow, he looks to her "hey Yumi, is it me or do you seem…taller?"

Yumi laughs as she turns to her little big brother. "Well done Yuri, I'm glad you noticed." She turns to the side and hitches up a leg behind her to reveal a medium sized heel at the end of her boot. She points to her foot behind her "the reason is because I have these" she puts down her leg then points to her brother "and that is so I won't have to be so much smaller than _you_ anymore _,_ and so I decided that it would be best if I did something about my height by choosing these for my uniform."

Yuri sighs then looks to the table "well, can you at least move around in them _without_ falling over?"

Before Yumi can answer her brother, Conrad steps forward with his kind-hearted smile "ah, Your Majesty I can be proven witness as I have seen her run, jump and somersault in these boots. So I doubt that we will have anything to worry about."

Yumi smirks to him " _and_ I can easily defend myself in these if another situation like the incident at the village occurs so don't worry little big brother I'll be fine."

Wolfram's eyes widen to her nickname for Yuri. He looks to Conrad, remembering that those were the exact same three words that he used to call _his_ little big brother. When Conrad looks to him, he turns away from those kind eyes still believing that being half human is bad. Conrad just inwardly smiles then turns back to his godchildren.

Yumi walks to the desk and picks up a document from one of the piles on the desk. Yuri looks to the document and sweatdrops "hehe, yeah those are the documents that I have to sign."

She nods, not taking her eyes off of the document "yes I know, Conrad told me about mine on the way here." She nods to the document then places it in front of brother "this is for the villagers taxes, to make sure that they have enough supplies and everything that they'll need for their day to day lives."

Gunter runs up to the desk to stare at her with wide eyes of surprise "Your Majesty you can read what these say?" when Yumi nods, he smiles widely then grasps his hands together with admiration.

"Oh man, you can _read_ it" Yuri complains as he takes a look at the document. He turns to her with a worried look "I can't even understand what it says."

A shrug is his answer. Yumi places a hand on her hip when her eyes widen. She turns around to face the magenta haired woman "I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were standing there."

Annissina chuckles and waves off her apology "there is no need to worry Your Majesty," she places a hand on her heart "my name is Lady Annissina Von Karbelnikoff, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Yumi smiles to her "it is a pleasure to meet you aswell Lady Annissina."

Gwendal, wanting to break up the strong bond between the only females in the room, clears his throat and turns to his king and queen "Your Majesties, we have some urgent business to discuss."

Yumi looks to him "business?"

He nods "yes, we have been detecting aggressive human activities, and we expect that they could be leading up to a battle, so be prepared to declare war when the time is right."

Yuri's and Yumi's eyes widen with disbelief. Yuri stands from his seat at the desk and slams his hands on the table "now hold on, there is no way me and Yumi are going to lead a war."

Yumi nods "going to war with someone won't help the situation and aggressive behaviour any, it will just increase which will lead to innocent lives being sacrificed."

"Can't we just talk to them and you know, cooperate with them?"

Yumi looks to him and nods with a smile.

Gunter steps forward "well, there is way to keep the humans from fighting against us." He turns to Gwendal who nods then turns back to the double blacks "and that is to retrieve the demon sword Morgif."

Yuri's eyes widen with excitement "alright, then let's get this sword Morgit and settle this once and for all."

Yumi face palms "Yuri, he said Mor _gif_ not Morgit."

Yuri looks to her with a nervous smile "right, t-that then."

Wolfram looks to the two of them surprised to see their enthusiasm for collecting such a dangerous artifact. He looks beside him to see Yuri listening to Gunter explaining what Morgif is and its importance to the Great Demon Kingdom. Wolfram looks to Yumi to see that she is _also_ listening to the lilac haired advisor. She surprises the blonde by locking her midnight eyes with his and winks to him.

Wolfram quickly draws his attention away from her as he feels his cheeks fill up with heat. His heart skips a beat when he looks to her again to see her smiling warmly to him. He returns her smile with a small smile of his own.

Conrad, who notices the exchanging smiles from his youngest brother and goddaughter, smiles warmly.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri, Yumi, Conrad and Wolfram were the ones to go and collect the legendary demon sword Morgif. They would have to travel by boat to get to Vondivia Island. Yumi was excited about finally getting out of the castle to explore the new world that she and her brother had come too.

She reminded the three of them of an over excited child when she bordered the ship, as she kept asking her godfather multiple questions about every different event that occurred in the Great Demon Kingdom and also began asking more about the other countries. She already guessed that their country must have had an enemy or two and out of those that hated demons, she was proven right. Yumi actually seemed to be more excited about the trip than Yuri was and she wasn't the one who would be gaining the weapon.

Yumi decided that her brother should wield Morgif as it was originally supposed to be _him_ to become their new king, and it wasn't expected for her to be born with half of his soul. And as she was better with a bow anyway, she would just use an ordinary sword when it came to sword fighting, and pray that one day she will find a special bow in this world that could be hers and hers alone.

Even when the four of them boarded the ship and settled down in their room, Yumi's excitement hadn't even dulled down. As soon as she stepped into the room, she quickly ran to the window to look at the view. Her eyes brightened when she saw the multiple amounts of waves taking them away. It was like a peaceful paradise to her. Well that was until she found out that a certain blonde had seasickness.

There lying on the bed closest to the window was Wolfram, spread out flat on his stomach. His face had been drained of its entire colour, and his eyes were half closed. Yumi noticed how bad his condition was and it worried her.

While her brother was getting brown contact lenses fitted into his eyes by her godfather, Yumi sat on the bed next the blonde's with her legs crossed on the mattress as she leaned forward to look at his face, her eyes filled with concern for him "are you sure you're alright Wolfram?"

Wolfram didn't actually know how to answer her. He felt pathetic to have an illness such as seasickness, and he _definitely_ didn't want to show the one person that scolded him with such wisdom and authority his weakness. Not wanting to make her sympathise over him, he just closes his eyes and nods.

Yumi can see the weakness in his eyes, and she feels guilty for making him feel like he can't even show a little of it. When she scolded him the day after his and her brother's duel, she told him to hide away everything that blinds him from the proper picture, but she never meant for him to hide away _everything_. She just meant for him to hide away things like jealousy, envy, greed and pride because they are what build up a negative ego.

Knowing that Wolfram is just trying to ignore his dizziness, she sighs and closes her eyes "well I know that's a lie." She climbs off of the bed and kneels in front him, so her eyes are levelled with his closed ones "would you like some water or something?"

Wolfram slowly opens his eyes to see how close she is. A faint blush settles on his cheeks as he looks into her large midnight eyes, seeing the concern that's filled them "u-uh n-no I'm okay…thanks" he whispers sheepishly.

"Ow, Conrad do I have to wear these? They're irritating" a brown wigged Yuri complains as he blinks multiple times to set in his new contact lenses.

Conrad stands from his kneeling position in front of him and nods "yes Your Majesty, as you need to keep your black hair and black eyes hidden."

Yuri turns to Yumi with a frown "how come Yumi doesn't have to wear these. She has black hair and black eyes too."

Yumi stands and places a hand on her hip "well that is because I'm not the one who is leaving the room." She looks to the blonde on the bed in front of her then looks back to her brother "and I think it would be best if I stay here and look after Wolfram as he doesn't look to good."

Yuri looks to his blonde friend with sympathy "hey Wolfram, are you sure you don't want anything? You know maybe some yogurt could…" his words trail off when the blonde reaches over to the bowl on the night stand and empties the contents of his stomach.

The double black boy gets a smack to the arm by his sister. He turns to her to see irritation in her eyes "Yuri you idiot why did you say that?"

He steps back and holds his hands up in defence "I thought that it might help calm his stomach."

She rolls her eyes then walks back to her bed "well anything that contains dairy won't help an unsettled stomach. It will just curdle up" she whispers the last part so the blonde doesn't hear.

Yuri sighs then looks to his godfather. Conrad nods then walks to the door "let us get going Your Majesty" he turns to Yumi "Your Majesty, are you sure you wouldn't like to come with us?"

Yumi nods then crosses her legs on the mattress "yep I'm fine here. And besides I would feel bad if I left him" she points to Wolfram "on his own, especially in the condition that he's in."

"That's kinda strange for you to take down the chance to explore Yumi" Yuri points out to her.

She just shrugs her shoulders then falls onto her back, with her hands under her head "yeah well I can explore when we reach the island, and besides I could use some relaxation myself."

"Okay well keep an eye on him, and Yumi…" his eyes turn serious. When she looks at him he continues "…make sure you _stay_ in this room."

She pouts "oh come on Yuri, have some more trust in me will you, and _stop_ being so over protective. Don't worry I won't go anywhere."

Yuri smiles and then walks out of the door, followed by Conrad. They get to the hallway and bump into a man and a little girl. The man smiles to them "it is nice to meet you both. We are in the room next door. My name is Heathcrife" he nods to the little girl next to him "and this is my daughter Beatrice" with that introduction, the man now known as Heathcrife, takes of his hat then gives a slight bow revealing his bald head.

Yuri yelps with surprise "u-um sir, I don't know if you have noticed, but your hair fell off-"

Conrad chuckles then places a hand on his shoulder "I'm very sorry sir, my master isn't used to the Cavalcade greeting."

Heathcrife smiles then places his hat and hair back on his head "that's quite alright. It is a pleasure to meet you both. Shall we go to the top deck and get some fresh air as we might get in the way being in the middle of the hallway." Conrad and Yuri nod to him then follow him to the top deck of the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the room, Yumi waits until she hears the footsteps of her brother and godfather disappear down the hall. She smiles when she hears them talking to someone about going up to the top deck and then walk up to the top of ship.

Knowing that no one is outside of the room she smiles then steps toward the blonde who's still lying on his stomach. She kneels to meet his eye level to see him struggling against the sickness in his stomach.

She sighs then carefully lifts a hand to stroke his blonde bangs out of the way of his forehead. Wolfram opens his eyes to the gingery touch "Y-Yumi?" his eyes widen when she moves her face closer to his "w-what are you…" he stops when she gently places her forehead against his. To the soft feeling of her skin, heat fills in his cheeks causing his face to look like fire. He stares at her wide eyed with his heart jumping beats faster than normal to how close she is. So close that he can feel the cool breathing from her slightly open lips.

After a moment of silence, she sighs then pulls away "oh man, not only are you seasick you have a fever aswell. Your face is all red."

Wolfram swallows the lump in throat _"my face is red for another reason."_

Yumi stands from her kneeling position then walks to the bathroom. She comes back a minute later with a small towel and a bowl of water in each hand and walks back to kneel beside his bed. She soaks the towel in the water then reaches it to him but stops when she sees that he's still lying on his front "please can you roll onto your back" she orders softly.

Wolfram does as she says and rolls onto his back, placing his hands on his stomach. He doesn't say anything as Yumi gingerly lifts up his blonde bangs and dabs his face with the dampened towel. He looks somewhere else instead into her eyes.

Yumi notices the nervousness and inwardly sighs. Continuing what she is doing, she asks "Wolfram, can I ask you a question? And I want a _truthful_ answer."

Knowing that he can't avoid her eyes any longer, Wolfram looks away from the window to face her "y-yes."

"Are you…" she hesitates then recomposes her nerves "are you scared of…me?"

His eyes widen with disbelief _"crap"._ But then when he sees the hurt in her eyes, he looks back to the window "n-not really…I mean…no" he turns to her "why do you ask?"

Yumi dampens the towel again "well ever since that day after yours and Yuri's duel you seem to be…I don't know…quiet around me." She turns around from the bowl and continues to dab his face "I know we get on, but I was just wondering if you are forcing yourself to be friends with me because you don't want to risk getting shouted at again. Because if that is the reason for you only being nice to me, then-"

Wolfram gently grasps her hand, stopping her words. When she looks into his emerald eyes, he speaks "I'm not forcing myself to being friends with you, it's something that I'm doing willingly. I want to be your friend. I knew that what you said was true and it made me realise that I _was_ blinded by my jealousy to accept defeat in that duel against Yuri."

That makes her feel relaxed "well I'm glad you've realised. And I'm relieved to know that you aren't scared of me" she replies with a warm smile.

He returns her smile "well, at first I was a little scared of you but then when we went to the village I began to feel at ease with you." He turns to the window "are you like that with Yuri when he does something wrong?"

Yumi smirks "only sometimes, but he's learnt to not get on my bad side."

Wolfram sits up on the bed only to get hit by dizzy spell then fall back. Vomit flies up his throat and he quickly puts his hand over his mouth then leans over to the bowl beside the bed to empty the contents of his stomach. Yumi gently rubs circles on his back.

After a view moments of vomiting, Wolfram lays back onto the bed. Yumi carefully lifts up a glass of water to his lips and slowly lets him sip the cool liquid to liquefy his dry rough throat. Once swallowing a few gulps, he closes his eyes "you don't have to help me you know."

She smiles to the sleepiness in his voice "nonsense, there's no way I could let you stay here on your own especially with you like this." When she sees his eyes becoming heavy, she puts the glass of water on the nightstand and begins stroking the side of his face, brushing some of his hair behind his ear _"his hair is so soft"_ "Wolfram why don't you go to sleep for a little while. You know, to take your mind off of your seasickness."

He slowly nods then falls asleep to the sound of her soft, sweet humming. When he's finally sound asleep, Yumi smiles then stands to reach over for the blanket at the end of the bed and pulls it over him. She steps away from the bed and reaches into her luggage to retrieve a hat and some sunglasses.

She looks to Wolfram in the corner of her eye _"wow, I never thought that my sleeping charms would work on Wolfram like they do Yuri. Anyway he needed the sleep to settle is vicious stomach."_ She turns back to her hat and flips her head forward to fit her long midnight hair inside it then stands straight to make sure her hair is hidden. When it is, she puts on her sunglasses then walks to the door, opens it and quietly steps out into the hallway and locks the door behind her, for Wolfram's safety while he sleeps.

Making sure not to get seen by her little big brother and godfather, she quickly walks through the ship to adventure. Yuri was right to be surprised about her turning down the offer to explore, as she planned on doing so anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On deck, Yuri and Conrad were standing near the wall whilst watching everyone throw the scraps from their plates onto the floor. Conrad just stands there calmly whereas Yuri holds back the urge to cringe in front of them.

"How can they do that? It's disgusting" he whispers to his godfather, making sure that the others around him don't hear.

Conrad turns to him "yes I know it's very hygienic but this is natural for people to act this way."

"Hehe right, natural" he repeats nervously still trying to fight the urge to vomit. He looks around then walks to the punch bowl. He reaches for a glass when he feels an irritating feeling in his eye. Unconsciously rubbing his eye, he doesn't realise that he rubs his eye contact out of place.

He turns to face the direction of his godfather with a hand covering his left eye to hide its true colour, and sees him talking to someone. _"Oh man, I'm going to have to go to the room before someone notices my black eyes"_ he looks to the sky and sighs with relief _"well at least it's dark now, maybe I can get there without being seen."_ With that thought in mind, he quickly runs in the direction of their room.

Getting away from the other guests, Yuri rounds the corner with his hand still covering his eye when he runs into someone, causing the both of them to fall over. Yuri winces when he lands on his behind. Recomposing himself from the pain, he turns to the person in front of him "I'm sorry, I never meant to-" his eyes widen to who he sees "wait a minute, you're the boy from earlier."

The boy in front of him smiles sweetly then stands "yeah I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" he holds a hand out to Yuri "I was just doing some checks of the ship before retiring for the night."

Yuri takes his hand then stands "thanks, actually it was my fault for running and disturbing you from your work."

"Well as I'm here is there anything I can help you with?"

Yuri lifts up a hand to cover his eye when he realises that his brown contact lens isn't in his eye. He begins to panic but tries to quickly hide his worry away by kneeling down to look at the floor in search for his contact lens "I've lost my contact lens."

The boy kneels down to help him search "what does it look like?" he looks up to Yuri where he spots something on his shirt "hey, what's that?" he asks pointing to Yuri's chest.

Yuri looks up to him then follows his finger to where he's pointing. When he follows the direction, he sees that it's his contact lens. He smiles with relief then picks it off of his shirt "aha, thanks" he stands then runs to his room "thanks for the help!" he calls over his shoulder whilst waving to the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri quickly runs to his room, opens the door then flies through, closing the door quickly behind him. Not having the knowledge of the blonde that was sleeping peacefully until he stormed through the room. Breathing heavily, he sits on his bed and faces the blonde to see him panicked "Wolfram, what's wrong?"

Wolfram growls with frustration, irritated to being awoken so abruptly, and throws off the blanket that Yumi put on him earlier "well I'm fine, it's just that I wasn't expecting such a quiet awakening" he mocks, glaring at the double black.

"Sorry, I had no idea that you were asleep. I would have been quieter if I had known" Yuri quickly defends, feeling guilty for being the reason to disturb the blonde's peaceful slumber.

Wolfram sighs then stands "it's fine, don't worry about it." He stretches his arms and yawns.

Yuri removes his blue over jacket and throws it on the bed "I'm surprised you managed to get to sleep with your seasickness. How did you get over it?"

"I don't know, but I know Yumi helped me a lot." He gestures to the bowl of water and towel beside the bed "I told her she didn't have to help me but she's too stubborn to persuade otherwise."

Yuri chuckles "yeah I know, she's always been like that."

"She asked me if I was scared of her."

Yuri smirks then leans closer to his blonde friend "well, are you?"

Wolfram looks to him and sighs "well, it's not that I'm scared of her, it's just the fact of not knowing how to always stay on her good side. I've seen what she is capable of when she's angry."

Yuri smiles to him then falls back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling "don't think like that." He rolls his head to the side to see the confused look on the blonde's face "she doesn't mean to scare people and she wouldn't have scolded you the way she did if she'd known that you couldn't change your attitude. Yumi is just like that, but it annoys her aswell."

Wolfram raises a confused eyebrow "it annoys her?"

Yuri nods then turns to look back at the ceiling "yeah. It annoys her because she accidently pushes away people because of how wise and strong willed she is. Yumi has always had a strong heart for nearly everything and she has always had a wide imagination. That's why she loves to explore and adventure new places. That's why she kept asking questions when we were boarding the ship earlier, because she has such a curious mind due to her wisdom." He growls with irritation then closes his eyes "but there was this one time where she let her guard down."

Wolfram's eyes widen "what happened?"

"Well one day, Yumi was curious about this new lake that was being built near where we lived. She asked me if we could sneak into the building sight and take a peek at it but I knew that we weren't allowed to go in as it was dangerous and that's what I told her. But being her curious self she didn't listen to me and did it anyway. Once at school, someone heard that she wanted to see it and he told her that he would take her there at night. Obviously hearing this excited Yumi, and so she went with him to the building sight then snuck in when no one was around."

Yuri sits up on the bed and places his hands on his thighs "when they got in there, she didn't know that he was the son of one of the people who controlled the machines for the building site and so he had the keys to one of them, which he got from his father. And when Yumi's back was turned, he started up one of the machines and it scared her, causing her to fall into the large pit that the builders dug for the fountain to be fit in."

Wolfram holds back a gasp "was she alright?"

Yuri just looks down to his hands that are clenched tightly on his thighs "she did suffer from major bruising and cut marks, but what that scum did break the most was her trust. The reason he offered to take her that night was because she is known throughout most of japan as the 'Beautiful Bow' for her beauty and accurate aim for archery. And as she is kinda famous, he tried to get his way with her but she fought back and managed to escape him before he did anything else."

He clenches his fists tighter on his thighs "when she came home later that night, she was covered in scratch marks and bruises. Her clothes were all torn and dirty. And that bastard made her so scared, that she didn't want to go to school for the next four days. She didn't tell us who did it because she kept saying that it wasn't important and that it didn't matter. But I found out whom in the end."

"How did you find out who it was?" Wolfram asks softly, not wanting to make his friend even angrier than he already is.

Yuri, realising that he's losing control over his emotions, sighs then loosens his fists "well, Yumi didn't want to walk home with anyone and so I kept a safe distance behind her, just to make sure she was safe, when I saw a boy trying to talk to her. Yumi kept telling him to go away but he just wasn't listening, and when I heard the conversation more, I heard him apologise for what he did to her at the building site and that's when I snapped."

Wolfram's eyes widen with surprise "what did you do?"

Yuri looks to him "when I heard him try and apologise to her about what he did, I ran over to him and punched him straight in the jaw. When he tried to get up again, I hit him again then grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall and told him to never ever go near Yumi again otherwise there would be a repeat of what I did only next time it would be twice as worse." He falls back on the bed "and after that Yumi never even got _looked_ at again by him."

Wolfram smiles and leans against the wall next to his bed "wow, who knew a wimp like you could do something like that."

Yuri sits up and frowns "hey, don't call me a wimp!"

That just makes Wolfram laugh "well you are a very good big brother to her."

A bright wide smile spreads across the double black's face "thanks Wolf that means a lot." He looks back to ceiling "but yeah, that's why she _is_ so wise, because she doesn't want to let her guard down again. She will only scold someone in the way that she did to you because she knows that they can become a better person." He turns to Wolfram with a warm smile "and I think you have proved her right, don't you think?"

Wolfram's cheeks fill with heat as he looks away "well yeah…I suppose."

Yuri closes his eyes then places his hands behind his head "anyway, that's why Shori and I _are_ so protective over her. I know she isn't a little girl anymore, but in my eyes she is still my baby sister. And I can't see her heart broke again."

Wolfram opens his mouth to say something when he realises something "hey Yuri where is Yumi?"

Yuri quickly opens his eyes then turns to him "weren't she in here with you?"

"She was before I fell asleep, but then I just thought that she would be with you and Lord Weller" Wolfram replies anxiously.

Yuri looks to the bathroom then turns to the blonde "do you think she's in there?" When Wolfram gives him a little shrug in response, he turns back to the bathroom and steps toward the door. Standing outside it, he gives a gentle knock with his knuckle "hey Yumi are you in here?" No answer. Yuri knocks again but this time a little bit harder "hey Yumi, come on this isn't funny." Again he gets no answer. This begins to worry the both of them as they exchange looks then turn back to the bathroom door "Yumi come on. Can you at least say-" he gets cut off by the ship jolting sideways.

Yuri falls into the wall and Wolfram falls off of the bed. "What the heck was that?" Yuri asks, rubbing the bump on his head.

Wolfram grabs on to the side of the bed to pull himself off of the floor, trying to ignore the return of his seasickness "I have no idea."

Yuri stands, still rubbing his head. The sound of terrified screams brings his attention to the deck above them "is that… _screaming_?"

Managing to stand on weak legs, Wolfram looks to him "it seems that the ship is being attacked."

Yuri's eyes widen "attacked!" his heart stops with realisation "but wait if the ship is being attacked then that means Yumi's in danger" he quickly runs to the door to be stopped when it opens to reveal Conrad "Conrad."

Conrad quickly steps in with a look of relief "thank goodness I found you-" he stops when he notices someone missing. He quickly turns to them "where is Her Majesty?"

"I don't know" Yuri answers "I was going to look for her but-"

Conrad cuts him off "no Your Majesty, stay here with Wolfram and hide. The ship is being attacked by pirates. I will look for Her Majesty." With that he walks out the room in order to look for Yumi.

Yuri and Wolfram hide in the closet of their room. Wolfram with his sword ready in hand, whispers to Yuri "if they catch you, you can't fight them. And you'll be okay because you're good looking so they won't hurt you."

Yuri turns to him with disbelief "are you kidding me, you're like a hundred times cuter than I am."

"But as a soldier I can't go down without a fight, whereas you can." The grip on his sword tightens "if only I stayed awake then Yumi wouldn't have-I could have kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't leave the room."

"Wolfram, what was the last thing that Yumi was doing when you last saw her?" Yuri asks, probably already knowing the answer.

Wolfram looks down to think "well I remember that she was kneeling beside me. And then she began…" his cheeks heat up again to the remembrance of how gentle and soft her hands were when she was stroking his hair "she began stroking my hair and…"

"…humming?" Yuri finishes his sentence.

Wolfram turns to him with wide eyes "h-how did you know?"

Yuri slaps his forehead "oh man Yumi. She has these sleeping charms that she can ease someone to sleep by humming and stroking their face or hair. She's done it to me so many times just so she could sneak out of the house without me being able to tell mom and dad."

Before Wolfram can answer, the cabin door slams open to reveal heavy footsteps walking into the room. Through the slots in the closet door, Yuri can see that they have curved swords, making him gulp.

"The kid said that the prize would be in here" announces one of the pirates with a scratchy voice.

"I hope he's right coz we'd make a fortune out of that beauty."

One of the other pirates laughs "yeah I hope her friends don't mind us borrowing her for a while."

Yuri and Wolfram look to each with wide eyes "Yumi!"

The pirates turn to the closet "what the hell was that?"

Yuri, quickly thinking of a way to draw the pirates away from them, decides to make a noise "meow" "meow."

The pirates' eyes fill with fear when they look to the closet "that's a big enough dragon to eat us all alive. Even a baby dragon's enough."

"Quick, call for some of the others, we're gonna need as much help as we can to kill this thing."

Wolfram sighs and shakes his head. Yuri turns to him "what? I thought my cat noise was pretty impressive."

Wolfram looks to him with unbothered eyes "no Yuri, cats make a 'baa' sound."

Yuri raises an eyebrow "no, sheep go 'baa'" he argues as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

The sound of hurried footsteps draws their attention back to the pirates in the room. Wolfram tightens the grip on his sword, ready for attack.

The pirates on the other side of the closet door ready their swords aswell. One of them steps forward and places his hand on the handle of the door. With a nod from his comrades, he quickly opens the door to be surprised by Wolfram flying through it and hitting two swords.

Wolfram points his sword in front of him as he stands on the bed "Yuri, get out of here while I hold them off."

Yuri looks to him "but what about you?"

"Never mind about me, just get out of here."

"Wolfram put down your sword" Yuri orders. He furrows his eyebrows together when the blonde doesn't obey "and that's an order."

Wolfram looks to him. He grits his teeth as he finally gives in and reluctantly lets his sword fall onto the mattress of the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri and Wolfram were tied up with their hands behind their backs, whilst being shoved to stand with the rest of the group of prisoners. Thankfully, Yuri was still wearing his brown wig to hide his black hair, but that still didn't ease the nerves swimming around him to knowing that his baby sister wasn't any to be seen whilst their ship was being attacked by pirates.

And what made his nerves worse, were what the pirates said about there being a prize. He knew that they were calling someone a prize, as they described the prize of having friends and being beautiful. But it suddenly clicked to him when the pirates went to their room in order to claim their 'prize' and if they had his baby sister then he would lose his temper completely.

The prisoners were put into a huge group on one side of the top deck whilst the pirates boarded the woman and children onto their boat. Wolfram and Yuri were quickly scanning through the crowd but began to panic when they couldn't see Yumi anywhere.

Wolfram, not taking his eyes off of the crowd, whispered to his double black friend "Yuri, I can't see Yumi anywhere. She isn't in the crowd unless she's on their ship."

Yuri grits his teeth with irritation "neither can I." His eyes widen with hope as he turns to the blonde "maybe she's with Conrad, as I don't see him anywhere. Maybe he found Yumi and they hid somewhere."

Wolfram looks to him then shakes his "no Yuri I don't think so."

"Why not?"

Wolfram nods in the direction behind him "because Lord Weller is standing over there."

Yuri follows his gaze to see Conrad standing on the other side of the group. His face sketched with both worry and irritation. When Conrad looks to them and sees that Yumi isn't with them either, he clenches his fists tight by his side, feeling helpless to not being able to do anything and not being able to find his goddaughter.

A pirate with green hair walks up to the one in charge and smiles "we found the prize boss."

The boss pirate smiles wickedly "well it's about time. Bring her forward."

The pirate with green hair nods then walks to where Yuri and Wolfram can't see. He returns a second later with a group of other pirates behind him, with someone in their grasp. Yuri and Wolfram watch the pirates carefully to see them holding a girl wearing a hat.

They can't see her face, but they recognise the clothing of the girl. The white long sleeved blouse and the royal blue feminine waistcoat that clings to her torso and hips, the black pants and heeled medium heeled boots. If only the girl didn't have the hat on her head, Yuri and Wolfram would have known who she was straight away.

The boss grabs the girl by the chin and roughly jerks her face up to look at him. His eyes filled with lust "aren't you just a pretty little thing."

He reaches up to remove her hat when she catches his hand and digs her fingernails into his skin causing him to wince. She looks up to him and smirks "let me give you a prize of your own." The pirate boss opens his mouth to say something but is stopped when she twists his wrist and jumps backward, flipping in the air and kicking the boss under the chin.

The girl lands in a crouching position then looks to the boss to see him holding his throbbing chin. He recomposes himself then glares to the girl. He points his sword to her "get a hold of her, the kid said she was feisty but I had no idea she was this much."

Five other pirates circle her with their swords ready. The girl looks to them in her crouching position then looks to the ground. She sighs then stands "okay this was not how I wanted this to end but you leave me no choice."

Yuri's, Wolfram's and Conrad's eyes widen with recognition to the girls voice. Her face is still hidden by her hat but Yuri would recognise that voice anywhere "Yumi."

She readies herself into a position where she can see all five pirates and clenches her fists. The pirate to her left, charges at her with his sword held high. She slides to the side to dodge the sword then kicks the pirate in shin, making him fall forward.

The pirate behind her reaches out to grab arm and pulls her towards him. She throws her elbow back to hit his chest then head-butts his face, making him let go of her arm which she swings toward him and connects her loose fist with his jaw, causing him to fall on the ground, also dropping his sword to land in front of her feet.

Two of the pirates run up to her from behind. She smirks then places a foot on the sword in front of her feet then slides it behind her, causing the pirates to step on it then fall forward. She jumps backwards then flips, landing safely on her feet behind the two pirates on the ground now in front of her.

A high pitched scream causes her to turn to look at the pirates' ship. When she looks to the source, the sight makes her grit her teeth. A pirate is pulling at one of a little girl's ponytails dragging her to their ship while she cries out for her father.

Heathcrife turns and gasps "Beatrice!"

Beatrice looks to him "Papa! Help me! Papa!" The pirate looks down to her and reaches for his sword to cut off her ponytail.

Yuri and Wolfram struggle against their restraints "that bastard!"

Yumi, thinking quickly, bends down and picks up one of the pirates swords. She straightens her left arm out straight in front of her whilst she holds the tip of the blade with her right hand and aims for the sword in the pirate's hand. Throwing back her arm, she throws the sword toward the pirate's hand. Everyone watching gasps to the worry of her hitting Beatrice.

The pirate lifts up his hand to strike Beatrice when the sword that Yumi throws cuts his hand, causing him to drop his sword. He growls in pain then looks up to see the culprit when he gets kicked in the side of the jaw by Yumi, making him fall away from the little girl.

Beatrice falls to the ground whilst covering her eyes. She feels gentle hands land on her shoulders, making her look up to the person. She opens her eyes to see Yumi kneeling in front of her "are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asks softly.

Beatrice shakes her head "I'm okay, thank you miss…"

Yumi smiles "just call me Yumi. And there isn't any need to thank me" she looks to the group and notices Heathcrife. She recognises him as the one who called her name "is that your father?"

Beatrice follows his gaze and smiles "yes that's Papa."

Yumi smiles then stands. She quickly looks around, relieved to see that there aren't any pirates around then turns to Beatrice "okay quickly run to your father." Beatrice nods then runs to Heathcrife.

Yumi stands then steps back to see if there are any pirates around. She draws her eyebrows together with confusion as she scans the area _"I swear there were more of them."_ She looks around the group when she comes across three very familiar faces. She smiles with relief to seeing them unharmed _"Yuri, Wolfram, and Conrad is there too. Thank god they're alright."_

She begins to walk over to them then removes her sunglasses, so the three of them can recognise her. The three of them smile with relief to see that she's safe. Their eyes widen when they see the person behind her.

Yumi steps forward only to be pulled by the arm and turned around to face them. The pirate boss smirks wickedly and digs his fingers into her arms. She bites her bottom lip to hold back a yelp of pain as she tries to kick free when he lifts her off of the ground so not even the tips of her boots are touching the wood of the deck "haha, not this time pet."

She cringes to that nickname _"pet? What the hell am I, a dog?"_

In the corner of her eye she sees the other pirates surrounding her, with their swords drawn. Wicked, lustful smiles curve their lips. They begin to snigger to see her powerless.

Knowing that Yuri, Wolfram and Conrad are looking her way, she can feel her brother's rage building up inside. She begins to make hand signals to her godfather and Wolfram, hoping that they'll get her message.

Conrad's eyes widen _"how does she know that sign language?"_

Wolfram looks to him "Lord Weller, are you seeing that?"

Conrad nods then looks to his godson "Wolfram. Try and keep His Majesty calm, Her Majesty is telling us to do so."

Wolfram nods to him then turns to Yuri. He places a hand on the double black's shoulder "Yuri, she has something planned. Try and calm down."

Yuri clenches his fists by his sides as he struggles to keep his anger and rage down.

Yumi turns her attention back the pirate holding her off of the ground "get your hands off of me, you pathetic excuse for a life" she growls, still trying to kick him but ends up kicking air instead.

He shakes his head "nah, I think not. You'll be a very worthy prize. And I definitely know that you won't go cheap."

She scoffs with disgust "don't you even think of-" her words get cut off when a pirate comes up behind her and smacks the side of her head with a club. Yumi's head droops forward as she becomes dead weight in the boss's hands, making him smirk then let go of her arms. Yumi falls to the ground limp and unmoving.

Her hat falls off revealing her long midnight hair that fans around her head. The pirate boss's eyes light up with happiness and greed "she'll go for an even _higher_ price as she's a double black aswell." With that he bends down and throws Yumi's unconscious body over his shoulder, then turns away from the rest of the prisoners "let's go, we have our prize." The rest of the pirates cheer with their swords in the air and begin to follow their boss.

"You aren't going anywhere!" growls a deep voice behind them. A huge wave of air blows past the pirates, stopping them from walking forward. Yumi's hair flies up and covers the boss's face, stopping him from seeing the source of the venomous voice behind him.

When the pirate boss moves Yumi's hair out of his eyes, he gasps with fear to the sight before him "w-what the…"

Yuri walks forward from the rest of the prisoners to walk toward the group of pirates, who step away from him. His eyes become slits as his midnight black hair grows past his shoulders. "You retched fools trespass and capture innocent people all for your own greed and pleasures." His voice becomes more violent and his eyes glare deeper at them "you threatened to harm an innocent child and captured _my_ sister as if she were an object up for sale! How dare you even think about treating these people so lowly! It is not my purpose to spill blood, but you leave me no choice. JUSTICE BE DONE!"

With that, he holds his hands up beside him and begins to make the food scraps float from the floor. All of the pieces of food fly to the centre of the deck and pile together, making a huge skeleton out of food scraps.

The skeleton turns to the pirates and moves closer to them. The boss pirate looks to Yumi over his shoulder and decides that she will just slow them down from escaping the demon king. He grunts then throws Yumi's unconscious body to the side, causing her to fly into one of the pillars of the ship with a loud bang then falls to the ground. The pirates turn away to run in the opposite direction.

Yuri grits his teeth, causing a shock of wind to knock them off of their feet. The skeleton steps closer to the pirates and falls on top of them, locking them in piles of food scraps. They scream and struggle to get out of their prisons, but it proves to be useless.

Yuri, giving one final vicious glare to the pirates, collapses on to the deck unconscious. His eyes and hair return back to normal as he falls.

Conrad turns to his younger brother "Wolfram, check on Her Majesty as she could be severely injured. I'll go and check on Yuri."

Wolfram nods then runs to Yumi, the same time as Conrad runs to Yuri. When Conrad reaches his godson, he sighs with relief to see that he's just weak from energy drainage. He looks to his younger brother with hope.

Wolfram quickly runs to Yumi and gently rolls her onto her back. _"Please, please, please"_ he pleads in his mind as he checks her pulse, and relaxes a little to the feel of her heart beating. He carefully slides one arm under her back and slides his other under her knees, then lifts her off of the floor. Resting her head against his shoulder, he turns to see his elder brother holding Yuri.

Conrad walks over to him, concern evident in his kind eyes "how is she?"

Wolfram looks down at her unconscious form in his arms "she isn't bleeding anywhere which is a relief, but I know she is going to wake up with a splitting headache."

A ship's horn draws their attention. They turn with the double black siblings in their arms to see a rescue ship pull up beside their ship. Conrad sighs "well it looks like our rescue has arrived. Just not the type we were hoping for."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of waves crashing against wood causes Yuri to stir awake. He slowly opens his eyes to see Conrad and Wolfram sitting up against the side of the ship. He places a hand under his body to push himself up then grunts to the cramp in his neck.

Unconsciously reaching up to put a hand on the back of his neck, he looks to his blonde friend and godfather "hey guys. What happened?" His eyes snap open when he doesn't see his sister "where's Yumi?"

Wolfram places a finger on his lips silencing him, and then points beside him "she was complaining of a headache and so she wanted to get some sleep. So she wouldn't catch a cold, I put my jacket over her, just so she's a little warmer. I hope that's alright."

Yuri smiles with relief then slowly nods "yeah its fine, thanks Wolfram." He slowly shuffles toward her and sits beside her "how hurt was she?"

"She didn't suffer from major injuries, which is a relief" Conrad answers quietly.

Yuri sighs then turns back to the pair of them "how long have I been out?"

"You've been asleep for two days" Wolfram points out then folds his arms across his chest "do you remember what happened?"

Yuri looks to the wooden floorboards then shakes his head "no I don't. The last thing I remember was the pirates nearly taking Yumi and that's it." He looks around "we're not on the same boat are we?"

Conrad shakes his head "no, this is a Shimaron ship."

Wolfram scoffs with irritation "yes, and we are their prisoners. Even after we saved them they still treat us like this."

Yuri's eyes widen "why would they do that?"

"It's because we're demon tribe. The humans hate us. They are ungrateful for what you and Yumi did in order to help them, but still they throw us in here."

Yuri sighs to the blonde's words "why can't everyone just get along with each other?"

Wolfram turns to him "I don't even know why you and Yumi have so much faith in this alliance with the humans. I doubt it's going to work."

"It will work Wolfram, it just needs time that's all" Yuri protests, trying to persuade the blonde otherwise.

Wolfram looks to Yumi then sighs, giving up the argument.

The door opens to reveal a man with bright orange hair and ocean blue eyes. Everyone turns to him. Conrad smiles and then stands to step toward the man "I wondered when you were going to show up Yosak."

Recognition clicks in Yuri's eyes as he stares at the ginger haired man "are you, by any chance Mrs Biceps from the party earlier?"

Yosak smiles widely to him and winks "yep, it's nice to see you again cutie."

Conrad chuckles "Your Majesty, this is Yosak Gurrier. He is the Great Demon Kingdom's best spy."

Yosak gives a slight bow "it is an honour to meet you Your Majesty." He turns his gaze to the sleeping Yumi beside him "your baby sister Your Majesty is very skilled. I was amazed when I saw how she took down all of those pirates."

Yuri looks to her "yeah she is, but sometimes it scares me."

"Stop being so pathetic" a mumble answers him.

They all turn to her. "Yumi, are you awake?"

Yumi sits up with Wolfram's jacket on her shoulders and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. She opens one eye to look at her brother "no Yuri I'm not awake, I just fancied talking in my sleep that's all."

Yosak laughs "at least she has a sense of humour."

Yumi looks to him confused "sorry if you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" she asks curiously.

Yosak turns to her and gives a slight bow "the names Yosak Gurrier Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Yumi smiles "it's nice to meet you too."

The blue jacket on her shoulders catches the spy's eye. He turns to Wolfram to see him without a jacket and smirks knowingly. Yosak wants to say something to the blonde, but decides to wait until he isn't near Yumi to tease him about it. Turning back to the group, he claps his hands together "right that's enough talking, let's get you lot out of here shall we."

The rest of them nod then stand. Yumi, still not realising Wolfram's jacket on her shoulders, stands too quickly, causing pain to shoot through her skull. She clenches her teeth as she concentrates on ignoring the pain then steps toward the door.

Seeing that her brother is in front of her, she inwardly sighs with relief as she uses the wall for support. She looks to her hand then notices something blue on her shoulder. She turns to look at the jacket and realises who it belongs to _"this is Wolfram's."_

Wolfram, noticing her using the wall for support, walks up beside her "are you alright?"

She turns to him and smiles "yeah I'm okay. My head hurts a little but I'll get over it" she turns to her other shoulder and gestures toward his jacket "thanks for your jacket."

Heat fills up in his cheeks as he looks straight on "t-that's okay, you don't have to thank me."

Yumi chuckles when he speeds up a little in front of her. When she walks through the door, she catches a whiff of his scent and her eyes widen _"he smells so…nice."_ Heat rushes to her own cheeks to her thoughts. She catches a whiff of his scent again and becomes dizzy to the soothing smell of the blonde.

Deciding that having his scent on her is torturous; she quickly jogs up to him and places the blue jacket on his shoulders. When he turns to her she smiles warmly to him, her cheeks still heated "thanks for the warmth but you might need it aswell." With that, she quickly runs to the boat that Yosak prepared for their escape.

Wolfram slides his arms through his sleeves then does up his buttons. He freezes when he smells her on his jacket. He looks up from his buttons to look at her with his cheeks heated so much that even in the dark they would be able to notice. Wolfram was actually thankful for it being night time; otherwise the others would have noticed his dark blush from a mile away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaching Vondivia Island was half a day trip. Yumi tried to ignore the shooting pain in her head from the incident on the ship, but it proved that she couldn't ignore it for long as it kept returning. And so she just pretended to be asleep for the rest of the way there.

She reminisced in the memory of how soothing Wolfram's scent was. How it carried a warming sensation to her, that made her feel safer. She knew that thinking something so big of something so minor was a little exaggerating, but that was all she could describe the feeling as. Warm, soothing and safe.

But it wasn't just his scent that made her feel warmer, it was his presence aswell. When she was around him she felt secure and at ease with herself. She could be herself, and know that he wouldn't judge her in anyway. The feeling that had begun to grow inside her chest only grew warmer and bigger when she was around the blonde. It was as if he was the trigger to this new, foreign feeling.

Yumi became too indulged in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that they had reached the island. A gentle shaking of her arm causes her to open her eyes. She sits up in the boat and rubs her eyes, to fool the others and make it seem as if she was rubbing the sleep out of them. She falsifies a yawn then steps out of the boat. "Wow, how long was I asleep? It only felt like a few minutes."

Yuri laughs "well, you did look pretty peaceful." He steps closer to her "okay, now Yumi can I ask you something?"

She nods to him "yeah shoot."

Yuri huffs then looks to her irritated "why on _earth,_ did you leave the room on the ship? I thought you said that you were going to stay in there. Why didn't you?"

"Oh come on Yuri, you know why" she replies playfully.

That doesn't amuse Yuri at all "this is isn't funny Yumi!" He snaps "why did you leave the room?"

"Because I wanted to explore, and I didn't want to bother you and Conrad as you were busy mingling."

"But you said to me that you didn't want to. You said that you were going to stay there and you told me to have more trust in you and so I believed in your word, and yet you still went against your word." He replies.

Yumi sighs "well it wasn't my intention on not coming back. I was planning on doing a little bit of exploring around the ship then go back to the room before Wolfram woke up."

"Yeah and also you left Wolfram _alone_ in there, w _hilst_ he was sleeping. What if someone walked in and took him? What if I was still on deck whilst the pirates attacked and went to the room whilst he was sleeping?" Yuri's voice begins to rise, causing the others to look at them and watch their argument.

Yumi glares at him, noticing the volume in his voice elevating. "Are you really an idiot Yuri? I'm not heartless. I _was_ looking after Wolfram because I was concerned of his wellbeing."

Yuri shakes his head "But you still left him on his own. You used your sleeping charms on him and then just left him vulnerable for anyone to just walk in and take him."

Her glare deepens as she steps closer to him and knocks his forehead with her knuckles "for your information, I used my sleeping charms on him because he _needed_ sleep. It was the only thing I could think of that would help calm his seasickness. And before I left the room, I made sure that the window was bolted and locked, and I also made sure that I locked the door _behind_ me." She knocks her brother's forehead again "do you really, _really_ think that I would leave someone who was in an ill condition on his own without locking the door behind me? Let me answer that question for you. No I wouldn't have."

Yuri opens his mouth to speak, but she continues "and let me ask you _this_ Yuri. When you walked into our room, didn't you have to use your key to get in?" he nods which proves her point. "Yes, you did. So don't even think of accusing me of doing something so incredulous again." Yumi removes her knuckles from his forehead then turns away from her brother. She inhales deeply then steps away from him.

Yuri sees the hurt in her eyes and instantly feels guilty. He quickly steps toward her and gently grasps her wrist "look Yumi I'm sorry, I never meant to yell at you, but the only reason I am annoyed is because…because…" he closes his eyes in order to calm himself as the memory of what the pirates did to her appears in his mind.

He lets go of her wrist and lets his hand fall to his side "it's because those pirates nearly took you away. When you weren't anywhere to be found, I panicked. And when I saw how they treated you I felt like I had failed you as a big brother, as it's my job to take care of you and protect you, which is what I failed to do."

Yumi sighs then turns to face him "Yuri, it isn't always your job to look after me. I knew that if anything happened to me, it would be my fault. And that is why I told Conrad and Wolfram to calm you down. But I'm okay now, so don't worry." She steps closer to him and smiles "now get over it and lets start climbing the cliff." She looks up to the cliff "you have a sword to collect."

He looks to her then watches as she walks ahead, walking past everyone else aswell. He looks to Wolfram, Conrad and Yosak who are staring at him wide eyed. He sighs then follows his baby sister, where the others follow close behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

They had climbed half of the cliff, when Yuri and Wolfram were panting due to exhaustion. They all could feel the heat from the volcano but the blonde and the double black boy were the only ones complaining. Conrad was standing proudly as if he hadn't walked at all, and Yosak was just laughing to how the young boys were coping. What also made him laugh was the fact of Yumi not even seeming to show any exhaustion, and she was the youngest out of everyone.

"We haven't even done that much walking and you're already worn out" Yumi scoffs as she looks to the pair of them.

Wolfram collapses on the ground and rests on his hands. He loosened the scarf of his uniform a little in order to let his neck breathe.

Yuri places his hands on his knees as he pants "this is the island of _dreams_? I've had more enjoyable nightmares."

Yosak shrugs "I don't actually know why they gave it that name, but it does seem peaceful enough." He turns to Conrad "captain, there's a cabin at the top. It's a short distance from where the demon sword is."

Conrad nods to him then turns to his younger brother and godson "are two alright with a little more climbing?"

The pair of them looks to him as if he's gone insane. Their foreheads beaded with sweat and their breathing ragged. Wolfram huffs loudly with irritation then pushes himself off of the ground. He brushes his hands on his trousers then turns to his double black friend. Yuri looks to him and sighs, knowing that they really can't get out of the climb ahead.

Yumi looks to them and rolls her eyes "does common sense ring a bell to the pair of you?" she asks tiredly.

Yuri and Wolfram look to her with confusion. Their eyes widen when they see her removing her royal blue waistcoat and undoing her top button. They turn away, thinking that she's going to take her white blouse off also.

Yumi sees their confusion and surprise and laughs "oh calm down boys, I'm not going to strip. I'm just using oh wait what is it called…" she taps her chin in mocking thought "…oh yeah, common sense."

"What do you mean?" Yuri asks hesitantly.

"Your jackets" she points out then walks toward them. She tugs both Yuri's and Wolfram's jackets causing them to turn to her "to reduce the heat in your body, why don't you take off your jackets to let the air get to your skin and keep you cooler."

Conrad steps toward the trio "yes Her Majesty is right. I'm actually surprised you didn't do it sooner."

Yumi smiles " _see._ I'm not the only one."

Yuri and Wolfram look to each other and sigh, knowing that she does have a point. The both of them remove their jackets and sling them over their shoulders. Yuri turns to Conrad. _"How can he not be hot?"_ His mind ponders.

Conrad walks past them and gestures to the cliff "Your Majesties. I can see the cabin from here."

Yumi runs up to stand beside him. She smiles with relief and turns to Wolfram and Yuri. "Come on you two! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can relax!"

Reluctantly, the pair of them follow suit. Drooping their feet and sagging their shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group of them reached the cabin, Wolfram and Yuri nearly collapsed onto the bench outside. Yumi sat beside her brother, and Conrad sat beside his. They waited for a few minutes until Yosak came back with refreshments for them. The woman who owns the cabin, also walked out with him.

She told them about how a huge ball of fire fell from the sky and landed in the lake. The lake boiled for three whole days. And anyone who had been in there came out with horribly burnt skin. They also returned from the lake frightened out of their wits. Due to seeing a horrific face in the water, they had become traumatised and never visited the lake again.

Hearing this, made Yuri think twice about wanting to go in there and collecting Morgif. And what didn't help, was the fact of his baby sister saying that she wasn't going to go with him. He pleaded her to tell him the reason, which she answered by saying that: as this was to be _his_ weapon, _he_ would need to build the courage to go and collect the sword himself.

And so it ended up being only him, Conrad and Yosak that went to collect Morgif from the lava lake. Well that was what Yuri began calling it. Ever since he heard the tale of the lake being boiled for three days straight by a fiery liquid, he thought that no other name fit it better.

After a long while of Yumi and Wolfram waiting, Yuri, Conrad and Yosak did return to the cabin. Just not with the demon sword in their possession. What surprised the ones that stayed behind was _how_ they returned. Yosak had a swollen hand. Yuri had returned with fear struck eyes and was visibly shaking. And Conrad was extremely worried for his godson's wellbeing.

Seeing this worried Yumi. She jumped off of the bed to run to them. "What happened?"

Yuri looks to her and holds out his pointer finger "the nasty thing bit my poor finger!"

She raises an eyebrow. Knowing that she probably won't get a reasonable answer from her little big brother, she turns to Conrad and Yosak "what happened to him, besides his finger getting bitten?"

Yosak sighs "well it seems that the mission failed."

Yumi's eyes widen "it failed? What do you mean it failed?" she turns to her brother and grasps his shoulders "Yuri, where is the demon sword?"

He hugs himself as he answers her "well I tried to get it but when I tried to reach for it, it bit my finger. But its face was so scary. It looked like a… like a… ghost."

She sighs "so I'm guessing that you won't be able to get it." She walks over to her bed and sinks onto the mattress.

Wolfram turns in his seat at the desk "well…what do we do now?"

Conrad turns to him "I'm not too sure, but we will have to wait until Yuri is ready to collect it."

Yuri walks over to his bed and lies down. Curling into a foetus position on his side he shivers.

Yosak runs his hand through his hair, with his other hand on his hip "looks like the young man is traumatised. Poor thing."

Yumi looks to her brother and her heart sinks. _"How scary is that thing?"_ With a last thought, she claps her hands together and stands from her bed. "Right, I'll see you lot in a bit." She announces as she makes her way to the door.

"Your Majesty, where are you going?" Conrad asks, turning to face her by the door.

She opens the door then turns to him. She looks to her brother "well, that thing has scared Yuri to death. So I'll go and get it for him."

Everyone's eyes widen with surprise. Yuri quickly sits up in bed to face his baby sister "no you're not. It's too scary Yumi _and_ it's dangerous."

Yumi smirks "but if you won't collect the sword, who else will?"

Yuri looks to his bedsheets. He knows that she has a point. And he knew that sometimes she was a lot braver than he was, especially in situations like this. But he didn't want his baby sister to be exposed to that. It was nerve wracking for him just to think of what he saw.

With a sigh, he looks up to her "I'll try in a while, or maybe tomorrow but not now." He falls back onto the bed "I don't think I can take seeing that face again."

"That's why I said that _I_ was going to collect it for you." She replies calmly.

Yuri rolls back onto his side "it's too dangerous for you to go."

Yumi sighs and closes the door. She walks over to her bed and sinks onto the edge. Pushing and forcing her little big brother to do something won't help them in anyway. She knows this. She knows better than to rush him. He isn't as brave as her, but she will do what it takes to make him build that courage.

Conrad looks to his godchildren, both concerned and surprised. Not actually knowing what Yuri saw made him worry. How could it make him this fearful? He was okay at first. Yuri had said it was as if the lake was like a hot bath. And when he first caught sight of the sword in the water, he wasn't afraid.

The whole thing was too mind boggling for the brunette soldier to handle. And knowing what his goddaughter was like, he would have to keep a close eye on her. Just to make sure that she didn't leave the cabin without them knowing.

Conrad looks to Yosak and nods, to signify leaving the three of them alone to sleep. Yosak nods in return. He opens the door and leaves the room, keeping the door open as he does. Conrad steps toward the door and turns to his godchildren and younger brother "Your Majesties, Wolfram. sleep well." He turns to Yuri "Your Majesty we will try and collect Morgif tomorrow."

Yuri doesn't look to him. He just hugs himself tighter to the thought of the sword and nods. "Good night Conrad."

Yumi smiles to her godfather "good night Conrad. You sleep well too."

Conrad smiles in return "thank you Your Majesty, I will." With that, he walks out of their room and softly closes the door behind him.

Yumi listens until she hears Conrad's footsteps descend down the corridor to his and Yosak's room. She smiles when she hears the clicking of his door open and close. Seeing her brother hugging himself like a lifeline, she stands from her bed and steps toward him. Standing at the edge of Yuri's bed, Yumi places her hands on hips then leans forward "okay, Yuri this isn't very brave you know."

Yuri quickly sits up in bed "well if you were there you would know just how scary it was."

That earned him a sigh from his baby sister. Giving up on trying to toughening up her brother, Yumi just closes her eyes exhaustedly then collapses on the soft mattress of her bed. Putting one arm over her eyes, she huffs "Wolfram, you were right."

Wolfram's eyes widen with surprise. He puts his book on the desk then turns to her "right about what?"

She chuckles "about Yuri being a wimp."

That brightens up Wolfram's mood. A huge beaming smile spreads across his face as he looks to her. He smirks to see Yuri turn to her with a furious expression. "HEY! Not you too!" he complains as he sends glares to his sister.

Yumi moves the arm covering her eyes to stare at the ceiling. "Well maybe you should try and ignore the fear and focus on the task at hand." She rolls her head sideways to look into his midnight eyes "and if you can't do it tomorrow, then I'll do it for you."

This was not how Yuri expected this trip of theirs to end up like. He just thought that they would go to the island, collect Morgif and then return back to Covenant Castle. But this turned out to be alot harder. Already knowing that Morgif was engulfed by hot boiling water, and knowing that if he went into it bare skinned he would be fine should have made the situation easier.

That is when Yuri decided that he would listen to his sister's advice. He would just go in there, collect Morgif and then bring it back. He had to forget the horrific face that had managed to settle itself inside of his mind, as it couldn't have been that harmful. Could it?

Finally deciding what the right choice to make is, Yuri smiles "well maybe you're right Yumi. I think the best thing to do is…" he trails off when he looks to his sister to see her asleep. He looks to Wolfram then quietly chuckles "she must be really tired."

Wolfram nods. He stands from his seat at the desk then walks over to his bed. "I'm surprised that everything she did on the ship didn't exhaust her" he says over his shoulder to the double black boy.

Yuri shrugs "I actually don't know where she gets her energy from." He quietly climbs off of the bed and steps toward his sleeping sister. Seeing that she is still wearing her boots, he bends down to remove them off of her feet and places them next to her bed. He turns around to pull the sheet off of his bed to place over her.

Wolfram smiles to see how caring he is to her. He was in the same predicament to Yumi as he was also the youngest out of three siblings. Which would mean that he was protected twice as much by both of his brothers. The same as Yumi was by Shori and Yuri. The both of them were the babies of their families and so they would be watched extra carefully, with every little thing that they did.

And even though both Yumi and Wolfram were the youngest, they still acted strong. Wolfram being a soldier and Yumi being able to change a person with just a few words of her wisdom. They were, in a way, perfect for each other. Of course they themselves didn't notice it yet.

The maids of the castle had noticed how quickly Wolfram had changed since Yumi's scolding. And they didn't miss how everytime the blonde caught a sight of their queen, his cheeks would fill with heat and his eyes would widen with admiration whilst in her presence. Yumi hadn't been there for long, but for a stranger to change someone as stubborn and self-centred as Wolfram, he must have felt something for her. No one had ever been successful to changing his selfish attitude except from Yumi.

The blonde's heart pounds against his chest when he sees Yumi turn onto her side and face his direction. This was when he noticed how peaceful she looked in her sleep. Wolfram could understand now why people on hers and Yuri's world called her 'beautiful bow', because her beauty _was_ outstanding.

In his eyes, she was like an angel. The way her cheeks were so perfectly agile. Her eyes that fit to her face like perfection. Her cute petite nose. Her perfect plump lips a light shade of rose that just begged to be kissed. The way her midnight coloured hair fell like a thick blanket of silk, catching the shines around her like the moon sparkling on a calm river at night. The way her side midnight bangs shaped her face to a perfect fit. In Wolfram's eyes, everything about Yumi was perfect.

Falling into a deep slumber, Wolfram took one more look toward the double black girl in the bed beside him. A small warm smile unconsciously making its way to his lips, as his body fell into dreamland.

After tucking his sister into bed, Yuri looked out of the window and stared at the stars for a while. So many thoughts were going through his head as he recalled the day over and over again. The double black king just couldn't put his finger on why the sword was so frightening. Of course he knew that what Yumi said was true, about him being fearful over something so minor. Focusing on the task at hand would be a lot better than dwelling on a pathetic fear.

Leaning his elbows on the window seal, Yuri sighs. He looks to his blonde friend and baby sister _"wow, they go to bed so early."_ His mind comments to the two sleeping forms behind him. Knowing that he can't ask one of them, he decides to ask his godfather to talk to him about it. And that's what he'll do.

Making sure not to wake his friend and sister up, he walks to the door. He opens the door to their room then steps out into the hallway. He reaches his godfather's bedroom and readies his hand to knock when he stops to hear the conversation on the other side.

"Captain, are you sure that that kid is the new king? I mean, it is hard to believe that the girl shares his soul." Yosak asks unsure of the situation with Yuri and his baby sister.

Conrad nods "yes I am sure. Yuri and Yumi have a connection so strong, that it is as if they are one and the same. I know you doubt that the two of them are our new demon king and queen, but I can assure you that it is the truth."

Yosak leans forward a little across the table to meet with the brunette's eyes "how do you know that they are?"

"I know because it was proven during Wolfram's and Yuri's duel. And Ulrike proved it to be so." He turns his cup in his hand on the table. "Yumi has extremely high senses. She managed to stop Wolfram's attack from hitting one of the maids just by knowing that it was going to happen. And Yuri has a very strong capability within him, which he just doesn't know how to show yet. But he will grow into a strong king, just as Yumi will queen."

The orange haired spy knew that he was adamant about the two double blacks. But it was hard to believe that two people could share the same soul, and that was what kept setting doubt off in his mind. Sighing in defeat, Yosak crosses his arms over his chest and leans back in his chair "well if the young man doesn't grow some courage soon, this trip will have proven to be a waste of time. And everyone at the castle will be disappointed."

Conrad looks to him. He knows what Yosak is saying is true. As Yuri is their new king, he is supposed to show a very strong and positive view to his kingdom. And if he returns to the Great Demon Kingdom without Morgif, he will be letting them down. Conrad looks to the floor "we will just have to give him time."

Outside of their room, Yuri sat to the side of the door and listened. He heard everything that was said. And what Yosak was saying only proved to be true. If he didn't build up the courage to collect Morgif himself, then that would mean that he has let his people down. Only the demon king or queen can go through the lave lake and collect Morgif, which only leaves him and his sister. Yuri didn't want his baby sister to have to strip herself of her clothes and jump into that water just to collect a sword just for _him_.

Yuri knew that if he didn't go through with this task, Yumi would _definitely_ do it. And it wasn't her task to do. It was his. No. he wasn't going to risk her to danger, as collecting Morgif would be a difficult task. He knew he would have to come up with a plan, and soon. Finally finding the courage, he stands from the space beside his godfather's room and quietly makes his way to lava lake. He will prove to not only his godfather and Yosak that he is capable of doing this. He will prove to his friend and his baby sister that he is aswell.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The cave wasn't any different to when he was there earlier, but being there on his own made it feel completely different. Steam was still surrounding the walls of the cave and the water was still its burning passion. Once arriving there for the second time, Yuri had decided to just go in, collect the sword and then get out. In his head it sounded easy enough, but he knew that when the time came to play out each part, it would be a lot harder.

Pushing away his fear and worry, he forced himself to undress and climb into the water. After a few breaststrokes from the boat, he reached the sword. It practically glowed in the water. The centre part of the rock that Morgif had been placed in shined a lot brighter than the rest of the cave. It was like a bright star shining at the end of the rocky walls.

In Yuri's eyes, that just seemed creepy. How could something so mean and malicious, look so beautiful from a distance? Well, if beautiful was the right word to use. But that was all Yuri could seem to describe it as when he wasn't close to the sword.

Although as soon as he saw the sword up close, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. The thought of this thing being beautiful was long gone. It was the face that scared Yuri the most. It's dark, empty sockets for eyes seemed as if they could see straight through him. He definitely understood why people became traumatised when they saw this face.

Holding in his breath, Yuri looks serious to the sword. "Okay…be nice now" he orders hesitantly, prepared for his finger to be bitten again. If not his finger, his hand. He slowly reaches for the handle and pulls back when the sword moans. A lump gets stuck in his throat as he looks to the sword's face again.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he reaches for the handle again. He smiles with relief when he is able to easily wrap his entire hand around the red coloured handle, and then with a great force, pulls the sword out of the water.

Glad to have that go easier than the first time round, he looks to the sword "so you can be a nice guy after all huh?" Feeling stupid for talking to an object, he chuckles to himself and swims back to the boat, ready to head back to the cabin.

Yuri rows the boat back to the outside of the cave to be met by Conrad. He knew that Yuri had taken off to collect the sword and was proud of his godson to know that he managed to complete the task on his own. Conrad also knew that the reason for Yuri motivating himself into doing it alone, was because he wanted to make sure that his baby sister didn't collect Morgif for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gunter's notes are really quite clear." Wolfram begins as he walks in between Yuri and Yumi, who are looking over his shoulders to see the notes. Notes of which Yuri can't read "The demon sword Morgif needs to absorb human life in order to gain its power."

"Therefore, one must contain a human power supply to activate it" Yumi reads from the notes over the blonde's shoulder. She turns to her brother "it seems easy enough. Are you ready to give it a go Yuri?"

He looks to her and nods "yes, I'm ready."

The three of them, along with Yosak and Conrad, reach a room with a dying patient lying in the bed. Sitting to the side of the bed is a woman crying. The group presume that she's crying for the loss of her husband. Yuri, Yumi and Wolfram look to each other and nod then make their way over to the bed.

The woman sitting by the bed, stops crying when she sees Yuri hover Morgif over her husband's body, and looks to see Yumi and Wolfram next to him. They return her gaze and smile nervously, not really knowing what to say.

Unknown to them, the dying man lying in the bed slowly opens his eyes to see the group. His eyes widen when he catches the sight of Wolfram and sits up. "Wow. You're an angel!" he exclaims, surprising them "so beautiful, simply divine!"

Another patient somewhere in the hospital, quickly sits up in bed with an image of Wolfram in his mind. And so does another, and another, and another, _and_ another. That's when every single patient in the hospital sits up in their beds, fully recovered.

"Wow, it seems that the healing rates are high at these Vondivia hospitals" Yuri breaks the silence, as he scans the eating areas outside of the building that are now filled with healthy patients, that were literally only on their death beds moments ago.

Yumi places her forehead on the surface of their eating bench and releases a long, loud sigh. "Well, it looks like we won't be able to collect a human supply here."

Yuri mm's then sighs, closing his eyes tiredly "what are we going to do about Morgif now?" He asks no one in particular.

Yosak cups his chin "I honestly don't know Your Majesty." He shrugs with a knowing smirk "why don't you just grab a torch and set a village on fire?"

Conrad glares to him "Yosak! I don't think His Majesty would even think of doing something so callous."

Yosak sighs tiredly "well, if he won't do it. She might" he replies as he gestures toward Yumi, who still has her head on the table.

Yumi lifts her head from the table to look at him. Disbelief evident in her features as she answers him "no I don't think so. I maybe the more aggressive than Yuri, but I would _never_ result to something such as that."

Wolfram leans his cheek on his closed fist as he taps the table's surface with his other fingernails "we still need to come up with something that will activate Morgif's power to its fullest."

Conrad stands from his seat "yes I agree. I will look around for ideas, I won't be long." He bows to Yuri and Yumi then walks off.

Yosak, seeing that Conrad is out of sight, inwardly smirks to himself. He exaggeratedly lifts up his hands and huffs with mocking irritation "it looks like this was all for nothing then."

The rest of them sigh. Yumi slams her head on the table. Yuri lowers his own head. And Wolfram runs his hands through his golden hair agitatedly, knowing that they had come all this way just to return with a useless sword.

A piece of paper flies through the wind and lands against Yosak's leg. The orange haired spy reaches under the table to retrieve the paper from his leg. Ocean blue eyes brighten up to what he reads "perfect!"

Yuri, Yumi and Wolfram look to him. "What's perfect?" Wolfram asks, letting his hands fall onto the table.

Yosak smiles as he reads "volunteer wanted. Sign up to witness the end of a life."

Wolfram leans over to read it aswell "make sure to have the acquired weaponry when signing up as it will be needed."

Yuri raises an eyebrow "why would someone want to witness the end of a life? It wouldn't be a doctor or a nurse as they won't need to sign up for that. So who would that leave to sign up?" Wolfram and Yosak smirk as they turn to him. Yuri's eyes widen with realisation. He points to himself " _me_?"


	12. Chapter 12

The nerves flowing through Yuri were irritating his baby sister. She wasn't stupid. She knew that he was petrified about going through this. She didn't have to be told twice. Something about this didn't feel right to her whatsoever. It was as if she could tell that something bad was going to happen, and what annoyed her most was the fact of her not being able to fathom up anything.

There was something about Morgif that bugged her aswell. Yumi had no idea what this sword was capable of. For all she knew, Morgif could just be a piece of metal with a strange face on it. And if what everyone else had said about the demon sword was true, then Yuri was in for a world of surprises. But there was something about the appearance of the sword that bugged Yumi, and she wanted a closer look before her brother went into the fighting ring.

Before Yuri walked up to the signing up desk, she tugged at his arm causing him to turn around and face her. When he did, she asked him if she could get a closer look at Morgif. He hesitantly handed it to her and watched her reaction of the sword carefully. And that was what Wolfram and Yosak did also.

As soon as Yumi grasped the sword, her eyes widened to what she felt flowing inside of the sword. And that grew her curious. Quickly examining the sword closer, she noticed a strange indentation inside the metal and handle of the sword. The back side of the blade had what seemed to be a long chunk cut out of it. Inside the deeper part were four holes, which Yumi instantly recognised as an attachment fitter. It was as if this sword had another piece to it, like Morgif was only one half of an entire centrepiece. And she definitely grew to that theory when she saw the four slots on the large green orb behind Morgif's face.

Yumi asked Wolfram and Yosak if there was another part to the sword but they both said that they had only ever heard of Morgif being a single weapon. She was disappointed to having her theory shattered, but then brushed her disappointment aside and handed her brother back Morgif. She told him to keep his guard up and alert, never lose track of the other opponent's movements and strikes, and most definitely _not_ lose focus.

With that, she wished him good luck, then waved to him goodbye as he walked toward the signing up desk. Making sure that she gave her little big brother a false smile as he left. As she knew that he wasn't prepared and cut out for the tournament ahead. But as she promised, she was going to let have full control over Morgif as he was _Yuri's_ sword and _not_ hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"She thought that I wouldn't see the falseness in that smile?" Yuri quietly whispers to himself as he looks over the strange indentations at the back of his sword. There he was, wearing unfamiliar armour on his body whilst being seated on one of the waiting benches, ready for his name to be called out to the tournament ring.

His heart was pounding extra beats, as his body was shivering with anxiousness. He may have been able to keep his fear together when around the others, but he knew that his sister could sense just _how_ scared he really was. And he knew this because she didn't ask him once, if he was nervous or scared about going through with this. But he was also grateful at the same time because it saved him from actually paying attention to his feelings, and made it easier for him to focus on the task at hand.

He had spoken to a woman a little while before about what _really_ goes on in the tournament, and what she had told him made his heart sink to his feet. He would have to _kill_ someone, in order to gain a human power supply just to activate Morgif's _true_ power. That was ridiculous. Why in the world would someone set up such a drastic idea? Whoever did come up with such an unspeakable idea was sick in the head as far as Yuri was concerned.

The sound of his name being called draws Yuri out of his thoughts. Sweat begins to form on his forehead and his throat becomes dry due to his nerves as he slowly lifts himself off of the waiting bench. He looks to the other competitors _"why do I have to the one to go first?"_ he asks himself, noticing that no one else has moved from their waiting benches.

Yuri inwardly sighs, knowing that he can't change the inevitable, and walks to the gate. When the gate opens, he's welcomed by the bright sunlight and the sounds of a cheering audience. Tightening his grip on Morgif, Yuri steps out into the arena. After a few moments, the gate on the other side of the arena opens to reveal the other opponent.

Yuri's eyes widen to who he sees "Rick?"

Rick wickedly smiles to him "yeah, it's nice to see you too" he replies mockingly.

"I thought that you were working on the ship. So what are you…" Yuri begins but Rick finishes his sentence.

"Oh, you mean what am I doing here?" he throws his head back as a harsh laugh escapes his throat before turning back to face Yuri. "Man aren't _you_ naïve? I'm the reason why the pirates attacked the ship. When you bumped into me on the top deck, I was planning a surprise attack."

Yuri's eyes widen with realisation "so wait… you mean that you're a… _pirate_?"

Rick smiles. He nods to Yuri proudly "yep. And you wanna know what else?" when Yuri doesn't answer, he continues " _I'm_ the one that told them that a very valuable prize was in _your_ room."

"You mean…" Yuri's voice quivers with confusion as he tries to add up the other boy's words. As soon as he's realised, his eyebrows draw together and his lips curve into a snarl, a slight growl escaping his lips as he speaks again "so _you're_ the reason why Yumi was… you bastard!"

Rick laughs again with amusement "yeah, I have to admit that she was very feisty. When I tried to speak to her in the corridor, I touched her arm to get her attention but she quickly shoved me off with one swing off her elbow, causing me to fall over. _And_ she was beautiful when I saw her face, even when she was ordering me to never touch her again with such anger in her features." A wicked smirk emerges on his lips as he finishes.

The hand holding Morgif tightens as he listens to Rick's words. Without even thinking, Yuri lifts up Morgif to strike Rick, which only proves to be useless. Both boys struggle against each other's strength as they share different looks. Rick's eyes show amusement to how talking of Yumi has affected Yuri in such an angry. Whereas Yuri's eyes show nothing but venomous hatred for someone to be talking about his baby sister, as if she were nothing more than a pricey object.

Rick draws away his sword as he strikes Yuri again. this time, his expression shows nothing more than irritation "don't you get it?" he asks Yuri, whilst trying to hit him again, which Yuri easily blocks as the pair of them are as bad as each other. Yuri draws away Morgif to look at the other boy fully "it's alright for you because you'll survive this."

Yuri's eyes widen as he looks to him "what do you mean? You're probably way better with a sword than I am."

Rick shakes his head "no even if I win this match, I'll be executed anyway."

"But that's not what the woman said" Yuri quietly replies to him, not actually knowing what volume to use for his voice.

Rick just scoffs and readies his sword again. "Either way, I'm not going to give you the chance of defeating me."

Yuri's eyes widen _"why is he so serious about fighting that badly."_ "Hey listen, why don't we try and work something out. We could take you somewhere safe if you-" he's cut off by Rick charging at him. Yuri quickly remembers his sister's words **_"Yuri, always make sure to keep an eye on the other opponent's moves and swifts as they could surprise you with anything. Think like an owl and imagine that you have the gift to turn your sight 360 degree and see everything around you."_** Sometimes he actually hated his baby sister being wiser and smarter than him. But keeping her words in his mind, he readies his sword and watches Rick throw his sword up then bring it down to connect with Yuri's head.

Yuri quickly brings up Morgif, ready for the impact and sound of metal clashing against metal but is surprised when the sound doesn't come. He opens his eyes to see Rick on the ground, with his sword beside him. The other boy's eyes filled with upset and tiredness. Sympathy strikes Yuri's heart as he looks down at the boy. He holds out a hand to him "come on let's get out of here."

Rick looks up to him with uncertainty "w-why are you helping me after what I did?"

Yuri smiles reassuringly "I know that you don't want to live as a pirate only to be killed for this stupid contest, so let's go."

Rick returns his smile then takes his hand to stand. They laugh "yeah maybe this was a stupid thing after all." Guilt fills his eyes to remembering what he did to Yuri's sister "I'm sorry for what I did on the ship."

Before Yuri can answer, an arrow shoots through Rick's shoulder. The audience's cheers stop and turn dead silent as they, including Yuri, watch Rick fall to the ground in pain. Anger builds up inside the double black as he turns his gaze and glares to the people holding bows, with readied arrows. "Who shot him?!" Yuri shouts to them. He gestures to Rick on the ground "he did nothing wrong! So why, why did you shoot him?"

When none of them answer, he grits his teeth with irritation. But at the same time, he concentrates on controlling his anger so everyone in the audience doesn't find out about him being a demon.

A sound of painful gasping brings Yuri out of his angry mental state. He turns to see a man in the audience grasping the material over his chest. The man collapses and falls back in his seat, with his jaw unhinged. A moment later, a bright light flies out of the old man's mouth and makes its way toward Yuri and Morgif.

Yuri watches as the cloudy light flies towards him with wide eyes. He hears Morgif groan and turns to him, only to see him with his mouth hanging open. The cloudy light flies down and into Morgif's mouth, who chews it like its some sweet. But for some reason that doesn't seem to please the demon sword as his face scrunches up in disgust.

This worries Yuri as he looks to the sword with caution. His hands begin to shake as Morgif looks as if he's about throw up. _"Oh man, don't tell me it vomits too!"_ Yuri yells in his mind. Morgif's eyes turn into glaring daggers as he opens his mouth with an aggressive growl. A huge beam of light bursts out of the sword's mouth, causing everyone to scream and run away. Yuri gasps as he struggles against the strength of the sword in his hands "MORGIF! STOP!" he yells to him with his eyes squeezed shut.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Yuri opens his eyes to look at his godfather. He tries to speak but instead ends up moving Morgif in the direction of Conrad, causing him to fall backward. Conrad covered his eyes with his arm as he tried to get his godson's attention, "Your Majesty!"

"Morgif! Stop it!" Yuri yelled again. A surge of energy flew through the sword and into him. Yuri's eyes widened "call my name. Call my name and I will do everything in my power." Yuri brought Morgif in front of him as his eyes turn into those of determination. "My name is… Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif." After saying the sword's name, Yuri drew it toward the ground "well if you're gonna blow chunks, do it in a barf bag!" Thankfully for Yuri, Morgif did as his told and closed his mouth, also stopping his regurgitation in the process. Seeing that Morgif had finally calmed down, Yuri turned to his godfather "Conrad, are you alright?"

Conrad nodded to him "I'm fine. What kind of spell did you use, it was quite unorthodox."

Yuri looked to him and shook his head "we'll talk about that later" he turned to Rick's unconscious body "Rick's been shot, we need to get him out of here." He watched as his godfather ran over to Rick.

Once Conrad reached him, he looked down to the boy. He knelt beside him to check his pulse, "he's okay. I think he must have passed out due to the shock." Conrad shifted to lift the boy into his arms. Once the boy was securely in his arms, he turned to Yuri "Your Majesty, we need to get out of here. Her Majesty and the others are waiting for us so we can escape." Yuri nodded to him and ran toward the exit. Conrad followed close behind him with Rick still in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowds were running, screaming as they did so due to them hearing about the demon sword. Those two words were the only things that Yuri, Yumi and the others could hear.

Conrad, Yosak and Wolfram were dressed in disguises so they could get out of the dome, without getting drawn attention to as being demons. Yumi ran next to Yuri as Conrad gave orders to the people in front, for them to move out of the way. They followed the order quickly and without hesitation.

Yosak smiles, seeing how easy the people are obeying Conrad "wow, look at how, with the right uniform, everyone obeys us with just a few words. Absolutely amazing."

Wolfram scoffs with disgust "even if it was a good thoughtful strategy, I hate that I have to disguise myself as a filthy human soldier. It's so demeaning."

Yumi rolls her eyes "so Conrad and Yosak are filthy to you because of the human blood that flows through their veins?" she asks over her shoulder. "Even though one of them is _your_ own flesh and blood?" she shrugs her shoulders as she continues to run "well if that is what you think Wolfram, then you must have negative thoughts to your mother as she fell in love with someone who was human, and she never loved you or Gwendal any less than she did Conrad." She adds, trying to make him feel guilty for his words.

Yosak held back the urge to laugh _"wow, she really is impressive."_

Wolfram's eyes widen to her words. Again, she has proven a point to him and made him think twice about his words and actions. He shakes his "no I don't have any negative thoughts toward my mother, it's just-"

"It's just that, in your eyes, every _single_ human is filth." She turns to him and jogs backwards "fine, say what you want. But I know for a fact that Conrad would protect you no matter the situation, because that is what brothers do." She turns to face forward again "trust me I have two older brothers aswell, so I would know." She finishes as she winks to her brother.

Yuri rolls his eyes. "Well, I'm just glad that we escaped but where are we going to go."

"There!" Conrad calls out from the front of the group.

Yuri, not being able to see, tries to look over his godfather's shoulder "where."

They came to a stop to the sight before them. A yacht was bordered on the edge of the water. "Hey Your Majesties, long time no see" calls Lady Celi's voice as she waves to the group.

Yuri gapes with wide eyes of surprise "Lady Celi."

Lady Celi waves to them again "come on you two, don't be shy. Hop aboard."

Yuri sags his shoulders and sighs "I can feel the drama draining away already."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The special yacht belonging to Lady Celi was as shiny and sparkling as the stars at night. Every single ornament was polished to perfection. This sort of made the two double black siblings feel out of place. On the centre couch sat Yuri and Yumi with Lady Celi in between them. Wolfram and Conrad were sat on the two side ones that connected with the centre couch.

Yuri and Yumi were admiring the room that they were in with mesmerisation. Without turning to the blonde woman, Yumi smiles to everything she sees "you have a very nice ship Lady Celi."

Lady Celi surprises her by wrapping one arm around her shoulders and placing her other hand on Yumi's other shoulder. Yumi turns to her with eyes of surprise. Lady Celi smirks "so Your Majesty how are you two love birds?"

Yumi's eyes widen "l-l-love birds?"

Lady Celi nods to her "yes, how is yours and my dear Wolfy's relationship going?"

Wolfram's eyes widen, as does Yuri's. Heat rushes into Yumi's cheeks as she speaks again "our relationship?" she asks hesitantly, knowing that Lady Celi isn't talking about friendship.

"Oh come on my dear, it's the talk of the entire castle and kingdom. Surely you must know." Lady Celi frowns a little.

"It's the… talk… of the… _entire_ kingdom?" Yumi breathes, imagining everyone's stares when she walks past them whilst being stood next to Wolfram.

Lady Celi leans closer to her. "Or maybe you have kept it secret from us" she whispers so only Yumi can hear. The smirk curving her red lips widens to see Yumi's blush becoming redder.

Yumi swallows the nervousness in her throat and slowly shakes her head. "No we're just friends."

"Oh really. I'm sure you've noticed the way my son's cheeks flare up whenever you're near him." She teases again.

Wolfram's cheeks inflame to that, as he can hear his mother's whispers. He stands to look at her "mother please! You're making Yumi feel uncomfortable."

Lady Celi looks to him with a look of innocence "what my darling Wolfy, you know it's the truth."

His cheeks become redder as he puts his fists up as a sign of protest "only because they're rumours, doesn't _mean_ that they're true."

Yumi nods to that "yes, they're only rumours so there isn't any need to believe them because they aren't true."

Lady Celi looks to her and then turns to her son. She shrugs as she releases Yumi "it's so adorable how you both become defensive over your little secret." She teases, and winks to Yumi.

Wolfram squeezes his eyes shut with irritation "mother!"

Ignoring her son's protest, Lady Celi turns to Yuri "Your Majesty, would you mind my Wolfy courting with your dear baby sister?"

Yuri looks to her with wide eyes _"why did she have to involve me in this?"_ He nervously chuckles "well, I'm not too sure that I have a say as it is Yumi's choice. But courting I…" he trails of, not knowing what to say as he notices his baby sister's glare, most probably telling him _mentally_ to not mention about him giving Wolfram the 'protective-brotherly-talk.' He clears his throat as he turns away from them "but courting, I think she's too young."

Conrad stands from his seat on the other couch and walks out of the room. Yuri watches him leave and frowns to how annoyed his godfather looks. He excuses himself from Lady Celi, Yumi and Wolfram, and then follows his godfather.

Yuri walks through the corridors of the ship when he hears the irritated voice of Conrad "I'm not too sure about Wolfram, but I know that _you_ can read human writing Yosak."

Yuri kneels down around the corner. Leaning against the wall, he listens to their conversation. "Well we needed to test the demon swords power and if the kid really _is_ the demon king, then he wouldn't have had a problem activating its full power. And the same goes for his sister."

Conrad's eyes glare daggers to him "that's no excuse for what you did." He steps closer to the orange haired spy "if you ever put His _or_ Her Majesty's life in danger again, you can consider yourself a dead man. Am I understood?"

Yosak's eyes widen to the dark and menacing tone from the brunette. He gulps and then salutes "yes captain."

Yuri, also afraid of the tone in his godfather's voice, quietly walks away from them, and joins the others. Yuri would never believe that that was his godfather speaking, so fierce and threatening before, but he guessed that he hadn't been around for that long so he couldn't expect to know everything right away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Before going to sleep, Yumi had decided to get some fresh air. The sun had set and so the moon's light shone upon them. It glowed full and bright, beside its midnight blanket dotted with twinkling stars.

Thinking that that would be the perfect view to see, she walked up to the top of the ship. She opened the door to the top deck and stopped in her tracks when she saw that someone was already there, leaning against the railing, looking to the stars in the sky.

Thanks to the moonlight she could tell who it was right away, and she smiled. Knowing that it would be pathetic to just leave because someone is there, she just inwardly sighs then walks toward the railing.

"So you want some late night thinking time too, huh?" she asks as she leans her elbows on the metal railing.

Wolfram nods, with his eyes still on the night sky. He turns to her with sorrowful eyes "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

Yumi waves it off "you shouldn't apologise to me. I pushed the insult aside." She turns and looks into his eyes "if you're going to apologise to anyone, it should be to your brother." when his eyes widen, she smiles sadly to him "no matter what you think of humans, Conrad is still your brother. Your own flesh and blood is he not?"

Wolfram opens his mouth to speak but then closes it, deciding not to answer. He turns to the sky and holds back a growl of irritation _"why does she always make me feel like this?"_

"One day" she begins, "you'll soon realise just how important he is to you, just as you are to him. That's what families are for."

Not knowing what to say, Wolfram looks to the sea. He remembered when he was a child before he found out about his little big brother's human half, and they were closer than ever before. But when he _did_ found out that his hero was actually half human, he felt betrayed. And so he pushed the supposed human filth to the side and acknowledged him as a traitor, not someone of his own family.

Wolfram was brought out of his thoughts by a hand gently settling on his arm. He looks to the hand and then to Yumi to see her smiling warmly to him. His heart beat begins to quicken to the softness that he sees when looking into her midnight coloured eyes. "I'm not saying for you to beat yourself up about it, and you don't even have to apologise loads of times to him. But what you can do to start with is to treat Conrad like your brother, _not_ someone who you have pushed aside." Her eyes turn solemn "and if you say that you don't care about his feelings, I will not hesitate to hit you."

His eyes widen to that. "I understand sort of what you are getting at, and yes I will admit that I have treated Conrart badly in the past, but that has been for so many decades. So even if I try to treat him like my own flesh and blood, he won't understand my change in behaviour."

She smiles to him knowingly "ah, but that's where you're wrong. Just treat him the way you treat Gwendal." Yumi turns around so that she is looking at the other side of the ship. She leans back on the metal railing "you don't even have to call him brother; you can just call him by his name." Yumi chuckles to her problem solving solutions "no wonder why boys don't want someone like me. Aww well." She shrugs with her eyes closed.

Wolfram's jaw drops as he looks to her with disbelief _"she's never had a partner before?"_ he turns to face her completely "Yumi are you serious? Why wouldn't anyone" he pauses as he feels his cheeks heat up "sorry to be out of place, but you are beautiful so why wouldn't anyone want to be with someone who is smart, wise and beautiful?"

Yumi turns to him with loving eyes. She twiddles her fingers as she chuckles nervously "well… boys don't go for the ones that are smart and wise. They like the ones who get blinded easily by their charms and lies. That's why I find it hard to trust people with who I open my heart to. It's because I'm afraid of getting hurt… I guess." She mumbles the last sentence.

Wolfram's heart breaks to that. But he understands why. He knows the reason for them not wanting to choose her because she is just _too_ smart for their dull minds, which he guesses are probably the size as a grain of sand compared to _her_ intelligence.

"What about you?" Yumi asks, again bringing him out of his thoughts.

He looks to her confused "what about me?" he asks, his tone soft.

She smiles and leans her head back to look at the sky above them. "What about the special people you have been with?"

"I haven't had any special people, the same as you." He replies plainly.

Yumi's eyes widen. She nearly falls over but recomposes herself. Chuckles erupt from her as she points to the blonde "hehe, very funny."

Wolfram simply shakes his head "no, I'm serious."

Her chuckles stop instantly as she stares to him wide eyed "so… not one person?"

Again, he shakes his head. He turns away from her to lean on the railing again "many people asked to court me and I declined them all. They were only after me because of my looks or for my status as being a prince at the time. And so I never showed my feelings to anyone. I never fell in love with anyone because it would only be a one-sided romance." Wolfram leans his cheek on his loose fist as he continues "so the only _real_ emotions that I show are anger and jealousy. I thought I would never be able to stop feeling like that, until you made me realise that acting jealous and angry only boosts a person's ego. And that's not what I want people to see me as, a walking ego."

Yumi sadly smiles then walks to stand next to him. She taps him on the shoulder, causing him to look to her. When he stands, Yumi steps closer and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close. The breath catches in his throat and his heart threatens to break out of his chest to her surprising actions. Feeling the warmth from her body combing with his own, he looks to her with flushed cheeks, "Y-Yumi?"

She rests her chin on his shoulder "I just made you open up what you were really feeling, and for that I'm sorry. But..." she smiles "but I'm glad that you did, because I know more about you now." She pulls away to look into his glistening emerald eyes "and you now know something about me. You are probably the only person, outside of my family, that I feel comfortable around talking about such deep down stuff."

He smiles, not realising that his cheeks are still red and heated "thank you for appreciating and listening to what I had to say. Normally I can't speak about this type of thing because it makes me feel uneasy. And I would hate for people to think of me as pathetic, for trying to burden my problems with those around me." Wolfram turns away from her, his smile shortening "I'm sorry for burdening you with my problems."

Yumi shakes her head "there's nothing for you to apologise for. I'm happy that you feel comfortable about sharing your thoughts and feelings with me, because it actually relieves you when you share it with someone." He looks into her eyes. Yumi smiles warmly "and if you ever want someone to talk to, then you can always come and find me and I'll be happy to listen."

After a moment of silence, a gentle breeze flows past them, causing both Wolfram's and Yumi's hair to gently flow with it, as the pair stare into each other's eyes. Emerald locked with midnight as their hearts sink in with the flow of the wind caressing their skin.

Needing to blink, both of them look away with crimson coloured cheeks. After a few times of hydrating her dry eyes, Yumi turns back to the blonde and gestures to the door "come on, let's get some sleep. We've had a long day." He nods and follows her to the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After Lady Celi had decided to touch Morgif, and end up dropping him when he bit her hand, the stone encrusted in the centre of Morgif's forehead fell out. This led him to looking dull and almost sick. Lady Celi had apologised to Yuri about damaging the sword, and then explained her reason for picking it up in the first place. Due to the demon sword being a precious artifact, Lady Celi just couldn't resist the urge to take a closer look.

Yuri looked to the stone that was once placed in the centre of Morgif's forehead and frowned. Conrad explained to him and Yumi that that stone was what have Morgif his power. And due to Yuri being the one out of him and Yumi to wield the sword, it would be his decision of what they would do with the stone.

Knowing that it would be best to have full control over the sword, Yuri handed the stone to Yosak. The orange haired spy looked to him confused until Yuri told him that he was entrusting the stone to him. Yosak's eyes had widened with surprise, and so he asked the young king if he was sure about his decision. He said that he could take the stone and sell it off to a high market and get loads of money for it's worth.

Yuri had told him that it didn't matter what he did with the stone, all that mattered was that Morgif didn't have it, as Yuri didn't want to risk its true power again. And so with his young king's words and determination, Yosak accepted the order given to him and kept a hold of the stone.

Reaching the castle, Yuri and Yumi were told of the shocking news of meeting the king of Cavalcade's son. They looked as if their eyes would fall out of their sockets. And that they owed Yuri and Yumi their lives for saving them, even though they were from the demon tribe. Heathcrife had sent a letter to the king and queen of the Great Demon Kingdom, telling them of how grateful they were, and that they were in their debt.

When the two Shibuya siblings were told more from the letter, they found that Heathcrife's daughter was also very thankful to the girl who saved her from the pirate. Yumi smiled widely to their gratitude, as did Yuri. And that was the one baby step further to their dream with a world of peace.


	13. Chapter 13

In the Great Demon Kingdom, a broad man wearing mainly red and white was pacing in his office. In his own castle he had been banished from seeing the new demon king and queen, which really boiled his blood. Stuffle wasn't really one for keeping his temper down. And that's something his loyal subordinate Raven had noticed over the years of working for the elder brother of none other than the former demon queen Lady Cäcilie Von Spitzveg.

Another growl from the blonde filled the large office. "They have some nerve treating me in such a way." He paced again. "I, Lord Stuffle, have been banished from Covenant Castle from seeing the new demon king and queen. This is just outrageous!"

Raven, who stood just a little distance in front of Stuffle's desk, closed his eyes. "Please try and remain calm Your Excellency."

Stuffle stopped in his tracks and turned to him. "Calm? How do you expect me to be calm? They even have Gwendal running the office at Their Majesties steed! And after that little brat Wolfram broke his engagement with His Majesty, he is trying to find his way close to Her Majesty instead!" He turned away from Raven to face the window. "And Conrart, standing by their side looking all smug. The way they treat me in such a way even though I am their uncle, is just preposterous!"

"There will be time when His and Her Majesty will need your power Your Excellency, so I wouldn't fear just yet." Raven reassured.

Stuffle just retained a growl. "Sort this out Raven; I know you will do a marvellous job."

Raven placed a hand over his chest and gave a slight bow. A sly smirk curving his lips to an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A team of baseball players were practising for their well-known sport. Yuri, being the captain, stood from his crouching position as the ball catcher and smiled to the player he just caught out. He leant a hand down for the other to take. "Good job, although you could run a little faster."

The other boy accepted his helping hand and stood. Once on his feet, he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I know, I think I was hesitating." Was his sheepish reply.

Yuri smiled widely to him. "Well anyway, keep up the good work." He turned to the rest of his team. "Alright everyone, you can all go for a break"

Happy cheers were heard from his team as they gathered around their things to hydrate themselves with refreshments.

Yuri dusted off his white uniform and then remembered something. He turned to his team again. "Oh and don't forget to wear your blue uniforms for the game." With that said, he knelt down to pick up his water when a towel was handed to him. He looked to the person. "Murata."

Murata smiled. "Here." He gestured toward the towel in his hand. When Yuri took it and thanked him, he gestured toward the team. "I never thought of you as the leader type Shibuya."

Yuri smiled. "Yeah I've got a lot to learn about leading if I want to match up to Yumi." His mind pondered with an inward sigh.

"Hey Shibuya." Yuri turned to Murata. He gestured to someone behind him. "Your sister's here."

Yuri laughed as he saw the hat and glasses covering his baby sister's features, so she didn't cause herself too much attention from the other baseball players. When she reached the pair of them, she removed her glasses. "Hey Yuri, hey Ken."

Murata smiled and gave a little wave. Yuri frowned to the depressed look on his baby sister's face. "Yumi what's wrong?"

Yumi sighed tiredly. "I have a cheerleading competition in a couple of weeks' time." As she answered, she pulled the coat covering her cheerleading uniform tighter around herself with nervousness.

Yuri's eyes widened. "Whoa, that was unexpected."

She nodded to him. "Yeah exactly, 'unexpected." I never knew that I would have to do that, but the one who runs it said that she wanted our team to perform at the cheerleading competition that they do every six weeks."

He chuckled. "Oh come on Yumi, your brilliant at it so I don't know what you're worried about."

The angry look of disbelief that she showed next, made him regret saying that. "Yuri. It's a huge thing, with other teams performing aswell. That's what I'm worried about." She sighed. "And I only just found out that the team that keeps beating our team is performing aswell. They're a little older than us and they're better, so we don't have a chance against them."

Murata tapped his chin. "Wait, isn't that the Amber Amarilia's cheerleading team?"

Yumi and Yuri raised an eyebrow to him. Yumi smirked. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Murata looked to them and waved his hands side to side, already seeing their accusations. "I only know because of the girls at my school. They can't stop talking about it."

The Shibuya siblings laugh. "It's alright, boys can like cheerleading aswell. And also that is understandable because all the girls are talking about it." Yumi replied, lessening his worry.

Yuri turned to his baby sister. "Hey Yumi, what's your team called?"

Yumi looked to him. "Our team are the Purple Lotuses." She chuckled. "Well that explains the colour of our uniforms."

Yuri made an 'oh' movement with his mouth then turned to his friend. "Hey Murata, what do you think of-" something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Yuri turned. "Look, there's a ball over there." With that, he ran over to the fence separating the baseball field from the surrounding lake.

Yumi slowly followed him. Once reaching the fence, she leant her elbows on the metal framing of the protective fence. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

Yuri looked to her sympathetically. "Hey Yumi, don't fret over it okay. I know what you're capable of – hell, most of japan knows what you're capable of."

She smiled. "Thanks Yuri. But you're my brother, so of course you are going to tell me that I'm capable of doing this."

Yuri turned away from her and shrugged. "Well you don't have to believe that that's the truth, but it is." He reached for the ball on the edge of the water bank, only to fall forward and into the water.

Yumi's eyes snapped open to the sound of a large splash, and a shrieking yelp. She jumped over the fence and ran to her little big brother. She stepped a little into the water and pulled him to his feet. "Yuri, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Rubbing his lower back, he nodded to her. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just tripped, that's all."

She raised an eyebrow to his obvious lie. She looked to Murata, who was making his way over to them. He placed his hands on the protective fence and looked to his friend worriedly. "Shibuya, are you alright?"

Yuri laughed and waved off his worry. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry, I just tripped."

A baseball player ran over to Murata with a worried look on his face as he called for the bespectacled double black. "Manager."

Murata turned to him. "Yes."

The boy scratched his head nervously. "Well, I took the blue uniforms to the cleaners."

Murata answered back to him. Unaware that the Shibuya siblings were being sucked into the water they were standing in. Before they could even call out or yelp, they disappeared from view and into the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The pair of them landed in a pond, on their backs, covered with lily pads. Yuri sighed to himself. "Looks like we're back here again huh."

Yumi sat up in the water, the same time Yuri did. She looked down to her uniform and groaned "How many times am I going to have to get this uniform wet?"

Before the pair of double blacks could speak, the worried scream from a woman bought their attention. They turned to her, Yuri's left eye covered with the lily pads on his head. The girl stood a little distance away from the pond, with fear streaking her features. Yuri held up a hand to reassure her, but failed to speak before she screamed. "Somebody!"

"It's okay, were harmless. There's no need to fear us." Yumi reassured, but also proved to be as useless as her brother's attempt.

Suddenly, women wearing what looked to be very feminine guard uniforms stood at four sides of the pond and held out their spears to the double blacks. Yumi, even under the spear, couldn't help but smile to how these guards were woman and not men. "So, it looks like all women are strong here. That's so cool!" she cheered in her head, as she kept her smile hidden, in case of the accusation of mocking them.

The guard standing before Yuri positioned her spear closer to him as she glared to the intruder. "Who are you? And how did you manage to sneak in here?" Her tone was cold and firm. "This is the holy tomb of the Great One. No man is allowed to enter here without permission."

Yuri's eyes widened as he looked to her through the lily pap covering his left eye. "T-The Great One? You've gotta be kidding me." He mumbled the last part.

The guard's glare deepened as Yuri ignored her question. "Get out of the pond." She growled.

The soldiers drew their spears closer to them. Both at the same time, Yuri and Yumi stood from the pond and held up their hands in surrender. The lily pads slid off of their midnight coloured heads and fell into the water with a slight splash.

The guards surrounding them recognised the pair straight away and gasped. "It's His and Her Majesty."

The woman surrounding the pond grew ecstatic to the sight of their king and queen. "It's Their Majesties. Those black hair and eyes, it has to be them."

The guards surrounding them lowered their spears and bowed on one knee in respect to them. The guard in front of Yuri spoke first. "Please forgive us Your Majesties; we were unaware that it was you both."

Yuri waved his hands side to side. "It's okay, really. You don't have to apologise, you did nothing wrong."

The guard kneeling before Yuri looked up to him, her cheeks dusted with rose as she did so. "You are very kind."

Yuri scratched the back of his head as he chuckled to the girls squealing around him and Yumi. "Wow, girls actually like me now. After fifteen years of being dissed, this is pretty awesome."

A painful feeling shot through his arm as his baby sister's elbow connected with it. He looked to her, only to see her looking irritated. "Yuri, we have more important things to think about than how many girls have dissed you in the past. You can think of that later." She scolded him both tiredly and irritated.

Yuri rolled his eyes and climbed out of the pond. He leant a hand to his sister when he heard footsteps from behind him. Helping his sister out of the pond, Yuri turned to them and smiled. "Hey guys." He addressed Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter as they walked towards the pair. "I thought men weren't allowed in here without permission."

Conrad smiled to his godson and goddaughter. He handed them a towel as he answered. "Yes, that is right Your Majesty. However, we had permission to enter."

Yumi flipped her long hair forward and ruffled it with the towel. She flipped it back and sighed. Yumi took in her surroundings and smiled as she turned multiple times. Her smile grew to seeing the area around her. "Wow, so this is the temple of the Great One."

Gunter nodded as he stepped closer to her. He gestured to the temple. "Your Majesty, it is a very sacred place indeed."

She looked to him and then back to the temple. Yumi looked to beside her godfather to see Wolfram standing there. She smiled to him. "Hey Wolfram."

Wolfram looked to her and then looked away. Yumi's smile shortened into a slight frown to seeing the ex-prince's downed mood. The blonde didn't even reply as he walked away from her, stopping when he was the other side of his elder brother.

Yumi looked to Gunter and then to Conrad and then to her own brother to see their gazes of dismay. She raised an eyebrow to them, not liking the sudden tense atmosphere. Yumi placed her hands on her hips as she spoke. "What's going on here? Why is everyone so... gloomy all of a sudden?"

Yuri looked to his blonde friend and then felt guilty. Quickly wanting to make the atmosphere less intense, he stepped forward and faked a wide smile. "Nothing's wrong. We must have been later than they expected us, that's all."

That didn't go well with believing on Yumi's part. She looked to Wolfram and sighed. Yumi opened her mouth to speak, when Gunter cut her off. "Like His Majesty said, there is nothing wrong." He spoke nervously, also trying to show a smile. When he saw Yumi look back to the youngest ex-prince, he tried to reassure his young queen. "Oh don't worry about little lord brat, he's just in the stage of getting past one of his tantrums."

Yumi's eyes widened to his comment. "That was a bit harsh Gunter." She replied quietly, not liking the name he called the blonde.

Wolfram, not wanting to stand there any longer, sighed and walked towards Yumi. With his expression emotionless, he took the towel from her. "If you continue to stand out here with this type of outfit on," he gestured to her cheerleading uniform. "You'll catch a cold." With that, he wrapped the towel around her shoulders and folded the larger end around her opposite shoulder, to fully cover her body.

As he went to turn away, he gave her a side look. "You shouldn't wear something that exposes so much skin." He turned away from her. A slight blush caressed his cheeks. "It's undignified for a young lady such as yourself." With that, he walked away from the group and hopped onto his horse.

The others stared at his back as he walked away from them. Yuri was wide eyed with surprise. Gunter looked to the blonde with disbelief. And Conrad gave a small smile to seeing how much his baby brother had matured over the past few months. Yumi just looked to the blonde with worry filled eyes.

"There is no need to worry Your Majesty. His excellency Wolfram will be fine." Spoke a sweet voice behind them. Yuri and Yumi turned around to see a child with long platinum hair and amethyst eyes.

Gunter smiled to seeing that there was a subject changer. "Ah, Your Majesties. Let me introduce you to our high priestess, Ulrike."

Ulrike stepped closer to them and bowed. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Your Majesties."

The Shibuya siblings looked to her with wide eyes. After a moment of silence, Yumi squealed and kneeled in front of Ulrike. With her hands clasped together, Yumi looked into Ulrike's eyes. "She's so small and adorable!"

Ulrike looked to her surprised as she giggled to the comment from her queen. Her cheeks heated, she looked to her demon queen. "Thank you Your Majesty, you are too kind."

Yuri looked to his godfather, who was stood behind him. His expression showed confusion. "Hey Conrad, isn't Ulrike a little young to be a high priestess?"

Conrad smiled to him. "No. Even though Ulrike may not look it, she is really over eight hundred years old."

Yuri's and Yumi's eyes widened. "What? No way!" exclaimed Yuri, completely surprised. "First Lady Celi and then Ulrike. Oh man I can't even begin to get used to your ages."

Conrad smiled to his godson. "Yes, well we demons age at least five times more than humans. But Ulrike is from a different line."

Yumi nodded with understanding. She looked to Ulrike. "I'm guessing that you have seen a lot in your eight hundred years, huh?"

Ulrike folded her hands together. "Yes, I have seen many things Your Majesty, but I have never stepped foot out of this temple."

Yumi almost fell over. "Really? Not once?"

Ulrike closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "No I haven't."

"Can I ask you a question Lady Ulrike?" Yumi asked, changing the subject.

Ulrike softly smiled to her. "Why of course Your Majesty."

"Well, I was curious as to why Yuri and I are always sent to this world at the same time. We aren't ever sent here by ourselves. Do you know why that is?" She asked sweetly.

Ulrike nodded. "The reason why both you and His Majesty are brought here at the same time is because it is by the will of the Great One. He always makes sure that you are together whenever he brings you both to our world. The reason for this is because our kingdom needs both its demon king and queen together, and with you both here at the same time, our kingdom becomes whole again."

Yuri cupped his chin. "Wow, I never thought of it in that way." He chuckled softly. "Well it does make sense, doesn't it Yumi?"

Yumi smiled to him. "Yep, and we have to prove to everyone that we can make this nation even more beautiful. Right Yuri?" He nodded to her and then gave her a thumbs up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Shibuyas returned to the castle from being shown around the temple of the Great One, they were greeted by the workers of Covenant Castle. As they walked through one of the main outer corridors, Yuri and Yumi waved to them.

"Keep up the good work everybody." Yuri kindly greeted, as he waved to the maids and soldiers. He earned a few squeals from the maids as he passed them.

Yumi smiled to them. "You all are doing great." A few of the soldiers blushed to seeing their queen smile and wave to them.

After a few waves, Yuri turned to his lilac haired advisor and godfather, who were stood behind him, Yumi and Wolfram. "This is Covenant Castle right?" He asked, referring to the castle. "Why the scary name? It seems like something out of a horror movie."

Yumi tapped her chin, deep in thought. "I'm guessing it has something to do with its prolonged history, am I right?" She looked to Yuri. "Due to this being an old place, with massive amounts of history, the name must have to be from a frequent turn of events such as wars, blood oaths, promises and those sorts of things. So Covenant Castle would gain its respect, not only by its past, but by its name in general in reminder of its prideful history."

Gunter, Conrad and Wolfram stared at Yumi with wide eyes. Yuri looked to his sister with a knowing look. As they continued walking, he spoke. "I'm gonna go out on a whim and say that, judging by their faces, your explanation is right." He looked over his shoulder to Gunter. "Is she right Gunter?"

Gunter couldn't help but clasp his hands together and blush. "Yes, everything Her Majesty just said is true. My, your intelligence is just intoxicating Your Majesty."

Yuri scoffed to his predictable answer. He folded his arms across his chest. Yumi saw this and raised an eyebrow to him. "It was just a guess, that's all."

Yuri looked to her suspiciously. "Yeah, a pretty lucky one if you ask me."

"Well maybe if you actually pay attention in your studies, you might have remembered something about this castle's history." Come Yumi's reply, her tone turning a little cold to her brother's jealousy.

"I do pay attention in my studies actually." Yuri retorted.

"Even if you do pay attention, you're normally complaining. And so when your brain tries to settle in the information that you've learnt, it gets subtracted by the amount of negativity that you express through your complaining." She explained tiredly.

Yuri just sighed, not wanting to argue with her. "Well, I'm glad that it isn't something like the Seven Wonders of the World. So I guess it's not that bad."

Conrad smiled to his godson. "Actually Yuri, there are Seven Wonders of the World."

Yuri gulped as he turned to his godfather. "You're kidding."

Wolfram smirked to his fear. "Aww what's the matter Yuri, are you scared?" He asked in mocking sympathy.

The double black boy looked to him with disbelief. He put a hand on his chest. "What? Me, scared? No way; I'm not scared of anything." He exclaimed in defence. He puffed up his chest and stormed ahead of them. When he saw Gwendal approach the corner of the corridor, he waved to him with a huge smile. "Yo, Gwendal!"

When Gwendal got closer to them, Yuri looked into his fierce ocean eyes and then bolted to hide behind Gunter. "There is really no need to fear Your Majesty." Conrad reassured softly.

"Well make sure that these two stay out of trouble." He referred to the double blacks. He looked behind him and then turned back to the group. "And pretend you never saw me here." With that, he quickly ran through the middle of them, ignoring Wolfram, as he called out his eldest brother's name.

Yuri, Yumi and Wolfram looked in between Conrad and Gunter to watch as Gwendal ran away. "It's strange because Gwendal is never usually this hectic." Wolfram mumbled with a frown of confusion.

Yuri and Yumi shared the same look. "He looked like he was scared of something." Yuri replied.

Yumi drew her eyebrows together. "What do you think he was afraid of?"

Conrad pointed to the corridor that Gwendal walked out of. "I think that is your answer."

The three of them turned just in time to seeing an energetic Annissina running up the corridor. She skidded to a stop in front of the group of them, her eyes showing bright, blue energy. "Oh hello Your Majesties." She greeted Yuri and Yumi with a quick bow.

Yuri and Yumi went to reply to the magenta haired woman, when she continued. "Have any of you seen Gwendal? I was just about to test my new experiment, when he took off." She stated with an evident growl on the last word. Her expression suddenly turned wicked as she looked to the males of the group. "If you don't tell me, I'll just use one of you four to test it."

Suddenly going on the side of the scientist, the four men stood to the sides of the corridor and pointed behind them. Yumi just smiled nervously as she was quickly shoved to the side beside her brother.

Annissina smiled and then ran through the gap that they made. "Oh Gwendal!" She called out, her voice dripping with a sweet sickly tone.

Wolfram, Yuri and Yumi looked through the gap with sorrowful looks. "I'm sorry brother, but it was for the matter of survival." Spoke Wolfram pitifully.

"I hope he makes it out okay." Yumi was the next to speak.

Conrad, not turning around, just smiled and tried to ease the worry from his godchildren. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about him if I were you Your Majesties. Gwendal has been through alot worse."

Yuri looked to him, ready to speak when the group of them heard a painful scream, echoing through the corridors and hallways of the castle. The group of them quickly covered their ears, in order to save their eardrums.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After having an eventful day of studies and exercises, it was finally time for the Shibuyas to go to sleep. The elder Shibuya was oblivious to the fact of their being a sort of commotion throughout the castle, as he didn't even blink an eye when he noticed them running across the bottom of the corridor. He was too exhausted.

This did not go unnoticed to the younger Shibuya however, as she grew curious to what was actually going on. And so she decided to do a little bit of investigating. At first, she made sure that Yuri was in his bedroom before going anywhere, as she couldn't deal with the over protective brother.

When Yumi got to looking around, she noticed that the soldiers around the castle were acting calm. This peeved her a little, to think that she was getting a little paranoid. So when she noticed that all of them were standing at their posts, Yumi decided to just return to her bed chamber.

As she turned the corner of the hallway leading to her bed chamber, she quickly hid against the wall when she noticed Wolfram standing in front of her door. Being careful not to be noticed by the blonde, she slowly looked around the corner. Her heart hurt to seeing him looking so sad and depressed.

Wolfram stood in front of Yumi's door, just staring at the wood. He placed his hand against the wood and sighed, leaning his forehead against the cool wooden door in the process. He closed his eyes and released another shaky sigh, his fingers began to tremble against the shadowed wood.

"It hurts to look at you, knowing that you didn't mean to ask me such a question. But I never bring it up due to your fall, and your safety comes before all else." He whispered to himself. The hand on the door tightened into a fist. "We can't end this, because you don't remember what happened and so I can't ask you." He stepped away from the door and bowed to it. "Goodnight. I hope you sleep well." With that said, Wolfram turned and walked away from her bed chamber.

When Wolfram disappeared around the corner, Yumi came out of the shadows. With her hand on the cold stone wall, she held her other hand into a tight fist, which she held over her heart.

Something unknown to her caused her to feel sorrow, as if she was forgetting something very important. "Was he saying all those things... to me?" She thought as slowly made her way to her bed chamber door.

With a deep breath, she grabbed ahold of the handle ready to turn it. She froze when she heard something inside of her bed chamber. Quickly but quietly placing her ear up against the door, she heard the windows being opened and soft footsteps walking inside the room.

Silently counting to three in her head, Yumi swung the door open and ran in to see a dark figured man standing by her bed. They locked eyes with each other for a moment before the dark figured man jumped towards her.

Yumi quickly jumped over him and flipped by bringing her knees close to her chest. Landing on her feet behind the man, she looked back to swipe her leg across to hit his legs, in order to knock him over. This didn't work as he saw it, and jumped.

As he went to turn again and grab her, Yumi jumped from the floor in order to grasp her bed post, and then swung around it, which ended up kicking the man in the back. This caused him to tumble forward and land on the floor.

Yumi looked to him. "Who are you?" She stood from her crouching side stretched out leg position and then stepped closer to him.

The man, seeing that he was no match against Yumi on his own, quickly stood and ran for the window. Just as Yumi realised what his plan was, she ran to the window but missed the chance to grab him as he jumped out of the open window.

Yumi gritted her teeth with irritation. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath, clenching her hands at the same time. After a second of silence, realisation hit Yumi like a kick to the teeth. "Yuri!" Was the last thing she said before running out of her bed chamber.

Yumi reached her brother's room and quickly ran in to see that the windows were closed. Just to make sure of her big brother's safety, Yumi quickly tiptoed towards her brother's bed, and was relieved to see that they hadn't taken him.

With a sigh of relief, Yumi sat on the edge of her brother's bed just watching the windows, waiting for them to show. She would stay awake all night if she had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwendal had decided to stand outside of Yuri's room, while Conrad went to stand outside Yumi's. When Conrad reached Yumi's bed chamber, his eyes opened wide to see that the door was open halfway.

He quickly ran into the room in search for Yumi, but then began to panic when he couldn't see her anywhere. His panic grew when he saw that the window was open, which would show that Yumi was taken out of the window. Trying to sustain his panic, Conrad ran out of her bed chamber to run to his godson's room.

When the brunette soldier reached the door of his godson, he was met by Gwendal again. Gwendal just looked to him confused. "What is it Conrart?"

Conrad opened his mouth to speak when the pair of brothers heard a thud coming from inside Yuri's room. The two soldiers looked to each other before quickly running into the room to check on their king.

Conrad quickly ran to Yuri's bed to see that a sleeping Yumi was on the floor. Conrad released a sigh of relief. "So you sensed that something was going on, didn't you?" He asked his sleeping goddaughter.

He stepped closer to his sleeping queen and carefully lifted her off of the floor. With Yumi in his arms, he walked to Gwendal, who too was surprised to seeing his queen sleeping on the floor.

Conrad, seeing his confusion, looked to him reassuringly. "She's alright. Her Majesty is just sleeping."

Gwendal sighed. "Well that's a relief." He looked to his young queen. "Let's get her to bed, before she catches cold."

Conrad nodded and began to walk out of his godson's bed chamber, in order to return Yumi to hers.

Everyone in the castle knew of Yumi's sixth sense, and they also knew how strong it was. She was wise well beyond her years, and she always knew how to handle a situation, no matter how dangerous and serious. And if she was sitting in her brother's bed chamber, then that could only mean that she sensed danger. Everyone would now have to be on close alert. They couldn't risk having anyone take their young king and queen.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for while but here is the next chapter, so I hope you like it. Please tell me what you thought of it! And I want to give a huge thank you to all of you who favourited and followed my story, I really appreciate it, thank you so much! Anyway, until next chapter!**


End file.
